Noura
by madame.alexandra
Summary: Snapshots into Han, Leia, and Jaina's lives as they get ready for a new baby. H/L. Identity 'verse. Anthology.
1. Chapter 1

a/n: welcome to Noura's anthology!

* * *

 _ **12 ABY**_  
 _ **Corellia**_

* * *

Escapes to the Corellian chalet were really the sweetest of retreats. Whether they took Jaina or not, the time taken away to breathe, relax, and hide away from the larger world was always a cherished privilege. They had brought Jaina here for the first time when she was a few months old, just after her small private christening, and then made a trip to Naboo to visit family there - all time taken advantage of during Leia's maternity leave, and Han's - appropriately relished - utter lack of work commitments.

They had taken two trips here since then, both without Jaina, for various reasons - the primary being to get used to allowing close family and friends to care for her for longer than a day, or a few hours, in case that became necessary in the future, as Leia was fairly sure it would. They had also made promises to each other that they'd still take time away to focus on just their relationship, just their romance, and those two trips fostered that beautifully.

One had been a short trip, just a handful of days, right after Leia lost a barely-there pregnancy and just after Jaina started walking, and one had been longer, for reasons that were two fold: she and Han had both realized that the loft-style of the chalet was dangerous for a mobile toddler, and Han had to fit it with safeguards - railings and the like. The longer trip had also served as a demarcation line for 'next steps' of sorts - taken _right_ after Jaina's second birthday, when Leia had learned that there was likely to be an emergency election for a soon-to-be disgraced Vice Chief of State.

Away from the distractions of every day life, parenthood, family, friends, and the Media, she'd wanted to talk to Han about what their life would look like if she ran for that position in a special election, particularly since he'd been slowly starting to take some strategic contract work and they were still deciding when the best time to have another baby was.

She'd told him she wanted to wait until Jaina was two, but then with the possible election opportunity, that might be bad timing - so they had spent a week and a half toddler-proofing the chalet and discussing their future, and Han said _of course_ he wanted another baby, but he wanted one when Leia felt it was right for her, and she was ready, and Leia sighed, and equivocated, because she wanted the Vice Chief position, but even though she'd wanted space between Jaina and the next, she didn't want too much space - and during one of those nights they were up late, they had at least successfully decided they both thought three kids was a good number, even though Han had kind of said he wanted four - all the while Jaina spent her days being spoiled senseless by Baba and RoRo apparently blissfully unconcerned that her parents were gone.

Her lack of distress over their vacation had chagrined Han to an almost amusing degree, but Leia was relieved by it - and proud. She wanted Jaina to be fully aware of their love for her but independent, as well.

They had come back from that second trip refreshed, and of one mind, that being that Leia would run in the special election, and they'd take the next step after that. She had - with less backlash than she'd expected, considering it was the first time she'd put herself up for an elected position post-Vader reveal - won, stepped into the role of Vice Chief at Mon Mothma's right hand and now - here they were back on Corellia again, Jaina with them for the first time since the additions, giving themselves a little reward of a family vacation after a good, jam-packed six months or so of chaos.

With the special election and Leia's first few months in office as Vice Chief over, things had settled, reverted back to a manageable equilibrium - routines were re-established. Rhythms were found, and fallen into with relative ease. Leia had new, challenging work that advanced her cause without burning her out, Han gradually took more consulting gigs when they interested him, and on his own terms - of course, both of them recognized that the chaos of life changes were made somewhat easier by the fact that Jaina was not an _infant_. This had all occurred after they had gotten accustomed to letting a caretaker watch her, or friends and family - after she had tried, and enjoyed, a day or two a week in a day program for childhood socializing - and most importantly, _after_ they were accustomed to being a family of three, and had all but gotten over new-parent anxieties and uncertainties.

They were both cautiously - pleasantly, they hoped - aware that a second baby would add a dynamic as of yet untested to their lives, but the balance they had now was as good a time as any to start working on that.

And so, this little trip to Corellia served not only as a reward for what they'd achieved in the new challenges of the past year but - unbeknownst to Jaina - perhaps one of the last times she'd be on these little vacations as an only child. That was, at least, if Leia had as easy a time getting pregnant as she had the previous three times. As it stood right now, she'd been off her contraceptives for three months and was dryly shocked she hadn't conceived yet, given her immediate success in the past.

She had thought it amusing to quip that Han must be losing his virility, but it had bothered him more than she meant for it to, and she still felt a little bad about it. That little rib was probably why he'd felt it was hilarious to announce at dinner last week that he wasn't bringing her back from Corellia until she was knocked up. It hadn't been a _state_ dinner, but it hadn't been strictly _family,_ either.

Those salty little exchanges weren't even real spats, though; just annoying moments that were shrugged off later as part and parcel of a marriage that was well into its sixth year and was stronger than ever.

They had not come to Corellia for the sole purpose of determined procreation - bringing Jaina with them didn't exactly make it a purely adult atmosphere, and the chalet was so open, airy and - well, loft-style - that it resulted in comical logistics in that regard. Han and Leia were used to comical logistics regarding their post-Jaina intimacy though; they had resolved to consider it an _adventure_ , rather than a hassle.

They were here to relax, to be a family, to be alone, and embrace that essential, healthy part of life commonly known as _vacation._

The beauty and charm of their Corellian getaway was restorative even when there was no particular need of restoration, and the city outside which it was located was sprawled out enough from Coronet City that when they were recognized - and it was a matter of _when_ , not if, as their profile remained considerably high - it was not by the rabid, scum-running Media outlets that crawled like insects all over Coruscant and some of the other less savory core planets. Here they were more likely to be spotted, gaped at, but left alone while a few excited observers watched them go about their business. Such was not the same on Coruscant - on Coruscant, neither Leia nor Han would have taken Jaina for a casual, leisurely stroll through the street markets as they were doing at this very moment.

 _There_ they'd have been stalked by holographers and Media sharks; _there_ they frequented elite private shopping areas and parks, which was paradoxical for Han in that he hated the stuffiness of the blue-blooded upper echelon, but he was also fiercely protective of Jaina's privacy.

 _Here_ it was different. Here they were able to be a little freer, more relaxed; they could mingle among working class citizens and other market-goers and embrace some days of idyllic normalcy, of low-stress family outings. It was much like being in or about Theed, on Naboo, or at the village at the edge of the lake country, except on Naboo Leia was treated with extreme reverence due to her connection to their beloved, late queen - here on Corellia, the people gave less of a damn about station and heritage and more of a damn about whether you had honor.

They were rougher, less reverent, but they were _good_. They were Han's people, and of course, Jaina's people, but Corellia was also dear to Leia because they were her chosen people, of sorts, since she'd taken Corellian citizenship alongside her legacy Alderaanian citizenship rather than establish herself as a Coruscanti.

She loved bringing Jaina here, and she knew Han did, too. Jaina was fascinated by the hustle and bustle of the market, delighted to take it all in, marveling at the things all around her. When they had first taken the speeder down from the mountains and begun their day, she'd been wide-eyed and wary, cautiously watching all of the activity, her eyes darting from being to being as she shrank against Han's shoulder and clung to him almost suspiciously. Leia did not begrudge her that instinct; she'd _taught_ her daughter to be observant and vigilant, even at her young age, and especially circumspect around strangers. She let Jaina come out of her little shell on her own as the spent time among the vendors.

She did - quickly - and it wasn't long after Han let her down, her hand held tightly in his, that she started to get brave and attempt escape in search of solitary adventures _multiple_ times, at which point Leia picked her right back up, shaking her head and sighing.

"You are making a _very_ good argument for a carriage, Jaina," Leia said sternly, touching her nose to the little girl's.

Jaina threw her head back with a gasp. She notoriously hated her carriage. She had never liked it even as a baby. She'd almost always cried in it and exclusively preferred a sling or being carried.

She shook her head dramatically.

"No? No carriage?" Leia asked.

" _No_ ," Jaina whined, though she drew the word out as if it had an endless amount of syllables.

"Hmm," Leia teased, holding her square at her stomach, eyebrows raise dramatically. "You keep trying to run away from us, I might make Daddy put you on a leash," she sang, clicking her tongue.

Jaina giggled.

"Like Zozy," she crooned.

"What?" Han said, looking around and down at Leia. He narrowed his eyes. "'M not puttin' her on a _leash_ ," he retorted. He turned towards Leia, stepping away from the main walkway and holding his arms out. "Here, lemme carry her. She's heavy," he offered.

Leia shook her head, shifting Jaina to her hip and supporting her firmly with one arm.

"Nice try, hotshot, you had your turn," she retorted.

Han folded his arms and grinned.

"Hey, no one's keepin' tally," he drawled.

"I am," Leia answered dramatically. "You spend more time with her as it is!"

"What about the first forty weeks of her life, huh?" Han joked.

"Doesn't count," Leia dismissed. "If I'd had a choice, you can be damn sure you'd have carried her for twenty."

Han touched his hand to his forehead gallantly, inclining his head in a little mock bow.

"Would if I could," he quipped, with the teasing smirk of a person was clearly thanking the powers that be for not saddling his sex with that burden. He straitened, and gave her a stern look. "Don't come whinin' to me when your tiny princess arms get tired," he warned.

"I won't," Leia said, fluttering her lashes. "I'll put her on the leash, like you do."

Han scowled darkly, and shook his head, muttering under his breath. The whole - leash _thing_ had come of a peculiar incident in which Jaina - at least, as Han told it, and Han was backed up by Yorev, Jaina's nanny, who said she had asked him to do the same thing once - asked to have Zozy's leash clipped to her so she could be like the mooka. Evidently, Yorev's 'no' had been met with Jaina's polite angel side, but Han's 'no' had been met with a knock-down, drag-out tantrum which had only been ended with Han clipped the leash to her shirt and let her run around the living room pretending she was a mooka. Naturally, Bail had dropped by for a visit and seen this, and incredulously thought Han's idea of supervision was leashing Jaina to him like an errant pet.

Leia still found the whole situation utterly hysterical. She thought it was amusing Bail blew it out of proportion and she thought it was amusing Han had been so offended by the idea of just indulging Jaina if she wanted to act like an animal. She was three, for Sith's sake. Leia would rather her pretend she was a mooka than get it into her head to wriggle of the balcony and see if she could fly.

She grinned, and scrunched her nose up at Jaina.

"What tiny princess arms is he talking about, hmm?" She asked, lifting her free arm and flexing it. "You know what kind of strength is in these?"

Jaina mimicked the motion with her hand, and then shrieked in delight, and leaned forward to poke at Leia's muscle. Leia laughed, letting her arm fall lazily.

"This is where we got Zozy, you know," she told Jaina, nodding around with her head. "Daddy brought him home from a vendor in _this_ market," she narrated, stepping closer to Han and looking around fondly.

Jaina put her thumb in her mouth.

"Zozy," she said pleasantly, mumbling around the thumb.

Han removed it from her mouth and rubbed her hand dry on his shirt.

"Stop that," he said sternly.

Jaina took a deep breath, glaring at him.

"Stop that," she fired back, flapping her fingers and thumb at him like she had a puppet on her hand.

Han raised his eyebrows, glancing at Leia.

"Jaina Yvaine," Leia chided softly. "No talking back."

Jaina pursed her lips ruefully and eyed Han intently. She hesitated, and then slowly lifted her hand and started to put her thumb back in her mouth. Han widened his eyes, affronted at the deliberate action, and darted his hand forward, running his fingers over her ribs to tickle her to distraction. Jaina squealed and hunched over towards his hand, giggling wildly, her face flushing with happiness.

"You mockin' me?" he asked, feigning outrage. "Don't mock me," he pretend-growled. "I'm just thinkin' of your teeth!" he defended.

Leia smiled, gently hoisting Jaina up higher so she wouldn't inadvertently flip out of her arms.

"Let's look for a snack," she suggested, glancing up at Han. "Put that oral fixation to some productive use, huh?" she said brightly.

Han snorted. He nodded in agreement, and straightened, looking around. He pointed down the road some.

"Hot food vendors're down there, sorta away from where, y'know, livestock is," he muttered. "And if we keep walkin', we can take her to the nectar and honey fields area, see some butterflies, let her run around a little."

Leia nodded, and Han looked at Jaina seriously.

"Sound good, Jainy-Vaine?" he asked. "Butterflies? Snacks?"

Jaina nodded, and Han started to move, Leia falling into step at his side. Jaina looked at Han's back thoughtfully for a moment, and then whipped her head towards Leia.

"Mama," she said loudly.

"Hmm?"

"I don' wanna snack butter-fies," she said warily.

Leia laughed.

"You get to _see_ the butterflies," she corrected. "You aren't going to eat them."

Jaina squinted her eyes.

"Tell Daddy," she hissed.

Leia nodded mildly.

"Okay," she said. "Han?"

Han turned his head, slightly, one eye catching Leia's as he kept the other trained on the road ahead, leading them through the manageable gatherings of people out and about today in the city.

"Jaina says you're not allowed to eat the butterflies," Leia informed him.

Jaina nodded emphatically.

"Well," Han sighed, catching his daughter's eye. "No promises," he said dramatically, snapping his teeth.

Jaina narrowed her eyes at him, not amused.

"Bad," she told him, baring her teeth.

Han grinned, and stopped, leaning over to press a kiss to her forehead before starting back on their path. She was such a funny little thing - he'd never known kids could be so innocently, charmingly funny, until he'd had his own. Jaina was - mostly - guileless and adorable, and she was always making him smile.

She _was_ figuring out the guile more and more, though.

"He's not bad," Leia whispered to Jaina. "Don't say that. Bad? Tsk, tsk," she clicked her tongue.

Jaina slid her arm around Leia's neck and began to look around, getting absorbed in the sights and sounds again. Han reached behind him slightly and caught Leia's hand, sliding his fingers in between hers tightly.

"What d'you reckon's a good snack for her?" Han asked. "Sweets? Hang on, what're we doin' for dinner?" he asked, frowning thoughtfully.

"You're cooking," Leia retorted.

"Oh, I am, huh?" Han snorted. He shot a glance down at Jaina, shaking his head. "Only reason she keeps me," he said.

"She'll be fine with some fruit," Leia advised, keeping an eye out.

"Yeah," Han agreed. "On the walk back to the speeder, r'mind me to get stuff for dinner," he said.

"I will," Leia said seriously.

Jaina dug her hand into Leia's hair and yanked.

"Mama," she gasped, twisting around and nearly catapulting herself out of Leia's grip. "Snacks!" she announced happily.

Leia halted, her hand jerking out of Han's and flying up to steady Jaina. She gave the three-year-old a mildly annoyed look at the roughhousing, and then winced when she saw the object of Jaina's interest dart away from its vendor's display and rocket into Jaina's grip.

Leia groaned, and Han shook his head, smirking, already making a direct path towards they vendor, a middle-aged man who was squinting in confusion at the situation. Han greeted him in Corellian and then switched to Basic smoothly, reaching into his pocket for his credit chip. He handed the palm-sized disc over, explaining:

"Sorry, my little girl gets kinda excited," he said, "and things just flock to her," he said easily, having done it a few times now – he knew it sounded absurd, and if someone had said it to him ten years ago, he'd have thought it was complete bantha shit, and there was some bizarre witchcraft going on.

But he'd had a force-sensitive daughter for three years. This was pretty run of the mill, and it certainly wasn't witchcraft.

The vendor eyed Han suspiciously for a moment, opening his mouth as if he would protest. He held the credit disc in his hand delicately, and then after a moment, his face changed.

"Ah," he said, his gaze flicking to Leia. He nodded. "You two," he said, recognition dawning. He gestured at Jaina with the disc. "Jedi baby," he said simply.

Leia tilted her head proudly down at Jaina, and nodded to herself.

"Yeah," Han said casually, waiting for his card back, taking when it was offered. "Somethin' like that – guess she liked your treats," he snorted.

"Most children do," the vendor said, nodding at the snack in Jaina's grip. Jaina extended her hand, smiling excitedly. It was something akin to a kebab, but made of sugar-crystal fruit candies and drizzled in chocolate.

Really looking at it for the first time, Leia wanted to groan again – chocolate, sugar, and candy; of course. Han arched his eyebrows at it as well, contemplating the treat. Jaina waved it happily.

"Thank you," she said, in musical, perfect Corellian.

Han looked surprised, but grinned immediately. The vendor grinned as well. He handed over a few napkins, and bowed his head. Leia accepted them gratefully, stepping away with Han to move along. She noticed Han quietly stepped back, had a short conversation with the vendor in his native tongue, and stepped back again after what happened to be another exchange of credits.

When he fell into step beside her again, she glanced at him intently.

"You left him a tip?" she asked.

Han shrugged after a moment.

"'Cause I probably stole from a guy like that when I was a kid," he said gruffly. "Lots a times," he added under his breath.

Leia smiled. She leaned into Han's side for a moment and then turned to Jaina, watching her gnawing on one of the fruits on her kebab – the kebab that Leia decided was surely designed to prop up the pediatric dental industry. She shook her head.

"Can she eat that?" Han snorted. "Or, y'know, should she?"

" _Princess Leia!"_

Leia did not turn her head. She was so used to strangers yelling her name that she only responded to it if she recognized the voice. She felt Jaina turn and look, though – she was too little not to respond – and Han turned his head, too.

He paused, getting behind Leia a little, and then ushered her foreword.

"I think it was a teenager," he muttered, pointing up ahead. "Don't think they had a holo, just excited - see, it's clearin' up, we can get honeycombs up there, and they'll attract butterflies right to 'er," he explained.

Leia pursed her lips ruefully.

"If 'they' did have a holo, I am sure the whole galaxy will be willing to tell me if Jaina should be allowed to eat this," Leia said blithely.

Han arched a brow, snorting again. Images of Jaina in the media were extremely scarce; she had never appeared at an official event, he and Leia did not release private photos, and most paparazzi knew that the punishment for getting too close resulted in a severe blow to their careers, if not their physical health.

Still, the one or two glimpses that had been broadcasted – captured in public places, of course – had garnered an obnoxious amount of commentary. One of Leia carrying a barefoot Jaina home from the Senate, when Jaina was ten months old, had earned plenty of sneering critique.

 _As if I'm going to waste time buying shoes for a baby that's not walking,_ Leia had scoffed.

Jaina kept nibbling, and Leia took her hand and wrapped a napkin around the edge of the kebob so Jaina was holding that, too, in case any of the chocolate sauce melted. She knew it was futile, but she liked acting like she was being attentive.

"I don't think you'll need honeycomb to attract the butterflies," she whispered, smirking. "All that sugar will do it," she teased, tickling Jaina's stomach.

Jaina giggled.

"I think," Leia went on, "we should make Daddy hold the honeycomb, so the butterflies land all over him," she said, "in his haiiir, on his eaaars," she trailed off, peeking at Han.

He pretended to scowl at her over his shoulder. Jaina scrunched up her nose cutely, obviously enamored of the idea. He was about to say something, when this time, his name was shouted through the streets.

"Han Solo!"

This was Corellia though, and Han still had a streak of paranoia in him the size of a continent. He heard his name and he straightened like he'd received an electric shock, grasping Leia's elbow and drawing her behind him sharply.

Finding herself suddenly face-to-face with her husband's back, Leia narrowed her eyes, rolled them, and frowned.

"Han," she muttered, even as she heard a female voice, closer –

" _Han Solo,_ I'll be damned," the woman was saying. "What in the hell are you doin' in a bourgeoisie market in the mountain country? I – who are you hiding?" she broke off, laughing.

Han's hand on Leia's elbow relaxed. He stood aside a little. Leia noticed his shoulders didn't relax, but she stepped around him, taking in the scene. In front of him, hands on her hips with a wry look on her face, was a woman who came about up to his chin, with thick, sleek silver-blonde hair that was pulled into a high half-tail and cascading over her shoulders.

She wore a high-necked violet bodysuit and a short, black cape that reminded Leia of Lando Calrissian, and her eyes were an unnatural turquoise tint – artificial irises. She wore almost no make-up, from what Leia could tell, and had striking, sharp features.

Before Leia could say anything, the woman straightened, her arms sliding down her sides fluidly. She reared back a little in surprise.

" _Oh_ ," she said quietly, recognition dawning on her face the same way it had the vendor's – though she looked like she was also suddenly, abruptly remembering that Han Solo had _actually_ married the Princess of Alderaan.

Her vivacity quieted a little, and she folded her arms, inclining her head.

"Your Highness," she said.

Leia tightened her grip on Jaina. Jaina stared at the stranger suspiciously, her teeth bared around one of her candies. Leia gave her a look, shaking her head slightly, gently chastising her in their mental connection. The woman found Jaina's little glare amusing, and after a moment, turned her gaze slyly on Han.

"Are you going to introduce me?" she asked.

Han reached up to rub his jaw, and Leia looked up at him herself. A muscle in his temple twitched, and he nodded, gesturing.

"Mmhmm," he grunted. "Yeah, Leia, this is Naidyne," he introduced. "Naidyne, Leia," he added. He let his finger drift, and it hovered above Jaina's head. "Jaina," he said, and then after a moment, added a little smugly: "Solo. Jaina Solo."

Even in what he perceived to be awkward situations, Han could resist taking pride in that.

The woman – Naidyne – nodded as she gave him an appraising look, and then turned to look at Leia.

"I _had_ heard you had a baby," she said, speaking to Han, but still looking at Leia. "I suppose seeing this," she waved her hands as if to indicate the picture, overall, of Han, with Leia and Jaina, "in the flesh is – somethin' else."

She pursed her lips.

"I knew Han before the academy," she advised Leia.

Han muttered something and reached up to scratch the back of his neck, running his hand through his hair. Naidyne watched him slyly, and Leia noted the movement with interest. She inclined her head politely.

"That would be when he was, let's see," Leia remembered, "twenty-one?"

"Nineteen," Naidyne said smoothly.

She smacked her hands together and put them back on her hips.

"'Course, I'm a few years older than him," she said, adding a wink.

Han gave her a warning look.

"Naidyne, Leia's my _wife_ ," he said pointedly.

"I know that," she said blithely. "I am not entirely unaware of the intergalactic news cycle," she retorted. She winked again, mostly at Leia, and then tilted her head at Jaina and pursed her lips in a light kiss. "I may have trouble believing _how_ you ended up, Han, but I am aware."

Leia smiled at her. Han's behavior keyed her into the idea that this was likely an old girlfriend, and Leia had only met one of those before – Sana Starros. That would at least explain Han's discomfort.

"You haven't answered my question," Naidyne said, turning her eyes back on Han.

"We own property up there," he said edgily, waving his hand at the mountains. "Vacation. Takin' Jainy to see the butterfly prairie," he said rapidly. He tilted is head, glaring. "What are _you_ doing here?" he retorted.

Naidyne pursed her lips again, folding her arms, business-like.

"This market sells the best silks," she answered smoothly. "I get my girls the best." She turned her head towards Leia. "I own an escort service," she said bluntly. She leaned closer for a moment, though with obvious respect for Leia's personal space. "Jaina," she murmured. "That's Corellian," she noted.

Leia merely nodded. Han looked down at his feet and cleared his throat, tiling his head to glare at Naidyne. Though Leia had been able to read his wary discomfort throughout the whole encounter, she remained at ease - amused, even - rather than nettled, or irritated, as he clearly expected her to be. She supposed it was natural for him to assume she _would_ feel that way, but her jealousies were dependent on the situation - she knew this woman posed no threat to her at all.

"She's a very lovely little thing," Naidyne said, leaning back from Jaina and nodding. "She looks like both of you."

"Yes, we're in constant competition," Leia remarked, shifting Jaina on her hip.

Jaina rested her head on Leia's shoulder, and Naidyne cut a wry look at Han, shaking her head.

"I won't keep you," she said, smirking. "I wouldn't have barged in if I'd known he was with family – look, Solo's standing here petrified I'm going to say something damning about the old days," she noted, appraising him.

She turned back to Leia, her face assuming a serious expression.

"Your efforts in the protection of sex workers has saved some of my girls a lot of grief," she said firmly. "Thank you," she said, reaching out to touch Leia's arm lightly. "I run a clean house – good health care, all women who are of age, with their own control, there of their own choice," she assured her. "They just like the work."

Leia inclined her head to acknowledge the thanks, and said nothing else. Naidyne leaned a little closer, giving Han a sharp look and arching her brows at Leia. Regardless of her assessment that his woman was not a threat, Leia still carefully refrained from expressing much in public. She was reserved as ever.

Naidyne appeared to hesitate

"Tell me, though – is he any good in the sack?" she asked, her voice low.

Han glared at her, thrusting out hand – evidently, he'd been waiting for something like that.

"Nai _dyne_ ," he snapped. "My _kid_ – "

Leia ignored his outrage, pursing her lips in surprise. She found it _more_ amusing that Naidyne had to question Han's reputation, considering how he used to brag – oh, how he used to brag. Leia tilted her head to the side. She considered Han slyly, and then grinned.

"He does Corellia proud," she said mildly, without giving too much away.

Naidyne gave her a swift wink, and leaned back. She nodded her head prudently.

"You're welcome," she bit back confidently, snapping her fingers crisply.

She reached out to give Han a slap on the shoulder, waved warmly to Jaina, and nodded at Leia, bowing out of the conversation. Leia watched her slip away into the crowds, delighted, and then turned to look at Han.

He reached up to rub his forehead tensely, and she swore it was because – because he'd –

"Are you _blushing_ , Han?"

Han flung his arm out edgily, waiving his hand.

"No," he muttered, flushing redder.

She looked at him incredulously.

"C'mon," he grunted.

Leia started to speak, but bit her tongue, instead choosing to follow him to the honeycomb vendor, studying his behavior. She paused to purchase a quilt from one of the vendors outside of the balmy butterfly prairie, and only when she had Jaina settled on the blanket, with a tray of honeycomb to attract the butterflies and her candy pulled off the kebab so she wouldn't hurt herself with it, did she hone in on Han again, staring at him critically.

"What did she mean?" Leia asked, leaning close in to whisper as they watched Jaina delicately pick through the rest of her snack. " _'You're welcome_ ,'" she quoted.

Han sighed, tilting his head far back. He leaned back on his elbows, scowling.

"We can't come to Corellia anymore," he muttered.

"Han," Leia prodded, poking him in the side.

A thought occurred to her, and she sat up, her legs curled around her. She leaned on one palm, cocking her head.

"Was she…?" she started. "Your…first?"

Han laughed dryly. He shook his head.

"No," he muttered firmly, his eyes darting warily at Jaina. "C'mon, Leia – "

"She doesn't understand," Leia dismissed, glaring at him lightly. "She wasn't?"

Han heaved a dramatic sigh. He bowed his head, touching his chin to his chest, and then lifted it, a pained expression on his face.

"She was," he muttered, cringing a little, "uh, couple after…my 'first'," he said the word a little sheepishly, as if he thought the significance silly, "and she, uh," he trailed off again.

He cleared his throat.

"Look, uh, long story short, I thought I knew where…uh, though I knew my way around the female anatomy and I was," he paused pointedly, "wrong. She…taught me. Set me straight." he winced, shaking his head.

Leia cocked an eyebrow at him, needing little more than that to understand exactly what he meant. She could hardly have expected to be sitting in a butterfly field with her toddler when she find out that Han was intimately mentored by the owner of a brothel.

After a moment of staring at him, she made a dramatic move to get up. Jaina gave her a wide-eyed look at the sudden movement. Han lunged forward and grabbed her wrist.

"Where're you – "

"To thank her, obviously," Leia retorted.

Han growled and yanked he gently back to the quilt, narrowly avoiding covering them both in honeycomb. Leia shrieked softly as he caught her and wrapped her in a tight hug, shaking his head. His skin was still hot, tinged with a blush at the face and neck, and Leia laughed desperately, pressing a kiss to his jaw.

Han stretched out on his side, shaking his head.

"Naidyne," he muttered darkly. "Of all the damn women," he trailed off, looking over at Jaina.

She stood up, abandoning her snack, and was holding a honeycomb aloft examining it. She closed her eyes, and nudged Leia as a butterfly sauntered over and landed lightly on Jaina's hand, its iridescent wings glittering in the sun. Leia, still laughing, quieted a little when she saw it. Jaina opened her eyes, and gasped in delight, turning unsteadily and lifting her hand, showing her parents the butterfly alight there. She looked ready to combust with excitement.

"Daddy," she hissed excitedly.

Han smiled at her, nodding. Leia sat up and held her hands out to Jaina, and their daughter came towards her slowly, balancing the tiny wonder of nature. Han leaned over and rested his head against Leia's thigh, watching.

The _'old days'_ – as Naidyne had called them. They seemed impossibly far away now; impossibly far away from this life. The man – boy – who'd known Naidyne could never have imagined –

Jaina tripped and smacked her skull against his chin, crashing down to the blanket-covered grass between them. Rubbing his jaw with a grimace, Han sat up rapidly to check on her – Leia had caught her – and was shaking her head affectionately, rolling her eyes.

Watching them, Han was struck with the strongest desire for Leia he'd had in a long time – not that he didn't feel that way about her constantly, but their relationship was more mellow than dramatic, these days.

It was as if coming face to face with any remnant of his old life had reminded him so starkly of what he had now.

"Daddy," Jaina pouted, and Han took her in his arms, rolled over, and held her high above his head, grinning at her to make her feel better.

She immediately dropped the honeycomb on his face, and still, he grinned, accepting the childish act – he was relieved Leia was ready for another baby – he couldn't even put into words how badly he _himself_ wanted another one.

* * *

The chalet provided a comical – somewhat endearing – logistical problem for them that Leia really hadn't considered when she purchased it. That problem was – where to put the kid – or kids, as she assumed it would eventually be – particularly when she and Han wanted to, ah, make use of their vacation in the ways married adults often did.

Not that they were strangers to creatively finding ways to be intimate.

The style of the chalet was simply – _tricky_. It had been tricky to child proof, and it was tricky in terms of achieving privacy. Leia's main concern had been where to put Jaina for bedtime – in terms of 'which decision based on my sexual desire is going to make me the _least_ terrible mother'.

The options were – _one,_ carving her out a little nook upstairs, where their bedroom was, and fashioning a gate around her sleep cot – which was a modified toddler bed that had collapsible rails. Jaina hadn't figured out how to work them with her hands yet, but she could sometimes _think_ them open if she wanted out of bed badly enough.

 _Two,_ creating a larger area for her downstairs where the kitchen and fireplace and other open floor space was, though despite the seclusion of their cabin, and the reinforced security on the doors and window, Leia wondered if it was a heinous decision to let her three-year-old sleep alone downstairs while she and her husband screwed around upstairs.

Initially, she and Han had agreed – it was bad form to put Jaina on the first floor while everyone was asleep, and risk her being in danger before them if something, unlikely as it was, happened – a break in or the like.

However, then they had spent most of the night hesitantly fooling around under the covers like a couple of teenagers afraid to get caught, with no real consummation of the act, entirely because Han was paranoid Jaina was going to wake up and see them, and Leia kept questioning which was more traumatic – Jaina sleeping alone downstairs, or Jaina sleeping _in the room_ while her parents had sex?

If she'd been a baby, that might have bothered Leia less, but a three-year-old…

Eventually, Jaina was moved downstairs – which _she_ saw as a grand adventure, corralled as she was in a spacious portable bed that was really more playpen than anything. She got more room downstairs, and Han was actually the one to point out that if any threat came near the house with the intention to harm Jaina, Leia would be awake and ahead of it before it got halfway up the mountain.

Which, she agreed, was true.

She also resolved to bring Zozy with them next time, so he could stay downstairs with Jaina. All in all, downstairs was probably safer – though Han had installed rails around the edges of the loft and a gate at the top of the ladder, Jaina was still curious, and her inability to check her power in the Force got her into odd situations sometimes – Leia didn't want to risk her falling.

And this way, she and Han got a little privacy – even if they did have to be quiet about it.

Early in the morning of their last day on Corellia, Leia lay awake with her eyes half-open, staring lazily at the open balcony doors. She could see the sun rising languidly over the mountains – and no matter how many times she'd laid here and watched that same exquisite scene, she never got tired of it, and it never failed to remind her of their honeymoon.

Jaina had miraculously fallen asleep early last night, hadn't woken up once to dramatically demand a glass of water, and was – again, miraculously – still asleep. Her accomplishments in the night-night department had afforded her parents an uninterrupted night that they hadn't quite experienced since before she was born.

Leia yawned, pressing her back into Han's chest. His heartbeat had finally slowed, and he wasn't breathing so hard anymore. She smiled to herself – she couldn't remember the last time early morning sex had been anything more than a tryst in the shower or a panicked sprint that was racing against Jaina's indignant yells that someone come get her out of her nursery.

Han shifted his head, pressing a kiss to the back of her neck.

"You do somethin' to her?" he asked softly, snorting into her hair. "Put 'er to sleep with the Force?"

Leia shook her head.

"She's just blessing us," she murmured.

Han stretched, then draped his arm around Leia's chest and hugged her closer, burying his face in her hair.

"'M gonna tease her about this when she's older," he threatened gruffly. "To embarrass 'er. Jainy, 'member that time you slept so well that Mommy and Daddy – "

Leia scoffed into her arm.

"Hmm. You're too much of a prude to ever tease your daughter about sex," she accused.

"Prude?" Han mumbled, muffling an outraged squawk. "Me?"

But he didn't necessarily argue that point. Leia hummed, rubbing her foot against his.

"Prude," she repeated affectionately. "I saw you blushing at the market," she sang softly, clicking her tongue. "Naidyne, _my kid_ ," she mimicked in a deep voice, giggling softly.

Han grumbled. He ran his hand over her shoulder lightly, and said nothing. Leia took a deep breath, sighing. The past night tumbled through her mind in pleasant flashes, and she smiled to herself. _Haa-aan_ , she thought warmly, thinking of the abrupt, telltale cramp that had awoken her just before dawn, whisper of the Force, that had prompted her to wake him up with a kiss to his ear, urgency in her touch, _guess what_ \- !

Leia tilted her head a little, blinking as the sun became brighter, and pursed her lips, shifting to roll onto her back. She drew one leg up, reaching out to draw her fingers from her upper thigh, to her knee, and back. She pursed her lips.

"The thing you do with your mouth, my favorite thing," she murmured innocently.

Han mumbled seductively.

"Did Naidyne teach you that?" Leia quipped, biting her lip wickedly.

Han lifted his head, sliding his hand over her stomach and up to her breast. He let it drift to her shoulder, tilting her head closer to him, and she was a little startled to see a pained look on his face, rather than his usual mild, baleful reaction to her teasing.

"Don't talk about her, Leia," he mumbled. "I don't think about her. I don't think about any woman but you," he said huskily, lowering his forehead to hers. "The things I do to you are what _you_ like," he went on, kissing her jaw, "not some other woman," he murmured, " _you_."

Leia pursed her lips, noticing the rare sensitivity in his tone. She arched an eyebrow and rolled towards him, touching his jaw gently.

"Han," she whispered, brushing her nose against his. She let his name linger tenderly, and then parted her lips. "Kriff," she swore, "why are you being such a sap?"

He blinked, and then glared at her. He swatted her hand away and caught it in his, pretending to bite her knuckles. She grinned, biting her lip.

"I'm teasing you," she whispered. "I'm not jealous of your past. You know that; you know I don't care that you had other women," she said firmly. She lifted her chin smugly. " _I_ got you. They didn't."

Han shifted, shrugging roughly. He let his head fall back on the pillow, and sighed shortly.

"Sometimes I think I wish it'd only been you," he admitted under his breath.

It was a strange thought he'd had since the other day, after coming face-to-face with Naidyne, and he'd never really had that thought before. He'd also never run into a woman he'd been with when Leia was with him – Sana didn't count; he and Leia hadn't been together when they met.

Leia burrowed close to him, resting on her side, staring at him intently.

"Don't feel that way," she chastised. "It's silly. You had experiences. Value them," she shrugged. "They don't affect me."

Han squinted his eyes thoughtfully.

"You ever wish you'd been with other men?"

Leia groaned at him, rolling her eyes.

"We've had this conversation," she pointed out.

"Minds change."

"No, I don't," Leia said shortly. "I love you, and if I'd loved someone before you, I'm sure I'd have shared that experience without regret, but I didn't. I like my choices and frankly, I am thrilled no one can come up to me in the street and tell my husband how bad I used to be in bed."

Han blinked at her, and then narrowed his eyes.

"Ha, ha," he drawled sarcastically.

She smirked, and tilted her head.

"Han, don't become a prude about sex because you have a daughter," she said softly. "I'm happy with my choices, I'm sure Winter is happy with hers, and Luke with his, you see what I'm saying? If you want to regret the way you treated some women, that's fine, but don't regret that you were with them."

Han rolled onto his back thoughtfully.

"I mighta been a clueless jerk sometimes but I wasn't abusive," he reflected.

Leia rested a hand on his chest, nodding.

"Well, all men are clueless jerks sometimes," she said. "I'll let you in in a secret – _so are_ _women_."

Han cracked a strained smile.

"S'just, I'd want Jaina to be more like you. Y'know, selective, uh…careful. I don't want her to run into clueless jerks, even."

"Neither do I," Leia said flatly. "She's going to. It would be a blessing if she didn't, but life is life. Whether she's with men, or women, she's going to get hurt, and all we can do is teach her what's healthy and safe and leave shame out of it. So _you_ can't be ashamed of your past."

Han blinked, surprised.

"I'm not," he said. "Ashamed of it." He shrugged, pressing his hand over hers. "I dunno. I just wish I'd had more…that you were the 'only' one for more stuff. For me."

Leia smiled prudently.

"I'm the only woman you've had a child with," she said triumphantly. " _That_ wins."

Han smirked.

"I'm the only woman you've married, the only woman you've bought a house with," she paused, leaning closer, "the only woman you've," she whispered in his ear, harkening back to their honeymoon, and this very bed.

Han laughed, squeezing her hand.

"Oh, yeah," he drawled. "Yeah, we _did_ do that."

"You forgot?" Leia asked in disbelief.

Han laughed again. He shook his head, and reached for her, bringing her face down to kiss her lips. She smiled, curling up at his side. He rolled towards her, tangling their legs up, and she drowned in the kiss for a little while – until she needed to breathe.

She sat up, pushing her hair back loosely, and drew some pillows behind her, leaning back against them. Han sat up next to her, yawning, and lounged there lazily, both of them basking in the sun that sprawled through the window.

He leaned over and kissed her shoulder.

"You're incredible, Sweetheart," he murmured, pressing his forehead into her skin.

Leia smiled primly. She cocked her head, listening for Jaina – still, nothing. Very gently, she checked on her through their connection – felt the steady, sleepy rise and fall of her daughter's breath, and sensed the utter, content peace in her little mind as she dreamt of butterflies and tall grass and happiness.

She drew back, slouching down, and went back to tracing the skin on her leg, letting her hand drift up and down her thigh. She drew inside herself for a moment, analyzing things – months ago, a year almost, actually, she'd come to understand she was capable of identifying the moment of conception, but she was hesitant to voice it.

She didn't want Han to be disappointed if she was wrong – she didn't want to be disappointed. Or, she didn't want it to go like last time, when the knowledge had just lingered, along with the knowledge that it wasn't going to last.

She listened inside herself; she attuned herself to the Force. There was something there, she was sure - but she waited a moment, tentative. The answer came swiftly, but gently, a handful of moments later – _there, viable;_ \- her certainty was so sharp that her vision swam, stinging with tears.

She closed her eyes, smiling.

"Leia," Han mumbled into her arm. "What're we gonna do when Jaina's older? This place ain't that big," he pointed out.

She took a deep breath.

"Oh, add onto it," she decided lightly – it was probably for the best. "Keep it cozy, but appropriately homey."

Han nodded, lifting his head. He sat up a little more.

"Can't believe she's not awake," he said dryly, glancing over at the edge of the loft.

Leia laughed softly.

"Shhh, don't question it," she murmured, tilting her head back.

She wanted to laugh suddenly – here they were, marveling over Jaina's sleep achievements, well on their way to being totally out of the woods when it came to late nights, interrupted nights, the whole package – Jaina was weaned, walking, sleeping, and sani-trained, and they'd – start over?

It did make her want to laugh – _maybe,_ she thought dryly, _we should have had them closer._

But Jaina was her first, and she'd needed the time to build all the confidence she had now.

Han turned towards her and touched her jaw, turning her face to his for a kiss.

"Well," he mumbled against her lips, "we can't go down there and wake her up," he noted. "We're stuck up here."

"Tragedy," Leia murmured.

Her lashes fluttered, and she pulled back a little, eyeing him intently.

"You think we can handle another one?" she asked quietly.

Han tilted his head, smirking. He nodded smugly.

"Think we done pretty damn good with Jainy so far," he said.

"How do you figure?" Leia teased lightly.

"Well," Han said, with a seriously furrowed brow. "She's alive."

She laughed.

"Touché," she agreed.

She reached for his hand, sliding her fingers in-between his and drawing his hand up to kiss his knuckles.

"I believe I made a promise to you last time, to tell you first the next time," she murmured. "The night it happened."

"You did," Han agreed, shooting her a look, narrowly.

Leia slid his hand down her chest to her stomach, resting it over her abdomen firmly.

"There's another 'only,' for you," she said. "I'm the only woman you've had _two_ babies with."

Han looked at their hands for a moment, his head cocked. He looked up at her, studied her face intently, his brows rising slowly.

"You're…?"

Leia nodded.

"Yes," she said softly, raising her shoulders. "Pregnant."

Han flattened his hand against her abdomen protectively; looking down, then up at her, intense awe written all over his features.

"You know – how…last night?" he asked, his head tilting to the other side. "You can know…?" he asked, remembering how early she'd known with Jaina, and how connected she'd been during the almost-nothing after Jaina.

Leia nodded again.

"And, ah," Han started. "It's okay? It's going to be – okay?"

"Yes," Leia said softly again, confident in it. "This one _will_ be okay."

Han drew her closer, kissing her jaw, and her cheek, and the top of her head. He wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

"That's good, Sweetheart," he said huskily. "That's so _good_."

She smiled, accepting the hug, and snuggling into his grip.

"I hope Jaina isn't too offended," she quipped.

Han mumbled into her hair, holding her tightly. He rested his cheek on her head, and then laughed, the sound of it rumbling through his chest.

"Man of my word," he joked. "I _told_ Bail I wasn't bringing you back 'til you were knocked up."

Leia laughed quietly, reveling in the affection he was showering on her. The beauty of the second time around was, she felt none of the anxious uncertainty or daunting fear she'd felt the first time – just contentment, and confidence, because she knew how to be a baby.

She didn't know how to be a mother of two, but she and Han could learn that next step in parenthood together – at least, for now, they both knew they could keep a baby alive, happy, and well until she was three, so this new one would reap the benefits of that. This was serendipitous, perfect timing – and Leia was thrilled with the moment, because it wasn't until last night, when Jaina had restlessly scrambled out of her arms in the rocking chair and insisted on putting herself in her bed instead of letting Leia rock her and carry her, that she'd realized how badly she, too, was ready for another baby.

* * *

 _\- alexandra_

 _story #387_


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: onwards (part two!). and hi, carl!

* * *

 ** _12 ABY_**  
 ** _Coruscant_**

* * *

They key to being a parent - a calmer parent, that is - was learning to focus on the bright side of things if at all possible. The bright side in general, of course, was Jaina, and everything about her, but little incidents weren't always wonderful. This morning in particular, a Holo reporter had gotten too close for comfort when Han was walking into Military Headquarters, three-year-old in tow. It had been a while since Jaina had been out and about in the government sector part of the city; since she'd been transitioned to staying with her caretaker, or Bail, or Chewbacca, she spent less time hanging out at work with Leia when she had low key days. Thus, it had also been a while since some vulture had an opportunity to try and snap a Holo of her for public consumption - an act most were pretty leery of doing, but every once in a while, a bold one went in for the proverbial kill. There hadn't even been a photo of Jaina released with her birth announcement, though there was _one_ sanctioned one from her private christening - Alderaanian-centric - and there were one or two that had been captured when she was out and about with both of her parents, but they were distant, and blurry.

Outside in the courtyard, when Han stopped short of entering his old office building because Jaina saw some birds she wanted to point at and talk to, he'd been approached, and from a couple meters or so away, a journalist had tried to sneak a Holo. Han had had it impressed upon him by several people that he was not allowed to break holo-cameras or physically assault anyone unless they posed direct harm to Jaina, but he'd still shouted at the man, when he noticed, and hurried to turn his daughter's face away.

Which resulted in a startled Jaina biting him, because the pretty birds had flown off, and giving an obnoxious, offended screech in his ear just as he was trying to maintain a grim, intimating glare at the perpetrator. The journalist had flashed a smirk and melted away, and the commotion had drawn a few curious looks in Han's direction - so with the birds gone, and seething with irritation, Han had taken Jaina into the building, and headed up to Rieekan's office.

He'd agreed to meet with Carlist about a week ago, though it hadn't been part of the plan for Jaina to crash the meeting. Leia was just so _sick_ lately, and it seemed to be irritating Jaina. At least, that was what he, Luke, and Leia decided was responsible for Jaina's attitude lately. Luke also suggested jealousy, over the new baby, but Leia was hesitant to consider it _that_. She said it was possible Jaina was able to sense a new presence in the house, and around Leia, but unlikely she had any concept of what it was. They hadn't told Jaina she was going to have a sibling yet, anyway. She repeated everything and had no idea what a secret was, so Han and Leia were waiting until it was more public knowledge in general.

The bright side, Han thought, scowling, as he sat in Carlist's office and watched Jaina run around in search of something to destroy, was that she seemed unfazed by the snap and flash of the Holo-cam. _She_ was more annoyed that Han had made the birdies scatter. She crouched down and peeked under the sofa, studying the area underneath it curiously, and Han sat back, rubbing his forehead. However the holograph had turned out, it would probably run somewhere this evening, and because she had alerts set for all of her family members - especially her baby - Leia would see it immediately, and given her radical fluctuations in temperament lately, she'd either be furious at Han, or she'd cry for two hours.

Not that he blamed her. She was in her fourteenth week with the new pregnancy, and the morning sickness, the headaches, the soreness - it was all, she said, much, much worse than she'd experienced with Jaina, though she also said that as far as she could tell, nothing was wrong with the baby.

 _It's healthy,_ she kept insisting - and Dr. Mellis agreed blithely - _maybe it's just reacting to Jaina reacting to it?_

She didn't know why this pregnancy was so much worse so far, and her doctor just shrugged sympathetically and assured her that's how it was sometimes, and with luck, things would die down the further into the second trimester she got. Han sure as hell hoped so - for her sake, of course, always for her sake, but her misery was taking a toll on him as well. With Jaina, Leia had been cautious about her mood swings, and often profusely horrified when she was unexpectedly nasty or irrational; this time around she seemed to just embrace the chaos of emotions. Han did his best to be understanding, and to keep from letting his feelings get too wounded, but for Sith's sake - she'd asked him to sleep on the couch two nights ago because _his breathing was too annoying._

Jaina sat up, and sat back on her heels, blinking at him. She moved her jaw a little slyly, and Han sat forward, glaring at her.

"What's in your mouth?" he asked.

Jaina lifted her chin, smirking, and rolled to the side, flopping onto her stomach and scrambling to get away. Han leapt up, grabbed her gently, and wrestled her onto his lap, tapping her jaw. Jaina made the mistake of opening her mouth to giggle, and the unknown object fell out of her mouth into Han's palm, warm and slimy. He narrowed his eyes, squinting, and found that it was a brass button, looked to be one off Carlist's old uniform.

Han rubbed it dry on his pants and then dropped it into his vest pocket, shaking his head.

"You got a death wish, Jainy?" he asked.

Jaina wriggled in his grip, scrunching up her nose.

"Daddy, give snack back," she insisted, throwing her head back dramatically.

"It wasn't a snack," Han argued.

Jaina gave a long, drawn-out whine.

"Let me gooooo," she insisted.

"Maybe," Han retorted. "Depends. If I put you down, you gonna try to choke yourself again?" he asked.

Jaina sighed.

"Yeessssss," she wailed stubbornly.

In spite of himself, Han grinned. He held her closer, and kissed the top of her head.

"Hang in there, baby," he muttered, nudging her cheek with his nose. "Won't be here long. Then we'll go play on the _Falcon_."

"Fack," Jaina cooed smugly. She nodded. "Fack, please."

" _Falllll-con_ ," Han stressed, snorting under his breath. Jaina's babyish nickname for the _Falcon_ had its very obvious drawbacks, mostly in that it sounded like she was swearing in a Chandrilan-Basic accent. Leia was not amused by it. Han, of course, was delighted.

The door opened, and Jaina bounced up to see who it was. She trampled on Han's groin, and he winced, grunting in pain and swiftly lifting her up a little. She draped herself over his shoulder and thrust out a hand in a wave, blissfully unconcerned with his discomfort. Wriggling her fingers nicely, she made a happy chirping noise and greeted Carlist.

"Hi, Carl," she said cutely. "Hi, Carl."

Han turned his head in time to see Carlist pause in the doorway, pleasantly surprised, and then slowly shut his office door, lifting his hand to wave back.

"Well, look who it is," he said, quickly going to his desk and sitting aside the stack of classified tech films in his hands. "The little princess herself," Carlist drawled, coming over and holding out his hands. Jaina scrambled, and Han lifted her over, relinquishing her to Rieekan. He picked her up easily and settled her on his hip. He touched his index finger lightly to her nose. "I know you're not a princess," he whispered conspiratorially. "I know Mama refused the inheritance. But I'm an old-fashioned guy," he said, drawing his hand back, and placing it on his heart gallantly, "and I'm at your service."

Jaina reared back happily, and then took Carlist's hand, and bit down on his index finger smugly. Han stood up, rolling his eyes.

"Jaina," he growled gently, taking her jaw in one hand gingerly and slowly extricating Rieekan's finger. "Quit _biting_."

Carlist laughed, waiving Han off, but Han was firm.

"She doesn't mean any harm," Carlist said.

"Yeah, I know, but Leia wants to reinforce it," Han muttered. He shook his head, holding Jaina's face pointedly. He gave her a look. " _No_ biting," he said.

Jaina pouted at him, slouched, and leaned into Rieekan's shoulder. Han stepped back, releasing her face, and arching a brow.

"We think she spends too much time with Zozy," he said dryly, shaking his head. "'Cause, y'know, Zozy has flat, dull teeth, and he nips to show affection. His nips don't hurt," Han explained. "Or, 'least, he only gums Jaina, so she doesn't understand that when she mimics it," he trailed off.

Carlist shrugged, swaying back and fourth with the three-year-old.

"Are you a little mooka?" he asked seriously.

Jaina cocked her head, and puckered her lips.

"Carl," she said mildly. She poked his jaw. "No thanks."

Rieekan raised his brows.

"Don't like my beard?" he asked.

Jaina gave him a sulky look.

"Scratch," she said, shaking her head. "Bad hugs."

Rieekan reached up and ran a palm over his face.

"Hmmm, got a point, my lady. Got a point," he said gruffly.

"Don't take it personal," Han snorted, lifting his arms. "She saw me with morning shadow once and cried for half an hour - here, I'll take her back," he said gruffly.

Rieekan handed her back to her father, and took a few steps back, heading for his desk.

"Sorry 'bout," Han began, gesturing at Jaina. He wasn't more specific, in case she picked up on him apologizing for her. He didn't know what kind of complex that would give her, even at just three years old.

Rieekan shrugged.

"Doesn't bother me," he says. "If Leia can wear her in a sling at the Senate, you sure as hell won't find me complaining about her in a private meeting," he said easily. He winked at Jaina. "Your sling days are over though, aren't they?" he asked brightly. "I saw what happened last time you went to the Senate," he snorted.

Han smirked, walking with Rieekan over to his desk. He took a seat in the chair in front of it while Carlist settled in, tucking Jaina in on his knee, and in the crook of his arm. Jaina's days of accompanying Leia to work - at least, work that took place outside of her private offices - had abruptly ended when, instead of napping or quietly listening to music while Leia presided over votes, she'd started singing out loud to the tunes, and once tried to throw herself out of Leia's Vice Chief box, just for fun. By her account, Leia had remained calm, and all it had taken was a quick flick of her hand, and an instinctive use of the Force, to gently lift Jaina and place her firmly back in a safe seat.

The moment was not recorded, as it had been during a closed debate session, but it had told Leia Jaina was now too old to be there. She hadn't been taken to any meeting, debates, or votes since.

"She's mobile, and talkative, but hey, she sleeps through the night," Han said. He glanced at Jaina, and ruffled her hair. " _Mostly_."

Jaina scrunched her nose again, and tilted her head into the touch, pleased. Han gave her a little hug, and then let her hop to the floor and go exploring again. He reached into his vest, and solemnly handed over the button.

"Here," he said. "She found this on the floor. Tried to eat it."

Rieekan snorted, taking it and dropping it in a drawer.

"One of mine ate _two_ of Morrie's earrings once," he said. "I was too afraid to tell her it happened on my watch so I just frantically checked diapers for a few days…" he trailed off, smirking a little. "All was well in the end."

"Usually is," Han said with a shrug. He paused, waiting for Carlist to start things, and then cleared his throat and leaned back, arching his brows. "What'd you want to see me for, Carlist?" he asked.

He was never opposed to a drink or a bite to eat with his old boss, but it was a little strange for Rieekan to have asked him to come in for a more official meeting. He'd specifically asked for Han's time as a _contractor,_ and the last thing Han had done with any of his contract work had been strategic consultation on undermining the Spice Cartels.

He couldn't really see what Rieekan might have to say about –

"Well, the Spice Cartels," Carlist muttered darkly.

"Huh," Han grunted, leaning back.

He kept a subtle eye on Jaina out of the corner of his eye. She'd gone to the window and was looking out.

"Daddy," she crooned, raising her hand. "Look. Ships. Lots of _ships_."

Carlist leaned back and pressed a button. His sunscreen rose, and Jaina lit up as she could see out more clearly.

"I love ships!" she squealed, bouncing up and down, and staring out to watch the traffic.

"Thanks," Han muttered.

Carlist watched her for a moment, and then turned back to Han, frowning.

"Is it okay if we talk in front of her?" he asked.

Han nodded.

"Yeah, she doesn't really listen unless someone is swearing," Han snorted. "Then she immediately repeats it to Bail or Rouge. Or Both."

"Of course," Rieekan said dryly.

"Usually she'd be with Yorev," Han said gruffly. "S'just, she's been a little restless and moody, and Yorev's petrified of disciplining her because – "

"She's not his," Rieekan supplied logically, "and she's the only daughter of the galaxy's favorite couple."

"Sure," Han muttered. He shrugged. "Leia's, uh, sick, so I've just got her with me," he said vaguely.

Rieekan nodded, but if he was curious, he didn't press any further. He assumed if Han wanted to divulge more information about Leia, he would.

"You don't have to justify it to me," he said. "I remember. Just don't want to scare her or anything," he said.

"We talkin' about somethin' scary?" Han asked warily.

Rieekan sighed.

"I dunno, you tell me when I'm finished," he muttered. He leaned forward, resting his weight on his elbows.

"Daddy," Jaina called. "Blue ship."

"Can you find one in every colour?" Han asked seriously.

Jaina almost fell over with excitement, nodding. Han looked back to Rieekan, and arched his eyebrows.

"You got like, ten minutes, maximum," he drawled.

Rieekan smirked.

"I'm just gonna run somethin' by you," he said. He waved a hand. "It's not a pressured request, it's not, uh, comin' from any higher ups, I haven't mentioned it to anyone because I wanted to feel you out."

"You gonna buy me dinner first?" Han asked skeptically.

Rieekan smirked at him.

"Same old Han," he said.

"S'what you want, ain't it?"

Rieekan nodded.

"Red ship," Jaina announced. " _White_ ship!"

When Jaina turned around, seeking approval, Han nodded to her proudly, and she smugly turned back around to continue her project. Rieekan glanced at her.

"She's cute, she's really cute, Han," he said fondly, shaking his head affectionately.

Han tilted his head, his interest piqued.

"You're stallin,'" he pointed out gruffly. "What's goin' on, Carlist? The galaxy fallin' apart again?"

"Not yet," Rieekan said heavily. He nodded his head back at Jaina, giving Han a wry look. "She's givin' me second thoughts about askin' you," he muttered.

"Ah," Han said dryly. He sat back warily, considering Rieekan for a while. He hadn't had any idea what he'd wanted when he asked him to come in, but he was starting to get at least some vague idea. "You want me back?" he asked, though he guessed that's where this was going.

Rieekan held up his hands cautiously.

"As I said, I haven't brought this up to anyone, 'cause I don't want anyone puttin' pressure on you," he said. "You served pretty much in the worst of times, and you got a different life now, so I'm just gonna tell you what I'm thinkin'."

Han nodded.

"You've done some consulting with the interdiction forces," Rieekan said.

Han nodded. He'd been doing so since Jaina was just about a year and a half old – not with just the interdiction forces, but anyone, really. Much of his contract work came to him through Rieekan or other of his old military contacts. But the thing he liked about it was how little, or much of it, he could do, depending on when he wanted to be home with Jaina and Leia – or when they needed him there.

"The Cartels have started funding Imperial insurgents in the Outer Rim," Rieekan said heavily. "It's gone from the Spicers actively running mafias outside of any run of law to them trying to broker deals where if they can get some Imperials back in power on some planets beyond our reach, so to speak, they can start consolidating power."

Rieekan leaned forward.

"So it's not just a money issue, not just a 'let's get the drugs under control' issue, now it's a political problem, which means it can be a military problem instead of a Rim Police Force issue."

Han shifted, nodding warily. He'd advised the Rim Police Force on spice routes previously, and what kind of skill it took to out-pilot the renegades.

"You know the Outer Rim," Rieekan said, "and you know the way these Spice Cartels work – you're a pro – "

"Yeah," Han drawled. "'Cause I used to run for 'em."

"I don't care about that," Rieekan snorted, waving his hand. "That was a lifetime ago. That's a good thing, the way I see it. You still know the major players. You still got contacts – "

"Alienated people last time I did some consulting," Han warned dryly.

Rieekan hesitated.

"That's what worries me, Han," he said heavily. "You _have_ done a lot of work that directly thwarts the old cartels you worked for, and if they merge with pockets of Imperial insurgency and gain power – you're going to be a target."

He paused.

"And you and I both know cartels aren't like some more civilized opponents. Your family – "

"Leia's a _Vice Chief_ ," Han said dryly. "No one in their right mind would come after her. Lausta'd have a bullet in their head before they thought it," he said, thinking fondly of Leia's chief of security.

Rieekan sat back. He glanced over his shoulder, and then looked back.

"Jaina's not," he said quietly.

Han bristled.

"Have there been specific threats?" he demanded in a low growl. "Leia'd know about it," he added warily. "Leia has intelligence tracking on Jaina's name, and – "

"No, no," Rieekan muttered, flicking his wrist. "Not – specifically. But there is animosity towards _you,_ among the cartel chatter we hear," he noted. "I don't want that to evolve."

Han sat forward. He let his gaze wander over to his daughter.

"Jaina, c'mere," he said quietly.

She turned, looked at him, and skipped over.

"C'mere," he said again, pulling her onto his lap. Jaina leaned into his shoulder, content, but peered around Rieekan to still stare out the window.

"Green ship," she whispered, delighted.

Han ran a hand over his hair.

"No threats on this one, though?" he clarified. "Not specific?"

Rieekan shook his head.

"No," he said heavily. "Nothing on her. Nothing leveled at Leia, either – again, or you specifically, _yet_." He sat back. "I wanted to tell you as soon as I heard the chatter start, so you'd be in the loop and yes, I wanted to offer you a temporary commission."

He cleared his throat.

"This particular group of insurgents has been Jan's pet focus for a year or so, and when he noticed the cartel involvement, he got antsy. He's convening councils to launch a military excursion into the Rim to oust the Spice influence and deconstruct the insurgent footholds," Rieekan explained.

Han nodded, still running his hand over Jaina's hair protectively.

"You want me to lead it?" he guessed.

Rieekan let out a heavy breath.

"Yeah, that's – yeah, Han, you'd be my first choice, given your personal experience in the region, and your tactical acumen when it comes to dealing with how these – irrational actors think."

To his surprise, Han laughed. He looked down at Jaina, scrunching his nose.

"That's me," he told her slyly. "Daddy's an irrational actor."

Jaina giggled. She blew him a kiss, and pointed at the window, whining under her breath.

"Ahh, okay, okay," Han muttered, letting her back down. Jaina darted back off to the window, and shoved her nose against it happily.

"Believe me, Han," Rieekan said warily. "It's hard for me to ask you to help run a military interdiction when you've got your toddler sitting in your lap."

Han shrugged.

"Well, she's over there now," he said flatly, pointing at Jaina by the window.

Rieekan smirked ruefully. He sighed, and tilted his head.

"I think we need you on this one," he said firmly, "but I won't twist your arm or anythin', I'm just throwin' the offer out there." He waved his hand. "I was thinkin' you might be stir crazy, might be anglin' for some action," he added, jerking his chin at Jaina a little.

Han sighed, considering his next words. Regardless, he wasn't going to give an answer in this moment, not without speaking to Leia. He just wasn't sure how honest he wanted to be with Rieekan, for now.

"Ahhh," he sighed, reaching up to rub his jaw. "Tell you the truth, Carlist, I mighta taken you up on it pretty quick, a few months back," he admitted.

Not because he wanted to get away from Leia or Jaina; far from it. He was just generally more sensitive to making the world a better place, and missions like this did have appeal for him. He also had liked getting back to the consultations, playing those tactical puzzle games – but right at this moment?

"Look, I'm gonna tell you this in confidence," Han said gruffly, "'cause it ain't really – public, yet, not that we ever really broadcast it," he muttered. He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "Leia's pregnant again."

Rieekan sat back, his brows going up. He broke into a smile, standing up and reaching his hand out.

"That's great," he said, shaking Han's hand. "Happy to hear it, Han," he said sincerely.

Han grinned, squeezing his hand back, nodding proudly.

"Haven't really told anyone," he said. "Y'know, Bail knows, the family, and she's showin' a little faster, so the jig's up soon, but," he hesitated. "She's been _real_ sick with this one."

Rieekan sat back down, nodding sagely. He scratched his jaw.

"You know, there's been some speculation," he muttered, arching a brow. "'Course, there always is, with you two," he reflected.

"Don't tell Leia that," Han said warily. "She'll think it's 'cause they're saying she's gained weight, and she'll," he trailed off. "She's just havin' a harder time, with this one."

Rieekan nodded sympathetically. He knew Leia had been absent from her office much more than usual over the past month or two, but none of her work was suffering, and he thought it was just a change in her work schedule – assumed she was working more nights, or from her office at the Alderaanian Embassy. This made infinitely more sense.

"I got to think it over, Carlist," Han said. "Talk to Leia. 'Specially if it means I might be deployed, 'cause with Jaina, you know, I was always home, available, and I think that made things really easy on her."

"Of course," Rieekan said firmly. "I'd never expect an answer from you on the spot, or without discussing it with your wife."

Han smiled thinly, and nodded in thanks. He looked past Rieekan's shoulder at Jaina again. She swayed back and forth, humming and tapping on the window gleefully.

"Jainy, you want to go play on the _Falcon_ now?" he asked.

Jaina whipped around, jumping into the air. She darted forward, grabbing Han's knee and squeezing, her face lighting up.

" _Fack_!" she shrieked.

Rieekan sat back, arching his brows in amusement.

"That's how she says…?"

"Yeah, it drives Leia up the wall," Han snorted.

"She sounds like Mon when she's stubbed her toe," Rieekan laughed.

Han stood, bending to pick Jaina up. She laughed and slid her arm around his neck automatically, snuggling closer possessively. He turned and pressed a kiss to her forehead, smiling at her warmly, and extended his hand across the desk to his old boss.

"I'll talk to Leia, Carlist," he promised. "See what she thinks."

Rieekan nodded gruffly, and returned the handshake firmly, coming around the desk to show Han out generously. Han gave him a final nod, and carried Jaina down the familiar hallways towards the lift, stopping only to hesitate outside the door of what used to be his old office.

He turned, pointing at the door.

"Jainy," he said gruffly. "Daddy used to work here." He poked her stomach softly. "Hmm? What do you think about that?"

Jaina looked at the door for a moment, curious, and then turned and attempted an escape from his arms, which he prevented easily. In protest at being thwarted, Jaina put her face right next to his hear, and screamed in it – and Han just rolled his eyes as hard as he could, and shook his head, grinning, and bearing it.

* * *

For hours, Leia had been shrouded in darkness in her bedroom, wallowing in a specific kind of moodiness that was likely about one-part self-pity, one-part nauseous exhaustion, and one-part seething irritation that she seemed truly unable to power through this.

She'd stopped vomiting around the lunch hour, which was a miracle, these days. She was still wary of eating anything, despite being vaguely starving. She'd managed to get some work done, but her head was killing her, her breasts were killing her, she was tired despite the fact that Jaina was actually sleeping well, lately – if her mother wasn't too distressed, that was. She felt like she had a sinus infection, and for some entirely unfair reason, her ankles were already swelling.

She kept telling Han she wanted to have word with this baby, a kind of casual demand as to why it was being so, so troublesome, but she was too tired to follow through with it – and she was also busy being grateful that if nothing else, at _least_ it was healthy.

She clung to that, every time she felt the calm, lulling heartbeat inside her, and checked the fluttery, subtle vitals she knew were there to reassure her all was well. It was just, well, a little disheartening that she was a couple weeks into her second trimester, and the worst of the symptoms did not seem to be subsiding.

She rolled over uneasily in bed, turning her pillow to the cool side, her lashes fluttering restlessly. She hadn't had a wave of dizziness or nausea in a while, which was a relief, but she still felt too morose to get up – and it was late, anyway; what was the point? Jaina had been a terror this morning, affected by Leia's agitation, no doubt, but also angry that her mother had been too busy hugging the sani to give her any attention.

It nettled Leia that Han had decided to send Yorev home and take Jaina to his meeting with Rieekan. Not because she had issues with Jaina going with him – it was more that she regretted that Han felt he couldn't let Yorev take her when she was having a full attitude meltdown, and she knew part of that was because he knew Leia would be home from work, and figured it'd be less stress if she wasn't worried about Yorev and Jaina.

Han was just so, _so_ – and she hadn't been very gracious to him lately, and he was still so –

She rolled over again, her eyes drifting to the glimmering chrono projection near the bed. She hadn't heard Jaina screeching in a while, either, and she had been periodically screeching all evening, apparently right back to her troublesome behavior when she arrived home.

Leia wondered if she'd been so disruptive around Carlist, or of she had fallen into her usual adorable sweet angel routine, the one she used around others to convince them she was a perfect little doll all the time.

She resisted the urge to probe Jaina's mind and emotions; she didn't want to set her off. About half an hour ago, she'd heard her daughter screaming _'Mama, I want Mama'_ and it had nearly reduced her to tears.

Leia ran a hand through her hair and turned her intuitive powers inward instead, checking on the baby. All was quiet there – in fact, the new little one appeared to be asleep, and Leia touched it only lightly, comforting them both. Again, she wondered if Jaina could make sense of the new presence, or if she understood there was something new there at all.

They hadn't sat her down and explained it yet – and hadn't really made an announcement elsewhere, either, though her close family members knew, and had guessed before Leia told them.

She kept meaning to reach out to Ryoo and ask her advice on introducing a new sibling, but she spent all her free time catching up on work she'd shuttled aside while she was resting, or, naturally, playing with and mothering Jaina.

Yawning, Leia rolled onto her back, listlessly trying to decide if she wanted to go to sleep, a real, restful sleep, or drag herself up and go spend some time with her family. It seemed to be an impossible decision. It was getting close to Jaina's bed time, so Leia didn't want to stir her up.

She sighed, rubbing a hand over her face, and then stirred slightly when she heard the door open. No lights flickered on, and she lifted her head, watching Han's shadowy figure. He shuffled into the room without a word, glancing over to check on her. She laid her head back down, unsure what his purpose was.

He stripped, changed into sweats, and then the next thing she knew, he was crawling in bed next to her and going through the process of settling in. She swiveled her head to the side on the pillow, eyeing him narrowly. As his head moved closer to her pillow, and his arm slid around her, she checked the time, and then feebly kicked out her foot.

Before she could stop herself, she gave him a glare.

"Han," she demanded, unexpectedly riled up. "If you're here _cuddling_ ," she asked, someone managing to make it sound like a sin, and cringing at herself, "who is watching my baby?"

She grit her teeth at her own tone. This time around, she was twice as aggressive towards him sometimes, and perhaps it had something to do with how miserable this pregnancy was. She hated to be a cliché, but sometimes it was hard to look at him without resenting him; _he_ didn't have to hand over his body for forty weeks, _he_ didn't lose control of his emotions, his physical comfort – and then she felt awful, because she loved Han so much.

He sometimes joked that maybe this new baby didn't like him very much, and that's why she was so Hoth-y at him. _Hoth-y_ – the new code word he had coined.

Han gave a quiet, outraged snort at her question.

"Our _toddler_ ," he retorted, "is with your dad."

Leia shifted, struggling a little in his grip. He wrapped both arms around her snugly, and stubbornly. He sighed tiredly, and snuggled up, trying to keep her from getting too disturbed.

" _What_ – " she started irritably.

"'M tired, Leia," Han admitted in a mumbled, "and I was gettin' too pissed off at her," he confessed grudgingly. "I called him for help. She's fine."

Guilty washed over Leia, and her eyes burned with tears. That weepy, abrupt curse of hormones washed over her. Han really had been doing so much these past few weeks – more than usual, and he was already Jaina's primary caregiver – while she was exhausted and sick and barely able to focus on work, much less the – harder, in her opinion – task of mothering Jaina.

"I'm sorry," she whispered huskily. "I haven't been helping, you're getting no time, and you had to ask –"

Han grumbled something and slid his and gently up her shoulder, then over her mouth playfully, kissing the back of her neck.

"Leia," he growled softly. "Shhh. Go to sleep Bail's glad to help."

Leia sniffled, and he shushed her again, pressing that soft kiss to her neck a second time, blasé about the situation. This past year, Han had certainly gotten more lax about handing Jaina off to family members and Yorev, which she was sure had to be a relief for him.

Still, she stirred, rubbing her eyes, and then sat up, struggling out of his grip and lunging over to tap on the bedside light. Han rolled dramatically onto his back, groaning pointedly.

"Sithspit, woman," he groused. "I got the little monster a fun babysitter to spoil her until she falls asleep, so we could get some extra rest, and you turn the light on – "

"Well," Leia admitted in a small voice. "I was thinking about getting up."

Han laughed under his breath.

"'Course you were," he muttered.

"I heard her screaming for me," Leia ventured.

"Yeah, 'cause I told her she was taking a bath and drinking milk with supper," Han retorted. "As if _you'd_ be the softie in that situation."

Leia worried at her lip with her teeth, sulking. Han rubbed his eye and looked over at her. She scooted back, propping pillows behind her, and he rolled onto his stomach, his hand creeping across the small space between them.

"Can I touch?" he muttered cautiously.

Though he certainly had more privileges as her husband, and the baby's father, Leia was less tolerant of her abdomen being touched than she had been when she was pregnant with Jaina, and even _he_ had his hand slapped away last week when he'd caught her in a bad mood.

Leia nodded. Han rested his palm on the curve of her abdomen gently, tilting his head.

"You feel it already, don't you?" he asked.

"Mmmhmm."

"Feelin' okay?"

"Baby's asleep," Leia told him, reaching down to rest her hand next to his. "I have felt fairly decent for the past hour," she answered hesitantly. She licked her lips. "Thank you for asking."

"'Course," he said, leaning forward to press his lips to her stomach.

Leia lifted her hand, and slid it through her hair.

"Was she a nightmare _all_ day?" she asked, her voice trembling slightly.

"Sure was," Han said cheerily. "She ripped the lid off her sippy cup and threw it at me."

"The lid? Or the cup?"

"All of it. Juice, too," Han snorted. "Also, she tried to eat a button in Carlists' office. Then, she tried to eat the dice," he said.

"The _Falcon's_ dice?"

"Yeah."

Leia snatched at his hair tensely, and Han frowned, glaring at her.

"Well, how did she get a hold of those?" she demanded. "What if she had _choked_?" she asked, her eyes cutting accusingly.

Han gently pulled his head away, pushing up on one arm.

"She climbs things now," he said tensely. "She also did her _thing_ ," he said, flicking his hand – Jaina had climbed up on the dashboard, but she'd still fallen short, so she'd did the trick where she stared hard at something until it flitted over to her happily with the help of the Force.

Leia pursed her lips, and Han frowned.

"I was watchin' her, Leia," he said edgily. "I was _right_ there, it just," he broke off, frustrated. "Don't come after me like that."

Leia bit her lip. She drew her legs up and bowed her head, sighing heavily.

"Fuck," she whispered. "I'm _sorry_ , Han," she said again. "I'm sorry, I know I'm – "

Han sighed. He didn't say anything immediately. He rolled to his side, propping his head on his arm, and bit his thumbnail thoughtfully for a moment.

"Sweetheart," he murmured. "I know you've got it rough right now. I know you don't feel good, and you don't mean it, but can you," he paused, choosing his words delicately, "can you try to ease up on me?" he requested warily. "'M tryin' to be there for you."

Leia let her head fall back. She nodded. Han looked up at her, and shook his head a little warningly when he saw her eyes well up again.

"Ahhh," he sighed. "Don't cry," he said softly. "I won't sleep for a week, if I make you cry."

Leia laughed a little.

"You didn't," she sighed. She waved her hand at her chest. "I can feel how harsh I'm being and I just," she snapped her fingers, "don't hold back. I just," she paused, cocking a brow at him tiredly. "I wish _you_ were vomiting all the time, too," she hissed.

Han snorted.

"Yeah, okay, fair," he drawled.

He sat up, moving next to her and leaning in, his shoulder against hers. He rested his arm over her shoulder, and ran his hand over her gently. Leia let her head fall against him heavily, alert, and wide awake – a direct contradiction to what he'd tried to do.

"How was your meeting with Carlist?" she asked.

Han shrugged.

"S'good. Jaina's still callin' him Carl," he said.

"Cute," Leia murmured.

Han nodded in agreement.

"What did he want?" she asked.

Han shifted a little evasively.

"Catch up," he said slowly. "Ask me about some of that consultin' work I did."

"Mmhm," Leia hummed expectantly. "And?" she prompted.

"Sounds like you already know," Han muttered edgily.

She shook her head.

"I don't know what he wanted," she said honestly. "I am aware Jan wants to mount a federal interdiction in the Outer Rim, and it occurred to me they would ask you to consult with strategy."

Han hesitated, but said nothing, and Leia lifted her head. She turned to look at his profile, her lips parting.

"Ohhh," she sighed quietly, realization dawning slowly. "Carlist wants to reinstate your commission?" she guessed.

After a long moment, Han nodded carefully.

"Temporary," he grunted warily.

Leia nodded. It made sense. Han had the regional expertise, and numerous contacts – if he hadn't alienated many of them with other legitimate work he'd done. He also had extensive experience working for the cartels; he knew they way they thought. He knew the way criminals thought – and he was a damn good general, either way.

She ran her hand along her thigh, plucking at strings on the covers, and then lifted her chin.

"What did you tell him?" she asked.

Han winced, hesitating again – he was suddenly unsure if Leia would appreciate how honest he'd been with Rieekan.

"Well. I, uh, told 'im you were pregnant," he said.

Leia nodded.

"I'm sure he guessed," she said flippantly. "I officially notified Mon last week and she gave me a confused, distracted look, and said I'd already told her that. I _hadn't_ ," Leia noted, a little amused, "but I think I'm showing more, and earlier, this time."

Han laughed under his breath.

"I don't think you're showin' more," he said.

"Sweet husband," Leia said dryly, shaking her head. "Sweet, _lying_ husband."

Han stretched pointedly, putting his hands behind his head in a relaxed posed.

"S'not lies, it's self preservation," he joked.

She kicked him gently. Han grinned. She cleared her throat, licking her lips lightly.

"So?" she prompted. "Your response to Carlist?"

"C'mon, I didn't answer him," Han said. "Said I had to talk to you, before anythin'," he said. "And," he started, then frowned, shaking his head. "No, Leia, Bail's got Jaina, we got time to be alone and – "

"Hide from her," Leia supplied moodily.

"—get some rest, or anythin' else you _might_ want to – "

"I kind of _do_ want to do that," Leia noted, suddenly cocking her head with interest.

" _Really_?" Han asked excitedly, losing his train of thought immediately. Lately, any attempts at sexual intimacy had had the tragically comic effect of making Leia nauseous – or she complained that she was just too sore for her breasts to be touched, and it was turning her off everywhere else.

Leia relaxed, taking his hand.

"Maybe," she murmured. She caught his eye. "I do want to hear what you're thinking about the interdiction mission, though."

"You more starved for shop talk or sex?" Han asked.

"Work," Leia said frankly, and immediately.

Han groaned affectionately.

"What's it _like_ , bein' a woman?" he demanded forlornly. "Havin' a brain that works like _that_?"

"Having a brain that works? It's nice." Leia quipped. She elbowed him gently. "The rest of womanhood, well," she sighed dramatically. "If you tell me about Carlist and the military I'll go down on you," she hissed at him temptingly.

"I'll send 'im a thank you note," Han joked dryly.

He sighed, though, and turned his head to her seriously.

"I dunno, Leia," he said, his voice quieting. "He brought it up, and first thing I thought was no, I ain't doin' that, I'm _done_ ," he said firmly. "But," he started.

Leia slid her hand over to his thigh and squeezed gently, resting her chin on his shoulder.

"But," she repeated softly. "You need a break."

Han looked at her sharply, shaking his head.

"No," he said curtly. " _That's_ not it. What, a break from Jainy? I love – "

Leia blew air out threw her nose pointedly.

"For Sith's sake, Han, wanting to work, to have something else, doesn't mean you don't _love_ Jaina. What are you implying about _me_ , if that's how it's measured?"

Han blinked, mollified.

"I didn't mean – "

"I know," Leia said emphatically. She pursed her lips, falling silent for a moment. "Han, don't be afraid to tell me you need to do more _work_ ," she said. "I _told_ you that at some point, you'd need more than just – stay at home father."

"Always gotta be right, huh, Your Highness?" Han grumbled.

He sounded so guilty, and Leia sighed, leaning into him soothingly. She didn't know how he did it, anyway. They both loved Jaina more than they could put into words, more than they could comprehend, and yet she knew if she was the one home with her all day, almost every day, she would lose her mind, and part of who she was. She'd known that Han would not be fulfilled with odds and ends of consulting jobs forever, even if he had sworn he would.

Han sighed, and it sounded a little frustrated.

"Carlist is worried the consultin' I been doin' might put my name on some lists," he muttered, "some hit lists."

"Ah," Leia uttered softly.

She lifted one shoulder.

"Well, we'll manage," she murmured. "My name is still on the top of many, many lists," she quipped.

"Yeah, but cartels go after families – "

"No one will touch our children, Han," Leia said coolly – though she sounded so confidently dangerous that Han almost jumped out of his skin.

Her hand drifted to her abdomen, and she nodded firmly.

"If anyone dared, I would become the thing they fear faster than they can blink."

Han nodded, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye. He suppressed a smirk of pride – it was really the only circumstance under which he'd be able to see Leia go ballistic, Force-wise, and not only forgive her – encourage her. Luke's serenity be damned.

He let out a breath again, faster this time, and sat forward some.

"I kinda been thinkin' about it all day, though," he muttered. "And y'know what? If this is a threat that means the Empire might gain a foothold, I don't want that," he said tensely. "I don't want them gettin' any power back, and I don't want the Spice Lords gettin' huge pockets of power and sellin' Spice unregulated, 'cause what if Jaina gets her hands on it? Or what if some Imp gets a good handle on the Outer Rim, and that start's spreadin', and Jaina ends up havin' to fight the Empire or somethin'?"

He reached up and rubbed his face tensely, shaking his head, his jaw tight.

"Started thinkin', I need to go back in, if Carlist thinks I can make a difference, and it ain't really 'cause I'm bored or a I need a break, it's 'cause I can't _not_ be involved in that stuff anymore, Leia," he said earnestly. "Can't just act like'm too street wise for the politics, y'know?"

He looked over at her.

"'Cause what you do, what I do, that matters. 'Cause of Jaina. For Jaina," he said, and then gestured at her abdomen. "For her. Him. Them."

Leia whacked him in the shoulder.

"It's only one."

He grinned, inching away.

"If you _know_ , then why d'you get so _testy_ – "

"I don't want to spontaneously grow another one because you jinxed me!"

"I don't think that _happens_ , Leia," snorted Han.

She rolled her eyes, but sat forward thoughtfully, processing all of the other things he'd said. She gave him an affectionate, half smile.

"You're just now realizing that the work I do," she said softly, "betters the galaxy for children?"

"Nah," Han said, kind of hoarsely, "it just didn't hit home as hard until now."

Leia leaned over and kissed his shoulder.

"You know I, of all people, will never begrudge you a righteous fight," she said softly. "I am in favor of what you choose to do, whatever it is."

"What do you think I should tell him?"

"No, Han," she chided gently. "I'm serious. I support you. It is your decision."

Han sighed. He leaned back heavily against the headboard, his brow knitted tensely.

"I dunno what kind of time frame he's asking," he muttered. "What if I'm leavin' you alone a lot, or I miss bein' there when you have the baby? Or you got to be alone a lot after it's born? Leia, I don't know – "

"Well, if you are gone for a bit after the baby is born, I'll be on maternity leave," Leia said. "Yorev will be a help with Jaina, and the family will – I'm sure Jobal or Sola would come stay with me if I needed it; they were always offering with Jainy," she pointed out.

She had never taken them up on it because she was so busy trying to adjust herself, and she hadn't wanted visitors. This time around, she knew she'd take any help, and all help, _immediately_ , when it was offered.

"I don't really need you _while_ I'm pregnant," Leia said abruptly.

"Thanks," Han snorted dryly.

"I _need_ you," she amended. "But it's not the same…I can manage fine," she said breezily. "Han," she said, catching his eye. "We will make it work. Like we made it work when I ran for Vice Chief. We can be a family with two full-time working parents. _Plenty_ of beings do that. And we're more well off than most," she added.

Han sighed, slouching a bit.

"'M still gonna think on it," he said heavily. "'M not leavin' while you're so sick," he added moodily.

"I'm not that bad," Leia placated mildly.

Han looked at her incredulously.

"Leia, this has been _awful_ for you."

She smiled tiredly, and slunk down in bed some. She snuggled back up under the covers, and inched over to him, tucking herself into his side primly. She nodded against his shoulder, sighing.

"A possible theory for why it is so bad this time is that perhaps I'm having a boy," she murmured. "Dr. Mellis shot me down, though. She said sometimes it all just hits you wrong."

"Boy?" Han grunted. "That'd be fun."

"What if it's another girl?" Leia asked.

Han smiled.

"One like my Jainy?"

Leia clicked her tongue.

" _Your_ Jainy? Listen to you. _Whipped_."

Han laughed.

"Well, we could stop sayin' if and this time you just find out – "

"I like letting them tell me," Leia murmured.

"You still swear you didn't know about Jaina until - ?"

"I promise, Han," she placated. "I either didn't know what I was looking for, or its an irrelevant thing for the babies to understand or mention or – "

"They mention things to you when they're in there? They like my nerf steaks?" Han asked seriously.

She laughed.

"No," she murmured. "More like they just…feel."

"Hmm."

Han reached over and touched her ribs gently.

"How's it feelin' right now?" he asked.

Leia moved closer, taking a deep breath.

"Actually," she said honestly. " _I'm_ starting to feel better than I have in a few weeks," she admitted, relieved. "Baby's still asleep."

Han turned his head on the pillow and kissed her.

"Will kissing wake it up?" he muttered huskily.

Leia shrugged. She kissed him in return.

"I'd get up and go spend some time with Jaina, but," she started.

"We need time, too," Han reminded her.

"Yes," she sighed, reaching out to run her hands through his hair. "Just take it slow," she murmured, smirking a little, "in case the jostling makes me sick."

"Jostling?" he joked in a low voice. "Jostling, that's what I do to you?"

She giggled quietly.

"Why don't I start with you?" she offered, sitting up, and bending to kiss his chest. She placed a few kisses down to his abdomen, and Han shrugged, lifting his head.

"I mean, if that's what you're craving," he joked.

She grumbled, rolling her eyes at the joke, and had reached out to push the sheets down further when there was a knock on the door. Leia paused, and glanced over narrowly. Han sat up, leaning back on his elbows.

"That better not be – "

"Um, Han? Or…Leia?"

Bail.

Leia sighed quietly and sat back, readjusting everything. She leaned against the headboard, though pressing close to Han and he reached over and tapped on the light at the other side of the bed.

"Come in," Leia said.

Bail opened the door. He blinked, adjusting to the dim lighting, and then stood there warily, staring at Leia. She had the distinct impression that he was somehow scandalized to find her in bed with Han, and in a moment of amusement, it occurred to her that while he objectively, obviously, knew they slept together, he'd never in his life seen it, even something this innocuous.

When he didn't say anything, Leia threw one hand up.

"Well, if you're _there_ , and he's _here_ ," she said, nudging Han, "who the hell is watching my baby?" she demanded, exasperated.

"Jaina?" Bail asked.

"Oh no, I meant the other one," Leia retorted, deadpan.

Her father cleared his throat.

"Jaina's playing quietly in her crib," he said. "I _am_ sorry to disturb you," he said, genuinely apologetic. "I wasn't sure – "

"What do you mean playing quietly in her crib?" Han asked incredulously. "Did you _poison_ her?"

"I think she was just tired of _you_ ," Bail retorted. The comeback was so fast, Han blinked as if he had whiplash. He glared.

"What is it, Father?" Leia asked patiently.

"I wasn't sure if you'd like me to stay the night," he asked. "So that even after she goes to bed, if she wakes up, you can just have a lie in."

Leia blinked, taken aback. She glanced at Han.

"Did you ask him to…?"

"No," Han said.

"Han just asked if I'd do her bedtime routine," Bail said. "I thought I'd offer to stay."

Leia hesitated, looking at Han. He seemed uncertain, because he wasn't sure what she wanted to due, and Leia made an executive decision.

"That would be nice, Father," she decided. She cleared her throat softly. "I think we'd both appreciate that."

He nodded.

"And you're feeling a little better, Leia?" he asked.

She nodded.

"She'll be real good in a minute," Han piped up, deadpan.

Leia turned to give him a baleful glare. Bail grimaced, inching back from the doorway. He lifted his hand in an awkward little wave, and then walked off. Leia heard his step on the stairs, and frowned, shaking her head.

"Dad – " she started.

"I got it," Han snorted, getting up to go shut the door Bail had left wide open. He bounced off the bed, and the motion hit Leia like a tidal wave. She took a deep breath.

Leia lay back heavily, rolling her eyes. The door shut, and Han strode back to his side of the bed, rolling smugly onto the mattress and over to her. He reached for her, only to have Leia sit up and put her head between her knees.

She groaned softly.

"Han," she murmured. "I'm sorry."

He froze, drawing his hand back, concerned.

"You okay?" he asked.

He barely got the words out before she turned abruptly, got out of bed, and darted into the 'fresher. He heard her retching a few minutes later, and rolled lazily onto his back, staring at the ceiling in resignation.

The bad days were so much worse for her, he reminded himself. _So much worse for her_. He rubbed a hand over his face and then got up to follow her, after it had been a few minutes. He intended to go about his usual routine of getting her ice-cold water and a little shot of mouthwash, but she came out before he could go in.

She leaned against the doorway; her shoulders slumped, and she shook her head. She cupped her hand low on her abdomen.

"This can't last the whole time," she said faintly. "It _can't_."

Han tilted his head sympathetically, and held out an arm. Leia came forward, and walked right into the hug, leaning against him tiredly. He dropped a kiss to the crown of her head, and rested his cheek there, and softly, he whispered:

"Thank you, Leia."

"We both want the baby, Han," she said testily – but still, softly, he whispered _thank you_ again, because it didn't matter that they both wanted the baby, she was the one who, in every sense of the word, bore the weight.

* * *

 _-alexandra_


	3. Chapter 3

a/n: the classic three scene chapter squished between the two-sceners!

* * *

 ** _12 ABY_**  
 ** _Coruscant_**

* * *

The volume in the Solo penthouse could be described in one word: _loud._ It was pleasantly loud, but loud all the same, and it wasn't necessarily due to any one thing. It was just a general cacophony, the sort that came from having several adults in and out, and three more children than usual.

The Naberries – some of them – were on planet, and though Ryoo had taken her husband's name and generally styled herself as a Vex; Leia still generally referred to all of her biological mother's people collectively as 'the Naberries.'

Ruwee, Jobal, Sola, and Ryoo had traveled to Coruscant to attend an event at which the Queen of Naboo was honoring Pooja. Darred and Whyler had stayed back in Theed – Darred for work, and Whyler because Indy was in debate competitions he didn't want to miss – but at the last minute, Han and Leia had convinced Ryoo to bring the little ones and spend some quality time with Jaina.

Maiah and Iver she had met, of course, when she was about a year old, but she _hadn't_ yet been introduced to Ryoo's last baby, Niaz – and Han and Leia hadn't met him, either. They kept in contact, so it never felt like it was that long since they had last seen the Naberries, but as Leia sat on her sofa watching two-year-old Niaz work on a colour block puzzle on the floor, she found it hard to believe she'd never seen him in person.

"It doesn't feel like it's been that long," she murmured, tilting her head at the little boy.

"Oh, I know," Ryoo sighed. "You know how it is now, especially with your own kid," she said. "The time absolutely _flies_. I can't believe he's two."

"And Whyler still can't believe he has a fourth baby," Sola joked, coming in from the kitchen.

Leia leaned back, laughing.

"I _have_ apologized," she said primly – Ryoo very often, and very loudly, accused Leia of convincing her she wanted one more baby. Meeting Jaina, and playing with her, had stoked the fever, and about a year after Jaina was born – along came Niaz Vex.

Ryoo blew air out threw her lips, rolling her eyes.

"He loves it," she sang, gesturing at her youngest son. "And he was _amazed_ at how easy this one was compared to the twins," she snorted. "One baby, one diaper, one nap to handle," she listed, whistling lightly. "And, we'd both already done it before, so you're an old pro," she added.

Leia sighed, resting her chin on her palm with her brows raised.

"Here's to hoping," she murmured.

She was happy to give Jaina the chance to interact with her cousins, and always eager to observe her with other children as she and Han prepared for the new baby. Jaina was not around other children her age too often, though Rouge often took her to the child education center at the Alderaanian embassy, to immerse her in Alderaanian language and let her get to know the culture.

Still, more often than not she was with Han, or Yorev, or Chewbacca – Leia just didn't see the need to put her in daycare when they had their own support system, and Jaina's needs could be tricky, when her Force sensitivity was taken into account.

They heard a _thud_ from upstairs – and they had been hearing thuds all day – and all of the women looked up, Sola raising her brow.

"Are we sure Han is okay up there?" she asked dryly.

"Trial by fire," retorted Ruwee, with a small smile.

Han had been upstairs playing with the twins and Jaina for almost an hour, and the thuds _were_ getting suspicious, but no matter how vaguely worried Leia got about them, Ryoo was firmly of the opinion that as long as there was no crying, _thudding_ was better than silence.

"If he can wrangle three by himself, he can wrangle two," Jobal said pleasantly.

Shortly after the Naberries had trickled in, Han had offered to entertain the kids – Maiah and Iver were excited to see him, naturally, and Jaina's attention span was not conducive to sitting around quietly while adults talked. Niaz, however, had some pretty significant stranger aversion, and he'd shied away from Han and wanted to say with his mother.

So here he played, quietly, while the adults talked, and Han practiced being a parent to more than one child at once.

Leia nodded, widening her eyes. She let her hand rest at the top of her abdomen, glancing down thoughtfully. She supposed _she_ was the one who needed more practice with two by herself. Han was into his third week of his temporary re-commission, and there was a chance he'd take on a deployment or two before it was over.

"You've been better lately, haven't you?" Sola asked, crossing her legs. "Pooja mentioned your first trimester was really rough."

Leia sighed, rolling her eyes good-naturedly.

"It's still rougher than things were with Jaina. The constant nausea has faded, which is the nicest," she said grimly.

"It's fascinating how things vary," Ryoo said, nodding sympathetically. "My pregnancy with Iver was a breeze, and the twins were decent," she nodded down at Niaz. "His was okay, but I had a bunch of obscure symptoms I wasn't used to," she laughed, "and I had _never_ had a delivery that long," she snorted.

Sola laughed.

"I _finally_ got my payback," she crooned smugly. " _Forty_ hours of labor with Ryoo, and I watched her pop out three kids in under four hours each," she gloated.

Ryoo rolled her eyes, waving her hand at her mother to placate her. Niaz turned, and offered a block up to Ryoo.

"Mama, this block. Geen," he said politely.

"Yes it is!" Ryoo said animatedly. "I _love_ green."

Niaz beamed excitedly, and went back to his work. Ryoo sighed.

"We thought he was colour blind, for a little bit, but it's hard to tell when they're that young. He just wasn't learning colors," she said, frowning. "Then, we thought he was just being stubborn – until Whyler caught Indy teaching him the _wrong_ colours."

Leia laughed.

"Like a good older brother," she said. She arched a brow. "I can see Jaina doing something like that," she added dryly. "She's a little trickster."

"A cute one," Sola said. "Leia, that baby is so gorgeous, it's _unbelievable_."

Leia blushed proudly.

"Thank you," she murmured.

"She's Bail's pride and joy, we know that," Jobal murmured.

Ruwee nodded, and then looked up, peering curiously at the top of the stairs.

"Jaina!" Leia heard Han yell, his voice faraway and muffled.

"Looks like we have a visitor," Ruwee said.

Leia turned, craning her neck. She saw Jaina standing at the top of the stairs, peering though the slats.

"Mama," she called. She yawned, and then took a step.

"Jaina," Leia said sharply. "You come down those stairs like we showed you."

Jaina whined, and slowly slid to her bottom as if she was being tortured. Then, she painstakingly went down the stairs by herself, stair by stair, until she reached the bottom, hopped up, and ran over to the adults.

There was another _thud_ upstairs, and Han yelled something that sounded like – _hang on!_

He appeared at the stairs a second later, Maiah close at his side.

"Jaina?" he asked.

"We've got her, Han," Jobal said calmly.

Leia tilted her head back.

"I think she's tired," she offered.

"Yeah," Han snorted. "Nap time was two hours ago."

"Han, Iver is going to _win_ ," Maiah moaned, grabbing Han's hand.

"Okay, okay."

Han let himself be dragged away, a grin plastered on his face, and Ryoo half-heartedly called after them –

"Maiah, _what_ are you two little monsters doing to him?"

"Nothing, Mommy!" came the muffled response, and Ryoo frowned, glaring up at the stairs landing.

Leia patted the seat next to her gently, and Jaina looked at her hand, and then chose instead to sit down on the floor with Niaz, crossing her legs. She watched him play, and yawned again. Leia let her hand lie still. She was glad Jaina seemed to police herself about her exhaustion today – more often than not, she just got overtired, and went into attitude overdrive.

"Play nicely, Jaina," Leia instructed.

Jaina reached out and patted Niaz's head. He looked up at her and squinted.

"Hi," she said. "What's your name?"

Sola laughed.

"You know his name," Leia snorted. "You're being silly."

"Maybe she forgot," Ruwee said, grinning. "They _did_ just meet."

Niaz said nothing to her, but handed her a block. Jaina shrugged and pushed some of them around, helping him put things together. Leia raised her brows with interest, and leaned back, watching them thoughtfully.

"Well, I don't want to jinx it," she said quietly, "but I hope she's as good with her sibling as she is being right now."

Leia looked up, looking around intently at all the experience – they were here to visit, of course, but she wanted to draw on their experience for the real questions.

"How was it when you introduced a second one to your kids?" she asked the women in general.

Sola sat forward.

"Well, for me, Ryoo and Pooja were so close together, Ryoo just dealt with it," she snorted dryly. "We talked about the baby, and we would tell her it was happening, but," Sola waved vaguely at her daughter. "She didn't get it. Do you remember us bringing Pooja home?" she asked.

Ryoo shook her head, snorting.

"No, Pooja was just always there," she said.

Sola grinned, and put a hand to her chest.

"I very, very vaguely remember Mami and Papi bringing Padmé home," she said smugly. "I think I was about Jaina's age – "

"You were four," Ruwee corrected.

"Ah, well," Sola corrected. "I was a year older than Jaina, then. And I don't really have a firm memory of being told, but I do remember how much she cried at first," she laughed. "And I just got told to go back to bed."

Jobal rolled her eyes kindly.

"Oh, you act so abused," she said lightly. She sat back thoughtfully. "We spent time telling Sola that we were having another baby," she said. "Rather like Sola said, we'd talk about the baby – and we had a name picked out, and knew it was a girl, so we would call her Padmé, and talk about Padmé's room, Padmé's clothes, and such. I don't know if I would say she understood, though."

She looked to Ruwee, and he shrugged.

"Ehh, I don't know," he said. "She started to mention Padmé the way we did, but I think she was just mimicking us. She _did_ seem to understand after we brought Padmé home that she'd lived inside Jobal, but only after."

Leia tilted her head at Jaina, and looked down at her abdomen thoughtfully. She glanced over at Ryoo. Ryoo shrugged.

"Indy was five when I had the twins. So he knew what a baby was, and he had friends who had siblings, and he knew that two would be coming to live with us, so he had the understanding – but we had some adjustment after," she said honestly. "I'd been with Whyler for two years, but somehow I think Indy was still scared he might be replaced, and he acted out. He never bothered the babies, but he conflicted with Whyler sometimes. Jealous, nervous, all that," she explained.

Leia nodded.

"I would _not_ worry about that with Jaina," Ryoo said frankly. "At least, not fear of being sent away," she amended cautiously. "Jealousy is sort of – "

"Par for the course," Sola said flatly. "With Pooja and Ryoo it flared up when they were older, but I think I used to get mad that Padmé got so much attention, especially from my mother," she said honestly.

Ruwee nodded, his brows arching.

Jobal looked over at Sola.

"You used to climb up on me while I was nursing and poke at Padmé's face," she said.

Leia snorted faintly, looking at Jaina again. She could see something like that happening, too. Jaina really did get so much one-on-one attention from everyone, especially Han. She did wonder how she'd react to another child in the home, one that Han was also deeply attached to.

Sharing Han with her cousins was fun, exciting – that was one thing. With a whole second baby –

Leia frowned.

"Is she aware you're having a baby?" Sola asked.

Leia sighed.

"I don't think so," she said. "Han and I have not sat her down and explicitly told her yet," she said, looking up and around. "We talk about having a baby in front of her, but we've been holding off," she admitted.

She hesitated.

"I was waiting until things eased up in the second trimester. I was just so sick that even though I was fine, I was – "

"Worried, of course," Jobal said soothingly. "We've all been there. And it's hard enough to explain new life without having to take it all back if, _Sith forbid_ , the worst happens."

Ryoo sighed, pursing her lips.

"Yes, life is one thing…asking a toddler to deal with death is awful, I don't blame you for waiting."

Leia shrugged.

"She's been affected on and off by how I'm affected," she murmured. "When I'm sick, she's restless, when I'm irritable, she's more hyperactive – depending on how well I can mediate my emotions. I can't tell if she's strong enough to sense the new baby, and Luke isn't sure if she does, either."

Leia bit her lip.

"If she does, she doesn't know, or understand, what it is, or what it means."

"Ah, the bliss of youth," Sola said dryly.

Ryoo grinned.

"We're going to tell her soon," Leia murmured, watching Jaina play with Niaz. "Han and I have been back and forth on whether we want to keep Jaina's room as _Jaina's_ room, or use it as a nursery and rotate them out," she said. "I've read some things, and on one hand, there's the idea that kicking her out of her space and bringing a new baby home is a lot of change at once, but giving her a new room to help make her own might ease the transition," she trailed off.

"Eh, maybe if she was a lot older," Jobal said calmly. "At her age, you should do what's best for you," she advised. "If the current nursery is closer, maybe that works. Or if it's the biggest room," she shrugged. "It might be fair to let Jaina stay in there, as she's oldest. Less fighting later."

"Oh, that's an idea," Leia murmured. She looked up wryly. "That room has the best little window seat. It reminds me of one I had on Alderaan," she admitted. "I do tend to think of it as _Jaina's_ room, not merely the nursery."

Jobal nodded.

"Proximity doesn't matter. I kept Jaina with me until she outgrew the bassinet. I think I'll do the same again," she added.

"I certainly got more sleep that way," Ryoo said, whistling. "Just rolling over and sticking a tit in his mouth was _great_."

"Ryoo," Ruwee muttered with a scowl, rolling his eyes.

"Gran-Papa, don't get offended when I use slang to talk about nurturing a child," she retorted.

He rolled his eyes again.

"Winter's almost full term at this point," Leia added, "and I thought it might be nice to introduce Jaina to a newborn that way."

"Ohhh, that's a good idea," Ryoo said. "I'd have loved to expose Indy to a newborn before we brought the twins home – luckily Maiah and Iver had met Jainy."

Jaina turned around at the sound of her name.

"I'm Jaina," she said smugly.

"Yes, you are," Ryoo said, with a hearty clap of her hands. "Jaina what?" she asked.

"Vane," she answered.

Leia laughed.

"Han calls her Jainy-Vaine sometimes," she said. "She doesn't know her full second name yet."

"Well, come here, Jainy-Vaine, and let me snuggle you," Ryoo said.

Jaina got up and sauntered over obediently.

There was a thud from upstairs, this time followed by a resounding _crash_. Every adult in the sitting room looked up at the ceiling, as the sounds were followed by an unusually suspicious silence.

A moment later, Iver and Maiah came tearing down the stairs.

"Hey, hey, _HEY_!" Ryoo snapped, glaring at them over Jaina's head. "What did you do? What happened?" she demanded scarily. " _Where's_ Uncle Han?"

"He's upstairs," Iver said. "Can I have some juice?" he asked, turning to Leia.

"Yes," she started to get up.

Ruwee hissed at her and waved her down, standing up and beckoning to his great-grandson. He took him into the kitchen, and Maiah climbed up on the couch next to Leia, looking smug.

"Han tripped over something, but he's fine," she said. "Iver tied his boot laces together when he wasn't looking."

Leia burst out laughing, cocking her head to listen to footsteps upstairs.

"Han, are you alive?" she yelled.

"Maiah Vex!" snapped Ryoo, picking Jaina up and sitting her on her hip. "You and your brother cannot - we are guests in this home, and Uncle Han is old, you can't just knock him over – "

"Who you callin' old, Ryoo?" Han grumbled, coming down the stairs. He was clad only in socks, now, and he shot a glare at Maiah. "And you had me thinkin' you were the _sweet_ one, huh?" he accused, crouching down behind the couch. He poked her in the shoulder gently, then ruffled her hair and stood up, moving over and placing his hands on Leia's shoulders.

Ryoo was still glaring at her daughter, offended, and Han shook his head.

"Ah, s'no big deal," he said. "We were playin'. They got the best of me."

Ryoo still glared.

"You're good with them, Han," Sola said fondly, sitting back and crossing her legs again. "I don't know how they didn't burn you out after ten minutes."

Han shrugged, rubbing Leia's shoulders.

"He likes kids," Leia murmured, glancing up at him.

"Kids make sense," Han said bluntly. He looked over at Niaz. "Don't they, buddy?" he asked.

"Think your next will be a boy?" Jobal asked.

Ruwee came back into the kitchen with Iver, who slunk over to Maiah's side wryly, snickering at Han. Han pretended to glare at him angrily.

"Dunno, Leia's gonna withhold that information from me," Han answered brightly.

Leia just rolled her eyes.

"Oh, what was that about rotating 'them' through?" Ryoo asked suddenly, snapping her fingers. "Them?" she asked. "Twins?"

"No," Leia said emphatically, and then shrugged. "I only meant that, well," she pointed at her abdomen. "This won't be our last," she said simply.

"Do you mind if I ask how many you want?" Jobal queried.

Leia pursed her lips and hesitated.

"We're _going_ to have three," she said.

Sola glanced up slyly at Han.

"You want four, don't you?" she asked.

Han shrugged; he crouched down again, and rested his head on the back of the couch, looking over at Leia contently. He'd thrown out that number, but they had agreed on three.

"Wee-eell," drawled Sola, "here's to hoping you don't get twins on the third try."

"Ruwee, will you find me something to throw at her?" Leia asked her grandfather pleasantly.

He laughed. Ryoo grinned, and stroked Jaina's hair, kissing her cheek. Niaz looked up, saw the affection his mother was lavishing on another child, and squawked in annoyed confusion. He launched a block into the air, and it rocketed right into the side of Jaina's head.

Startled, Jaina stared at him, clutching her temple. She looked around.

"No one react," Han said pointedly. "She's fine. Don't make her think she should – "

Niaz got up, toddled over, and grabbed Jaina's foot. She kicked at him, and he fell back on his bottom, shocked.

"No touch without ask," Jaina screamed at him.

Niaz started to cry.

"Ugh, shut up, Niaz," Maiah wined.

Chaos broke out. Seeing the look on Ryoo's face, Sola got up and grabbed Jaina, removing her from the cluster of jealous, and Ryoo swept Niaz up, rolling her eyes, looking to Leia apologetically.

"Is he okay?" Leia asked, concerned. "Jaina," she snapped, narrowing her eyes.

Jaina's face blanched at the tone.

"But he touch without ask!" she wailed.

Leia hesitated – she wanted Jaina to react to unwelcome touching that way, but – Niaz was a toddler, too, and –

"Oh, for Sith's sake, he's fine – calm _down_ , Niaz – "

Han went over to tend to Jaina, and Leia sat up, catching Jobal's eye through all the chaos. Her grandmother smiled at her, genteel and warm, and lifted her shoulders as if to say – _it's a circus, but it's beautiful._

* * *

It was always anyone's guess whether the bedtime routine would be an adorable, peaceful affair, or something more akin to trench warfare on Hoth. Sometimes Jaina loved baths and pajamas and brushing her teeth, and other times she acted like she was being methodically tortured.

This particular evening was an in-betweener; Jaina was alert and kind of rowdy, but she was engaging in the routine fine. After her bath, she was quasi-submitting to her hair being combed out. Wrapped in her fuzzy terry-towel robe, with the hood and the ears, She sat in between Leia's knees on the window seat of her room, playing with one of the books Leia had told her they would read in _juuuust_ a minute.

She was extending bedtime a little longer than she'd planned. She and Han were telling Jaina about the baby tonight, as she'd had her viability ultrasound – what Dr. Mellis called the one that took place beyond the threshold at which early labor would be a death sentence – and everything was on track.

Han was just –

"Where's Daddy?" Jaina asked.

Leia glanced over at the colourful chrono hanging on the wall.

"Oh, he's on his way," she said breezily. "It's strange when Daddy's the one who works late, huh?" she asked.

Jaina nodded. She flipped through her book.

"But you like spending time with Mama, right?" Leia asked.

Jaina nodded, interfering with Leia's attempts to gently comb, but warming her heart all the time. She yawned, still poking through her book.

"No more brush," she said a little grumpily, trying to pull away.

"Hm-mm," Leia chastised gently, pulling her back. "A few more minutes," she bargained.

"Then book?"

"We're going to have a little talk when Daddy gets home," she said.

"No, thanks," Jaina said.

Leia laughed. She heard a noise downstairs, and a few seconds later, a blue and green mass of feathers went dashing past the doorway, chirping excitedly. Zozy, having heard it, too, was performing his excitable greet-the-humans routine, which he always engaged in as if he had truly never expected to see them again.

A second later, Leia heard Han's muffled, affectionate swearing. Zozy had an, ah, endearing habit of darting in and out of the legs, constantly tripping Han. Jaina, perking her head up at the sounds, leapt to her feet with surprising agility.

She ripped the comb through her own hair, and then gave a protracted, wounded shriek, turning to glare at Leia, her lips falling into a pout. Leia blinked at her, raising her eyebrows.

"Jaina, if you sit still while I brush, that will never happen," she informed her.

Jaina frowned and massaged the back of her head. She took a few steps back and leaned against the wall.

"Daddy's home," she said.

"Yes, and he'll come right up here, I promise."

Jaina stuck her tongue out, and turned to take a flying leap off the seat. Leia lunged forward swiftly and grabbed her around the waist, catching her. Jaina sighed dramatically, bowing her head glumly when she was placed back on the seat.

" _Wait_ ," Leia ordered.

Jaina scowled.

"He's not _going_ anywhere," Leia negotiated.

Jaina gnashed her teeth. Leia leaned back slowly, pressing her hand to her ribs – that was probably the last heroic Mom-lunge she'd undertake for a while. She wasn't necessarily huge yet, but she was certainly showing more than she had with Jaina at this stage.

A few moments later, Han walked into the room, having divested himself of shoes and jacket. Zozy pranced at his heels smugly, hopping over to the window seat to swish his tail at Jaina happily.

Jaina sat up straight when Han walked in, and looked about to bound off the window seat. She eyed him for a minute, and then shrugged and sat back, waving at Zozy and patting her seat so he'd jump up with her.

Leia snorted.

"Jaina look, it's Daddy," she coaxed. She looked over at Han. "A second ago she tried to race Zozy to see you," she added.

Han gave Jaina a look.

"Jainy," he called.

She gave him a piercing look.

"He look the same," she said decisively.

Han blinked, taken aback. He looked at Leia quizzically, and she arched her brows, curious herself.

"Hmm?" she asked. "Of course he does," she said, catching Jaina's eye. "Why did you think he would look different?"

Jaina gave Leia a serious look.

"Well, I don't know," she said, and then turned to press kisses to Zozy's face. "Hi, Zozy," she said, and picked a handful of feathers from his tail.

"Hey," Han drawled, strolling closer. He picked Jaina up, sat down, and put her on his lap, clicking his tongue. "No plucking Zozy, Jaina," he reminded her. "What if someone just snatched all your hair off your head?"

Jaina slid the feathers behind her ears and preened. Zozy swished his tail wildly happily, obliviously unconcerned with the plucking. He had been good with Jaina since the day she was born, more often than not sleeping in her nursery, just under her crib, ever since Jaina had been moved out of the master bedroom.

Jaina crossed her arms stubbornly.

"Mommy pluck all my hairs," she accused.

Han grinned. Leia handed him the brush.

"She brought it on herself, but you try," she said, sighing without malice.

Han kissed Jaina's head, and then began to brush gently. Jaina sat back smugly, reaching over to pat Zozy as she was pampered. Han settled back, tilting his head back to look at Leia.

"That strategy meeting ran late last minute," he said dryly. "Sorry about – "

Leia waved her hand, clicking her tongue airily.

"No, don't apologize, Han. We both know we don't deliberately stay away from family, so _no_ apologies about work," she reminded him.

He nodded. He was still getting used to it, though. Thus far, his re-commission had been almost entirely Coruscant based; strategizing, planning, directing very realistic training runs – but in the upcoming weeks he'd be off on a short deployment, and they were both anxious to see how Jaina would handle it.

Of course, Han was also anxiously worried about Leia handling it, but she just rolled her eyes and pointed out she'd handled worse. More often than not, she felt relief that Han had found something that meant something to him, and he was working again – still on his own terms, and in a way that suited him.

No matter how many times he said he had no problem being essentially the stay at home parent, she always wondered – and maybe that was a matter of her projecting what would be her own issues onto him but still, she wondered. And she felt it was important for him to stay involved in something even while the children were little, because surely he'd get bored when they were all in school and, further down the line, out of the house.

"Did they decide how long the deployment would be?" Leia asked.

"Definitely two weeks, no longer than four," Han said gruffly.

Leia waved her hand.

"Easily manageable," she murmured.

She _had_ wrung a promise out of Carlist that he'd do everything in his power to make sure Han was planet side for his second child's birth, and she knew Carlist would make that happen for her unless it was absolutely necessary Han be gone.

"You're still kind of sick some days, though," Han said reluctantly, working out the remaining knots at the ends of Jaina's hair gently. "Lot more than last time."

"Well, I've survived before, being sick while you were gone for long periods of time," she said mildly. "Months, as it used to be. During Reconstruction."

"Sick?" Han asked. "You weren't sick then."

"Not physically," Leia muttered.

He tilted his head, thinking about that, and then nodded. She had a point – given the adjustment struggles they'd had in the months after the final battles of the war, and after Bail's rescue, he imagined she'd been in her own personal hell by herself during all of the time apart, too.

"Believe me," Leia said dryly, "this kind of sick is much more bearable."

Han grunted.

"So, we gotta break that news to Jainy, too," he said quietly. "Me bein' gone."

Leia nodded.

"We will," she soothed. "One thing at a time – frankly, Han, as much as she adores you, her concept of time passing is still on our side," she comforted.

"Yeah," Han muttered, setting the brush aside and bending to kiss the top of Jaina's head again. "All done," he announced.

Jaina threw her head back and beamed.

" _Now_ we read?" she asked. She swiveled her head. "You _both_ read?" she asked, brightening ecstatically.

"In a minute," Leia agreed. "Daddy and I want to tell you something!"

Jaina straightened up a little, looking at Leia curiously.

"Present?" she asked.

Han snorted.

"No," he drawled. "Well, kinda," he added. "Depends on how you look at it."

Jaina folded her arms, a perfect little picture of impatience, and Leia nodded at Han – he'd told her he wanted to be the one to tell her. Han straightened up a little and looked down at Jaina seriously, raising his brows.

"So," he started. "You know Uncle Luke, right?" he started. "Mama's big brother?"

Leia rolled her eyes at the mention of Luke's seniority – _still_ rubbed her the wrong way, after all of these years.

Jaina shrugged.

"Twin," she said knowingly.

"Yeah," Han agreed, nodding. "Well, what'd you think about having somethin' like your own Luke?" he asked.

Jaina patted her chest, staring at him.

"Twin?" she asked. "Another _Jaina_?"

Han blinked.

"Huh? Uh, no, not a twin," he said hastily. "That's – no, you can't have a twin, 'cause – "

Leia feigned clapping, tilting her head back to stifle laughter. She gave Han a thumb up signal, and he glared at her, shaking his head with a mock scowl.

"Let's start over," he mumbled. "No, Jaina – here, you remember Maiah and Iver?" he asked.

Jaina nodded.

"Twins," she insisted.

Leia laughed outright.

"You really picked a running theme there," she teased.

Han narrowed his eyes at her.

"Sounds like everyone wants you to have twins," he retorted.

Leia gave a soft groan, and sat forward a little. She tickled Jaina's foot.

"Pay attention to Daddy, honey," she coaxed, and Jaina turned and looked at him seriously, listening hard. Han met her eyes, raising his brows again.

"You," he said gruffly, touching her nose, "are going to be a _big_ sister," he said. " _Big_ sister," he repeated carefully. "Like Maiah is Niaz's _big_ sister."

Jaina squinted at him. She put her knuckles under her chin in a serious thinking pose, staring at him for a long time, until Han flicked his eyes up warily, and tilted his head at Leia.

"You think she gets it?" he asked under his breath. "Or is she _pissed_?"

"Han, that's a word on the list," Leia reminded him.

"Oh, c'mon," he griped, rolling his eyes. He turned back to Jaina, and bounced her a little. "What do you think about that?" he asked. "Huh? Me and Mama are going to bring home another baby."

Leia sat forward some more, gently catching Jaina's attention. She held her hands out, and they placed Jaina between them. Leia took Jaina's hand and rested it on her abdomen, pressing the tiny palm against her.

"Feel this," she said gently. "Be very patient, and still," she added – she knew the baby was awake.

She was calm and at peace and – Leia startled suddenly, blinking, and lifting her head sharply, her eyes flickering.

"What?" Han asked sharply, noticing the expression. "You okay? _Leia_?"

She caught her breath, gently reaching out again – _she_? Leia had never automatically assigned sex to this one before, just as she hadn't with Jaina – was that an intuitive assumption, or was she being told something?

She hesitated, pursing her lips.

She felt movement, a sleepy kick, and Jaina cocked her head, letting out a shrill giggle. She drew her hand back and flexed her fingers. She pointed.

"Daddy," she squealed, laughing. "Dancing," she decided, naming what she'd felt.

Han grinned. He swept her up and hugged her, nodding.

"Yeah, it's incredible, huh?" he asked, animated. "That's a _baby_ ," he said. "You were in there once," he said, "now there's a new baby."

Leia ran her hand over the spot, her fingers moving gently, her sensitivity turned inwards. Gently, she ran a welfare check over herself, wondering if she'd feel that certainty again – and unsure if it was because this baby was just more _talkative_ , in the Force sense, than Jaina had been, or if Leia herself was more preemptive earlier on, due to experience.

"S'gonna be a baby brother, or sister – "

"Sister," Leia said, looking up and catching his eye firmly. "Sister," she said again.

Han paused, looking over. His eyes widened a little.

"Yeah?" he asked slowly.

Leia nodded, leaning back. She pushed her hand back through her hair, biting her lip softly.

"Yeah," she said. "It's another girl."

"You just know?" Han asked.

" _She_ ," Leia emphasized primly, "just told me. Us," she added. She laughed softly. "She's telling _us_."

Han looked down at her abdomen, a grin caught on his face.

"Well, we better get it right for her then," he said huskily, turning to look at Jaina with mock sternness. "You're gonna have a little sister," he said quietly.

Jaina reached up and scratched her chin thoughtfully.

"Hmmm," she hummed, staring at him. She swiveled and pointed at Leia's abdomen, her brows going up curiously. "More Jaina?" she asked, her voice high, and piping.

Han snorted.

"S'a good way to put it," he decided, touching her cheek with his nose. "Sure, Jainy," he said. "More Jaina," he quoted smugly.

Leia rested her head back against the wall, smiling fondly. Jaina leaned back into Han, and gave an exaggerated, loud yawn, smacking her lips. She grabbed the book she'd been fixated on since the end of bath time.

"Read book _now_?" she whined.

Han stroked her hair to placate her, and Leia shifted forward, holding her hands out. Jaina shifted herself over to Leia, draping herself into the crook of Leia's arm.

"You want me to read?" Leia asked, snuggling her closer. "Or," she said, looking up at Han slyly. "Daddy can read to us both," she suggested.

Jaina gave an excited gasp.

"Yes, Daddy read," she said, waving at him. She scrunched her nose, and gave him a pleading, adorable look. "Daddy read. Voices," she added seriously. She pointed at him. "Make funny voices."

"Yes, _Han_ ," Leia insisted, pursing her lips in the same pout. "Read us funny voices."

Han shook his head at her, slouching back, and flipping through the book to see which one it was. He rolled his eyes affectionately – he was pretty sure that for a year now, they hadn't read anything but this damn fairytale, one particular to Alderaan. Rouge had given it to Jaina for her second birthday, and they read it so much that Han could even read it in Alderaanian now, with almost perfect accent.

Before he started, though, he paused.

"You think she gets it?" he asked quietly, his eyes searching Leia's earnestly.

Serenely, she merely shrugged. Now that they had introduced the subject, Leia would work with Jaina gently over the next few months to try to connect her to the essence of the life, and get her used to its particular signature. It would likely prove to be eye-opening work – and she was sure Luke would be interested in it.

She felt little anxiety over it at the moment, though. Families expanded all the time. She felt, quite contently, that things would fall into place.

Han gave her a quiet grin, and flipped to the first page of the book. Making a show of getting ready, he settled in, and cleared his throat dramatically – and he began, in a charming, showy tone, for the thousandth time, to read _Noura of the Castle Lands._

* * *

Languid, hazy afternoon sunlight streamed through the windows of the maternity ward. The column of light fell in a way that glittered off Winter's white-blonde hair like a halo, creating an angelic vision of new motherhood. Knowing Winter would find such a description saccharine, it was hard to resist pointing that out to tease her - and yet, Leia remained silent. Standing at Winter's side, she let a few moments pass to bear silent witness to the miracle of the scene - and it wasn't _,_ blasphemous as it might seem, the miracle of childbirth that captivated Leia - it was the fact that Winter was here at all; it was the knowledge that she and this woman, her sister in all but blood, her best friend, had found themselves in a position to raise their daughters alongside each other.

It was one of those fleeting, schoolroom childhood fantasies that had once been a devastating impossibility, one of the potential dreams ripped away from Leia and left to rot in Alderaan's wreckage, and now it was an endless, tangible horizon, brought back to her as extraordinarily as her father had been brought back to her. Scheming, frivolous nursery memories bubbled to the front of her mind, and Leia thought of all the times when they were very young that she and Winter had played tricks and leaned lessons and run from nannies and braided each other's hair - and here, before her, was possibly a second generation of that, and not even the vast difference between then and now could take the humbling brightness of such a thought out of Leia's heart.

She remained quiet, for a little while after Tycho led her in, touching Winter's shoulder gently, and looking between the two new parents, basking in the serendipity, in vicarious joy for them, in the fond memory of when she'd been a new mother, when Jaina was born three years ago, and in anticipation of when she'd do this again in a few month's time.

Finally, she bent to kiss the top of Winter's head affectionately, squeezing her shoulder, and leaning against the bed lightly as she gave an approving nod to Tycho, as well.

"She's gorgeous," Leia complimented sincerely. She let her hand slide down Winter's arm, and delicately ran a finger over the snug little cap on the newborn's head.

"She's very pink," Tycho said proudly, folding his arms. He laughed breathlessly. "Winty _hates_ pink," he noted, his voice soft, and affectionate.

"Hmm," Winter sighed, shifting her arms every so gently. "This is more of a lively red flush," she argued smartly.

Tycho laughed, unfolding his arms and sliding them into his pockets. His movements were restless; full of anticipation, excited, nervous, and uncertain. When he'd come out to meet Leia and lead her back with him, he'd said sheepishly that he _knew_ he drove Winter crazy throughout the delivery, but she seemed as content as could be, and not at all irritated with her husband.

Their baby girl had been born in the early hours of the morning before sunrise, healthy and happy, after a handful of minor to intermediate complications, the updates on which had kept Leia herself anxious and awake all night - to Han's chagrin. Leia worried about Winter, Tycho, and their new baby; Han worried about Leia and _his_ new baby, and it was a few hours on end of calm anticipation and tense waiting - and with a sign of relief, all was well in the end.

Her name was Marisol, and Leia was meeting her for the first time hours after she had been born, having given Winter and Tycho time to bond and recuperate a little and mentally prepare for visitors. Bail had gone to the Med Centre to wait, as he had for Leia, but in general Leia felt it best not to crowd around and had given them their space. She and Han had made their way over, with Jaina in tow, and at first Han had stayed back to take Jaina through a specialized health screening before she was allowed back to meet the baby.

Leia knew - and Winter would come to find out - that there were plenty of warlike mommy soldiers out there who would probably clutch their pearls at the idea of a germy three-year-old meeting a newborn, but Winter was laid back, the medic had cleared it as long as Jaina was cleared of microbes and washed her hands, and Leia loved the idea of using this as a way to get Jaina really acclimated to the idea of a tiny new baby.

They'd be taking _their_ newborn home to a germy three-year-old and a feathery little mooka in a few months, anyway, so judgement be damned.

"Tycho," Winter murmured, looking up. "Why don't you go see if Jaina's cleared, and bring her and Han back?"

"Sure, babe," Tycho agreed. He started to move away, searching her face earnestly. "Want me to grab anything else? Water, herbal juice...?" he offered.

"Flavored ice chips," Winter requested, wrinkling her nose a little. "I feel a little nauseous," she murmured.

"Might be an effect of the epidural," Leia offered.

Tycho nodded. He hung by the edge of the bed for a moment, peering down at his daughter, then grinned widely, and ran a hand over his jaw before he turned on his heel and hurried out after the task. Winter looked up, watching him with a lopsided, fond smile, and when the door to her recovery room closed neatly, she gave Leia a wry look.

"Did he get lost trying to find you and bring you back?" she asked knowingly.

Leia bit her lip, gave an apologetic wince at betraying Tycho, and nodded.

Winter clicked her tongue, smiling.

"I knew it," she said, and then looked down at her daughter, reaching in to tickle her chin just slightly. "I knew it. Daddy is a _mess_."

Leia tilted her head.

"How's mom?" she asked intently, nodding at Winter.

Winter let her head fall back, her eyes wide. She pursed her lips, sniffing in disbelief.

 _"'Mom,'"_ she quoted. "There's a concept," she murmured. "Do you ever get used to it?" she asked.

"You get used to having that particular word screamed at you in many different iterations and decibels," Leia snorted. She paused, tilting her head thoughtfully. "But, do you get 'used to it,'...well," she shrugged. "Every day with Jaina is something new, something I'm not used to, because I haven't done it yet, and sometimes when she's crying and she reaches to me for comfort, I can't tell you how much it scares me that she sees me as her savior, but," Leia winked, and rested her hand on her abdomen. "I'll let you know if I'm used to it when I'm on the second baby."

Winter laughed.

"Sit down," she urged. "Sit, Leia, I know you're back's hurting," she noted. "Mine still is, and mine's out now," she griped.

"Oh, _that,_ you get used to," Leia said dryly.

Again, Winter laughed, and Leia did perch on the edge of the bed, leaning her shoulder into her friend's. She looked down at the contently sleeping baby, bending her head forward to admire it more. Marisol Celchu had the edges of Winter's maternity braid - a traditional classic style that she'd had Rouge do right before she went to the Med Centre - pinched in her tiny clenched fingers, oblivious to the scrutiny.

"She's got the most incredible blue eyes," Winter murmured softly. "I read that all human babies tend to have blue-ish eyes, but hers - "

"They'll stay blue," Leia agreed preemptively. "If they're anything like yours, they're dominant," she added admiringly - as a girl, she'd always been jealous of Winter's icy, piercing blue-gray eyes. As a woman, she'd come to love her own for the things they'd seen, and the biological mother they connected her to - but it did thrill her a little to know there'd be another little girl with Winter's stunning eyes.

Winter smiled. She nudged Leia's shoulder, and Leia put her arm around Winter's shoulders, inching closer with a content sigh.

"You did it," she sang softly.

"Mmhm," Winter murmured. She glanced at Leia, arching a brow. "Can I tell you the awful thing I'm thinking?"

"Of course," Leia said. "In fact, now you have to. My interest is piqued."

Winter arched an eyebrow. She lowered her voice.

"I'm sitting here, gazing at her, admiring her," she said, "thinking...I could have had the same result if I had adopted one," she whispered.

Leia tilted her head back and laughed.

"Winter, never stop being you," she said.

Winter flushed.

"You aren't going to chastise me?"

"Over being resentful of what pregnancy does to you?" Leia asked. She shook her head, straightening her chin. "No, of course not," she said gently.

She squeezed Winter's shoulder tightly.

"It wouldn't be entirely the same," she offered. "If you had adopted, Marisol wouldn't have those gorgeous blue eyes of yours. Or Tycho's silly ears," she added wryly, pointing down at the baby.

"I know, I know," Winter whispered sheepishly, peering down at the sleeping infant. "The pregnancy, the birth, though," she sighed, and Leia turned her head, kissing Winter's temple gently.

She felt for her. Winter, who had so easily known she wanted children, who had always been a little amusingly squeamish about the process – she'd had such a difficult pregnancy, littered with scares and false alarms, bed rest, blood pressure issues, she'd been miserable, hated the physicality of it – and then to finally come to the moment of delivery, when it would all be over, and having to confront the fear and uncertainty of a breech birth – it felt unfair.

Winter pursed her lips ruefully.

"I only mean that I wonder if I might have had a more wonderful time preparing for her if I hadn't been so miserable," she murmured. She looked over at Leia again. "Of course, I'm not saying I don't love her. More than anything – "

"Yes," Leia said. "I understand."

"It doesn't seem like you hate pregnancy," Winter noted, nodding at Leia's abdomen. Her eyes searched Leia's with curiosity, and Leia rested a hand on the curve of her abdomen thoughtfully.

"Well, this one has been rougher," she admitted thoughtfully. "No, I don't hate it," she murmured. "That doesn't mean I love it, though," she added frankly. "It's an experience. It's a fact of life. It's difficult and for a little while you don't belong to you, but," she sighed. "There is something powerful to it."

Winter nodded.

"It _is_ powerful," she said huskily.

Marisol began to stir, and Winter lifted her to her shoulder, running her palm gently over the baby girl's back to soothe her.

"I think I struggled more with the loss of owning my body, so to speak, than I thought I would," she said softly. Her brow furrowed. "I felt trapped. And then I would think about…being trapped, after Alderaan," she said. "Odd."

Leia nodded, her head cocked with interest. She let her head fall back so she could watch Marisol's sleepy face as the baby looked around, eyes unfocused and barely open.

"Keep an eye on yourself, Winter," Leia murmured. "Take care. Post-partum can be a really hard time. Rewarding," she noted, "but so hard."

"Thanks, Leia," Winter said sincerely, her voice soft. She turned her head, and kissed the baby's cheek. "I already told Tycho I think I'd prefer to adopt next time," she said. "Do you think that's strange?"

Leia shook her head.

"Winter, if you want more children, but you don't want to be pregnant, then do what's right for you," she said honestly. "Having a baby with the man you love is incredible, but so is giving a home to a baby who doesn't have one. We _both_ know that."

Winter nodded, and Leia gave her a teasing poke in the shoulder.

"Just remember, if you adopt one from a homicidal maniac, try not to let it find out unexpectedly."

Winter laughed huskily. Marisol started to fuss a little, and Winter shifted her back into a cradle. She loosened her gown a little, and shifted Winter towards her breast, frowning.

"The nurse showed me how to do this," she said. "I don't know if it's me, or her, who can't get the hang of it."

After a moment, Winter looked up.

"Will you help?" she asked.

"Mmhmm," Leia said, shifting a little.

She removed her arm from Winter's shoulder, and gently cupped Marisol's head, guiding her. She bit her lip, eyeing the baby for a moment, and then nodded at Winter's hand.

"Tickle her feet," she said.

Winter looked amused.

"What?"

Leia nodded, reemphasizing what she'd said. Winter looked skeptical, but gently tickled Marisol's feet. The baby blinked, a little more alert, and began rooting more enthusiastically.

"You have to wake them up sometimes," Leia said, grinning.

She helped Winter adjust the baby more comfortably, and then sat back, this time facing Winter. Winter sighed in relief, and then leaned back, more relaxed.

"Did you struggle learning to feed Jaina?" she asked.

"Not at first," Leia said. "She was easy until she was five months old or so. Then she just," Leia shrugged, sighed. "It was like she forgot. It was harder after that."

"You kept doing it, though," Winter noted.

Leia shrugged again.

"I have a love-hate relationship with it," she said dryly. "Right now I miss it. I'm sure I'll feel differently once I'm doing it again."

She watched Winter a moment, and then arched a brow.

"Want to hear a secret?" she asked.

Winter eyed her, and nodded.

Leia pursed her lips.

"A _fed_ baby is a happy baby. No matter how they're fed."

Winter smiled at her slyly. She looked down at Marisol, watching her nurse. Leia lifted her chin, looking at Winter intently.

"I'm so happy for you, Winter," she said, "and so proud."

Winter looked up, her expression reflective.

"I'm glad I did this. I'm glad I had the experience of carrying her, delivering her…I don't think I'd trade that," she murmured, "but I don't need to ever do it again."

Leia laughed.

"Fair enough. Oh," she added, perking up. "Her second name, what is it? Did you go with Sheltay after all?" she asked.

There had been some indecision, she knew. Winter shrugged.

"After a fashion," she said. "We shortened it to Tay," she said. "Marisol Tay Celchu."

"Lovely," Leia said.

The door to the suite began to open, and Tycho stepped in, peering around at them. Leia straightened a little, holding up her hand to indicate he should pause.

"I'll have Han wait until you're – "

"Oh, it's okay if he comes in," Winter said, waving a hand flippantly. "Unless you're not okay with it," she added, snorting.

"I actually have a recurring nightmare in which Han sees you breastfeeding and immediately divorces me and runs off with you," Leia said, deadpan.

Winter rolled her eyes.

"Let them in," she said. "I can't wait to see Jaina meet this baby."

Leia beamed. She got up, and beckoned to Tycho after all, gesturing him in. He led Han in, and a few moments later, Jaina trotted in at Han's heels, clearly sulking. Leia glanced at her, amused, as she pulled over tow chairs for herself and Han.

Tycho was quick to return to Winter's side, sitting down net to her gingerly and leaning over.

"Hey, look at her eat!" he praised.

"Leia helped me," Winter murmured.

Han came to stand beside Leia, crossing his arms. Leia tilted her head up.

"What's wrong with the princess?" she asked in a low voice.

"Ah," Han sorted. "She didn't like the smell of the soap the nurse washed her hands with," he said solemnly.

"Hmm," Leia hummed, clicking her tongue. "I hope she forgives us."

"Will _not_ ," Jaina mumbled at her grumpily.

Leia smirked, and Han then seemed to notice she was till standing. He glared at her, and pointed to a chair, and Leia rolled her eyes and took a seat. She was by no means far enough along to need to stay off her feet, but her feet _did_ hurt –

Han stepped forward before taking his seat, boldly looking down.

"Nicely done," he said smugly, nodding at both Winter and Tycho. "Cute little thing. Said her name's Marisol?" he asked.

"Yes," Tycho said. "Marisol was a species of snow flower on Alderaan. Grew in the mountains."

Han nodded.

"Snow flower. Snow, Winter. Marisol," he noted. "Clever."

"Mommy," Jaina piped up, sidling up.

Curiosity had clearly gotten the best of her, and she'd gone from pouting, to peering around. She rose on her tiptoes, and Leia reached for her, helping her up onto her lap. Han took a step back and sat down, turning to Jaina seriously.

"R'member what we talked about, Jainy?" he asked. "Aunt Winter had a baby, and you're going to meet her. You got to be _real_ gentle."

Jaina nodded, peering forward. Leia helped her stand up on her lap, but held her loosely around the waist, waiting.

"Let her finish nursing," she murmured, and looked over Jaina's shoulder to Tycho. "I hear you got a little light-headed," she teased gently.

Tycho laughed.

"Well, see," he blustered. "I was all ready to see a head, I was prepared for that. I got ready to help deliver her, so I'd be the first person she met, like Winter said you told her was good, and there was a _foot_ sticking out," he trailed off, shaking his head. "All's well that ends well," he finished.

Winter grinned, finishing up. She neatly tucked her gown back down, and Tycho leaned over and propped two pillows under her arm so Marisol was elevated. Leia scooted forward a little, and Han pulled his chair closer, leaning on the bed.

"Jaina," he said gruffly, nodding at the baby. "This is Marisol. She's a baby," he introduced bluntly.

Jaina stared at Han while he spoke, and then turned back to eye the scene quietly, eyes wide with fascination. She leaned forward, bracing her palms on the bed and looking down at the drowsy baby.

"You see her?" Leia asked softly, speaking in Jaina's ear. "See Aunt Winter's new baby?"

"Ba-by," Jaina said softly, peeking forward. "Baaa-by," she cooed thoughtfully.

Leia let her lean forward even more, holding her loosely. Jaina placed her small hands on the edge of the bed and clutched at the heavy hospital blanket tucked around Winter. She stared down at the crook of Winter's arm, looking up hesitantly.

Winter nodded at her, her face bright.

"You can touch her," she encouraged gently. She pointed to the baby's head. "You can give her a little pat, or a kiss," she said. She mimed leaning down and kissing Marisol's forehead lightly.

Jaina turned to look at Leia, and Leia nodded. Han leaned back a little, resting his elbows on his knees, watching with interest. Jaina bent forward, gazing down at Winter's baby curiously, and clicked her tongue. The baby stirred slightly; she yawned, and closed her eyes. Jaina reached out and gently patted her _entire_ palm over the baby's face. Leia frowned, and took her wrist lightly, moving it so that Jaina was patting the _crown_ of the baby's head.

Winter laughed quietly. Han snorted.

"At least she didn't smack her," he offered dryly.

"Baby," Jaina repeated, sitting back a little. She pointed, and twisted to look up at Leia. "Baby?"

Leia nodded.

"That's a baby," she agreed brightly. She ducked her head closer, pointing. "We're going to have one, too," she murmured, hoping maybe Jaina would _really_ understanding. "A little baby, _just_ like this one, remember what Daddy and I told you?"

Jaina looked at Han. Han nodded at her, reaching up to tickle her foot. Jaina smiled. She cocked her head, and Leia sat back a little, shifting Jaina over to Han's lap. He took her, and Leia beckoned, taking Jaina's palm.

She pressed it against her abdomen, reaching out to nudge the new baby gently. She was awake, she had been all morning, but she'd been calm and quietly for the most part. When she felt Leia's touch, she somersaulted a little, and Leia pressed Jaina's hand tighter, then very carefully reaching out to touch Jaina's mind as well.

Jaina blinked hard, and went very still. She wavered on Han's lap, and Han grabbed her to steady her, startled.

"She's okay," Leia murmured. "Jaina," she said, catching her eye warmly. "Baby," she said. " _Sister_."

Winter sat forward, rocking Marisol.

"Sister?" she asked.

"You two havin' another girl?" Tycho asked curiously.

Leia smirked. Han looked up, and nodded smugly.

"Yeah," he said. "Only told a few people, though. She told Leia last week."

"Who told Leia?" Tycho asked.

"The baby, of course," Winter told him flippantly.

He arched a brow, but accepted it.

Jaina was leaning even closer to Leia, scrutinizing her. She pulled her hand back and clutched it to her chest, her little brows furrowing, her dark eyes dancing as she worked out the connection.

"Things startin' to click, Jainy?" Han asked lightly. "You startin' to realize you gotta make room for someone else?"

Jaina whined a little, and sat down on Han's lap, still looking at Leia with interest. She did a little gnashing thing with her teeth, and tapped her head, blinking wildly a few times. Han watched her warily, frowning.

"Jaina?" he asked. He looked up. "She okay?"

Leia nodded.

"She's adjusting to the presence," she said. "I introduced them."

"Why's she so twitchy?" Han asked.

Jaina pursed her lips. She settled down after a moment, but still seemed a little on edge, agitated.

"It's just new for her," Leia murmured. She leaned over to kiss Jaina's cheek affectionately. ""It'll be very new, Jainy, but you'll get used to it," she promised.

She ruffled her daughter's hair, and then sat back, meeting Han's eyes contently for a moment, and then looking back to watch Winter gingerly hand Marisol to Tycho, and lean back to rest as she watched him snuggle the newborn. Smiling, Leia looked back at Han again, and though he was a little busy struggling to keep Jaina from launching herself onto the bed to hug Winter, he took a moment to meet her eye, and grin – Jaina finally grasping the general idea was one thing, but the reality of a new sibling would be a whole new world.

* * *

 _\- alexandra_


	4. Chapter 4

a/n: almost there! deployed Han this chapter. sort of.

* * *

 ** _12 ABY_**  
 ** _Coruscant_**

* * *

 _The days were long, and the years were short_ – it was a cliché Leia had often heard, and one that had often been leveled at her by acquaintances or co-workers who had children. It had always seemed like a fond, well meaning, filler type sentence to her, as Leia's experience with Jaina seemed to proceed in just the right fashion – ebbing and flowing, fluctuating between chaos and peace, but unfolding at the right tempo, as she and Han encountered each new challenge with trepidation and a sense of exhausted adventure.

However, with Han gone, and she herself just over the edge into her third trimester, she felt she was _really_ beginning to understand it.

There was a monumental difference between – at least most of the time - coming home to Han and Jaina, and knowing she always had him there to help, and coming home as the lone caregiver after a long day of work. And of course, on the days when she took Jaina to the office with her, there was little break at all.

She didn't hate it; not at all. It was just starkly different, and quite eye opening – and she had plenty of family support and outside help. She couldn't imagine being a working mother in a single-parent type situation as a _reality_.

Han had been gone for two weeks, and was expected back in ten days – not all too long, in the grand scheme of things. He had kept his involvement controlled, and generally, close to Coruscant; Leia knew there would probably be a massive operation coming up in which he'd be gone for longer, but she maintained what she'd told him originally: that she support his work, encouraged it, even, and she was doing fine.

After all, she was an adult, perfectly capable of coping with adjustments like this – certainly able to miss him, and still function, to know he was coming back; it was Jaina who had struggled at first, as she wavered between appearing to understand that Han was off planet for a little while, and forgetting, and dissolving into tears several nights in a row at bed time when she hadn't seen him all day.

Even though she knew Han would be back, it broke Leia's heart to see Jaina cry, and feel her confused fear that Daddy was _never_ coming home, and she knew Han would be devastated if he knew – so she only told him that _yes_ , Jaina missed him, and _no_ , she hadn't forgotten him.

The three-year-old had adjusted, though, and Leia was sure that when Han came back, she'd be startled at the sudden return to her old normal, and have another period of confused adjustment. Hectic or disruptive as they could be, Leia considered the occasional changes in lifestyle good for Jaina; they helped her learn to cope with things well and understand that her entire life would not always be exactly the same. There would be new babies, maybe moves, different planets - and with the right guidance, Jaina could handle it, and was learning to handle it, and it very subtly encouraged her independence, too.

Han made Holo calls home daily; he had only missed making the connection once or twice. Leia had told him repeatedly it wasn't necessary to call every single day; they knew he loved them and missed them, and all would be well if he was on radio silence for a few days - but Han could not be dissuaded, and expressed extreme guilt over the times he missed a call, and so Leia was just patient with him. She didn't want him to feel as if he was bothering her - he certainly wasn't. And Jaina looked forward to his calls, particularly if he was able to call during their evening routine - as he had tonight - and tell her a story, or talk her to sleep.

Currently, he was finishing up yet another Alderaanian fairytale, one he knew by heart, thanks to how often Jaina requested it. She was half asleep in Leia's lap in the little home office, her eyes hazily fixed on Han's shimmering blue figure. She was quite used to the flickering image now - the first few times, despite having seen Holos before, she inexplicably kept trying to reach forward and hug Han, and burst into angry tears when she was unable to, which Leia was sure had emotionally compromised Han for days. All was well now, and for the past hour, Leia had been working quietly, occasionally stopping to listen, or answer a soft question, while Han regaled Jaina with a long-winded interpretation of the fairytale.

"Hey," Han said gruffly. "Hey, Leia - think she's out for good," he said abruptly.

Leia looked up, then looked down at her lap, and jostled Jaina a little - only slightly. Jaina smacked her lips and her head lolled back sleepily. She did not wake up, and Leia smiled, leaning back heavily. She couldn't help a small wince, and Han noticed it immediately, leaning forward in the image as if he could somehow get closer to her across the galaxy.

"What's wrong?" he asked pointedly.

Leia rolled her eyes gently.

"My back hurts, that's all," she said. "In a normal way."

Han grumbled, sitting back.

"How's your day been?" he asked.

Leia shrugged gently, so as not to disturb the sleepy toddler too much.

"I worked from home," she said. "I was having false contractions all morning."

Han looked alarm.

"I said _false_ , Han."

"What does that mean?"

Leia shrugged again.

"Sort of like my body is practicing," she said. "I didn't have them, with Jaina, but Dr. Mellis says they're common. And I," she reached up and tapped her temple smugly, "know nothing is wrong."

Han still looked tense, his expression wary.

"It's too early," he grumbled.

"I'm fine," she said. "She thought they were hilarious."

Han tilted his head.

"Who, Jainy?"

"No, her," Leia said, gesturing at her swelling abdomen. "She was laughing at them. Really cheeky, actually."

Han's face lit up. He sat back, and smirked.

"What a little brat," he said smugly. "You can tell she's laughing?"

Leia cocked her head.

"Well, maybe not laughing. She doesn't have a concept of 'laughing,'" she said. "But I could feel an emotion, and I could sort of just…sense that she'd be laughing, if she could."

Han put his hands behind his head, still smirking.

"That's cute," he said.

"Pretty cute," Leia agreed. She sighed, rolling her head to the side. "Cuter when she's born," she muttered.

"Still feeling terrible?" Han asked sympathetically.

"Everything is just…vaguely worse than with Jaina," Leia sighed. "Not debilitating, really, not since I got past that first trimester but," she waved her hand, "my baseline is just…a constant, slight nausea, and everything sort of hurts."

"Fucking rough," Han muttered.

"Han."

"She's _asleep_ , Sweetheart."

"I swear, she learns things through osmosis, though," Leia protested suspiciously, glancing down at Jaina. "You're back with the military, and you're going to come home with that pilot mouth I've tried to train out of you – "

Han rolled his eyes, snorting.

"'Cause you never swear," he muttered.

Leia gave him a prim look. She reached up to stroke Jaina's hair back, looking down to admire her, and then looked up and over the holo projection when she heard a knock on the door. Her father poked his head in, and she smiled, her brows going up.

"Ooh, good timing," she murmured. "I didn't want to shout for you and wake her up. You know, it would be nice if I could talk to everyone in my family like I could talk to Luke."

"Who're you talking to?" Han asked.

"Dad," Leia said, as Bail shuffled closer. She started to shift Jaina gently so he would be able to take her. "Here," she murmured. "Thank you," she said preemptively.

Bail reached down to gently extricate Jaina, transferring her to his shoulder and cupping the back of her head. She grumbled sleepily, but didn't really wake up, and Han took a moment to turn and nod at Han.

"H'lo, Han," he greeted.

Han lifted one hand and gave him a slow, easy wave.

"How's the good fight?" Bail asked.

"Y'know," Han drawled. "Just keepin' drugs away from my babies," he retorted.

Bail snorted, shaking his head fondly.

"Truly reformed," he said, looking at Leia. She smiled tiredly, and rested her hand on her abdomen. "Feeling okay?" he checked.

Leia just nodded.

"She may wake up a little when you put her down," she said. "She's not totally used to that new bed yet."

"Well, if she does, I'll just lay there with her until she goes back to sleep," Bail said matter-of-factly.

Leia nodded, both relieved, and grateful.

"Thank you," she said again.

"No need," Bail said, tilting his head to watch Jaina sleep. He took a few steps back. "She's a little angel."

"Whose kid is he talking about?" Han asked, snorting.

Bail glared at him, but gave a wave, and started out of the room.

"Leia, I brewed some of that Wookiee herbal tea for you, for later," her father said. "The roots are steaming now."

Leia nodded, giving him a little wave as he exited. With Jaina gone, her shoulders relaxed, and she shifted around, reveling in having the three-year-old's weight off of her. Han sat forward, tapping his chin.

"He been over a lot?" he asked, referring to her father.

"Mmm-hmm," Leia said. "Luke, too," she said, and then cocked her head. "And Mara, actually."

"Mara came over to help with Jaina?"

"Twice," Leia snorted. "The way she interacts with her is hilarious," she added fondly. "She never smiles, but you can tell she thinks Jaina's fascinating, maybe because of her presence in the Force alone. Children are very…different than adults," she explained.

"Glad people are helpin' you," Han said gruffly.

"It's been a blessing," Leia agreed. "You being gone makes me appreciate you all the more," she said honestly. "You take so much weight off my shoulders when you're here, with all you do for Jaina."

Han shrugged. Jaina was his daughter. He didn't think it a hassle or a favor to be there for her and take care of her. He raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"How are you going to appreciate me when I get back?" he asked roguishly.

Leia laughed dryly, pointing at her abdomen.

"By being very sexy," she said sarcastically. "You know, if they send you off on the final arc of the mission after she's born, that could be a benefit."

"How'd you figure?" Han asked warily.

Leia shrugged.

"The six-week waiting period," she reminded him. "It won't be as rough. You'll be away – though I'm sure I made it easy to stay away last time," she added, laughing. "When I wasn't showering for days, and my hair was filthy, and everything was torn and mangled – "

Han rolled his eyes.

"You can't make yourself unattractive to me, Leia."

"Is that a _challenge_?"

Han wiggled his eyebrows, then shifted, leaning forward on his arm. He looked at her intently, and shook his head.

"Still don't want to be off-planet after she's born," he said. "I know you got plenty of support, and s'not that I think you can't do it. You can do anything," he snorted. "Just don't like it. Even though 'm happy with what 'm doin' on these interdictions."

Leia nodded.

"It won't be so bad," she said softly. "At least with her being so little, you won't miss any real milestones," she soothed. "I know how you feel, Han. Every time I came home from work and Jaina had done something new that I missed," she trailed off. "It's hard, but we both make good choices. The things we do are worth it, at home and at the office."

Han nodded. He leaned back.

"Yeah, I saw you had a big breakthrough negotiating with the remnant Imperial faction in the Reaches," he said. "Sounded good. I know they got a little more than you'd have wanted, but people were talkin' nice about you."

Leia raised her eyebrows.

"You're following my politics?"

Han scratched his chin.

"Yeah," he said again. "'Cause I miss you, and that way I see you on the Holos," he muttered.

Leia raised her brows, and leaned forward as best she could with her abdomen.

"Will you say that again after I hit record on this message?" she teased.

"No," Han said smoothly.

He grinned at her, and winked.

"Jainy's in her new bed, huh?"

Leia held up five fingers.

"For five nights," she said proudly. "Pros are that she's getting used to it, and she preens, because I keep telling her what a big girl she is," she listed. "Cons are she seems to be mad there's a new room she doesn't get to sleep in, and she can pretty easily climb over the rails on the toddler bed."

Han winced.

"So now she's creepy," Leia snorted. "She'll sneak out of bed and come into our room and stand there and stare at me until I wake up."

Han laughed out loud.

"What a little weirdo," he said fondly.

"The three times she's done it I've taken her back and laid with her until she went back to sleep, but," Leia sighed. "It's not cozy with all this," she pointed to her stomach.

Han grunted in understanding.

"Who's been helping you with the new nursery?" he asked.

They'd been doing it together before he left, after finally deciding that they were going to let Jaina keep her room, just take her crib and the baby furniture and replace it with her 'big girl' items. Leia had contracted the Alderaanian sculptor to make things again, and it was slowly coming in.

Jaina did have some jealousies over the crib going to another room, though. Leia felt a little sheepish over it – Jaina probably should have been in a toddler bed a year ago, but she'd slept fine in the crib, and it was safe and familiar, so neither Leia or Han had bothered to get the ball rolling on that until the new baby become a reality.

"Rouge," Leia said, lifting her hand and holding up fingers. "Luke, when there's furniture involved, and Tavska," she noted.

Han arched a brow.

Leia nodded, lips pursed.

"Her wife is pregnant," Leia said. "So she's getting ideas."

Han nodded.

"Her kid can grow up with ours," he said. "Like Winter's. How's she?" he asked.

Leia waved her hand back and forth hesitantly.

"Okay," she said softly. "Tycho thinks she's having too hard of a time. It's all still new, though," she said. "Rouge has been there a _lot._ "

Han nodded again.

"I went ahead and asked Jobal if she'd like to come stay with me for a week or so after she's born," Leia added. "I thought she might like that. And I think I'll be more relaxed than I was with Jaina, so it would be nice to sort of have…a mother figure around."

"She up for it?"

"She was thrilled with the idea."

Han looked relieved. He scratched at his jaw, looked down for a moment, and then looked up almost nervously.

"I was thinkin' about names," he said slowly. "'Cause, uh, I got a lot of late nights on watch," he added.

Leia nodded, listening.

"You been thinkin' of any?"

"Here and there," Leia said. "I'm not set on anything."

"Well," Han said. "What'd you think of Noura?" he offered.

Leia laughed softly.

"Like _Noura of the Castle Lands_?" she asked, referring to their daughter's favorite fairytale, the one Leia had known growing up, and the one Han had memorized in three separate languages.

"Yeah," Han said gruffly. "S'kind of grown on me. Uh, and I like…y'know, her whole…story."

Leia nodded – Noura's story was all about nobility and preservation. In the fairytale, she was a local peasant princess of a sect of early Alderaanian settlers, who fought to preserve the ancient art and homes of the Killik people.

"And it might make Jainy happy," he added finally.

Leia nodded again.

"I like that idea," she said softly. "I picked Jaina's first name. I think it's fair you pick," she paused, "Noura's." She paused again, and smiled warmly. "I like it," she said firmly, somehow cleaving to it immediately. "Noura Solo."

Han brightened proudly. He nodded.

"Got any ideas for a second name, then?"

Leia sighed.

"Don't put me on the spot," she murmured. She tilted her head, leaning back heavily. "I think I'll find a way to tie her to the Naberries somehow," she decided.

"Noura Naberrie?" Han suggested smugly.

"You know I hate alliterative names, Han."

Han snorted. He had no idea why she was so against them, but it amused him to tease her about it.

Leia pursed her lips.

"Winter's little girl actually gives me some ideas," she murmured, but railed off, and didn't elaborate. There was still time to decide, and she would let it come to her, rather than think too hard on it.

That Winter had taken 'Tay' from Sheltay, because she wasn't sure of the whole name, was sweet and trendy, and Leia thought she could do something akin to that with Padmé – the Nubian diminutive for nicknames could work –

She didn't voice that to Han, though. In fact, both of them lapsed into silence, comfortable with it, until Han took a deep breath, and sat back, his shoulders straight.

"You look sleepy, Leia," he said gruffly. "Go on, sign off and go drink your tea."

She smiled, and nodded, reaching forward to fiddle with the switch of the holo projector.

"I'll drink my tea, and get some sleep, and know when to ask for help," she assured him.

"Yeah, okay, and I won't get hurt," Han told her.

"Deal," she agreed.

"And tell Bail I'm always gonna be Jaina's favorite, doesn't matter how much he bribes her," he added smugly.

Leia rolled her eyes.

"I love you," she told him.

"Love you too, Your Worship."

Han gave her a little salute, and a grin, and a moment later Leia signed off. She leaned back in her office chair, running her hand over her abdomen gently. She felt the peacefully, sleepy stirrings of the baby, asleep and resting contently, and she let her eyes rest closed for a moment, mentally ordering herself not to fall asleep in this office.

She needn't have worried, though; barely five minutes later, the baby – _Noura_ , she told her softly, reaching out to soothe her through their connection, and introduce her to her identity – woke up and started hiccuping, and Leia knew she wouldn't be sleeping until they subsided.

* * *

Han was feeling pretty damn smug as he snuck into his own home just after midnight, four entire days earlier than he was supposed to be back. It hadn't been easy to get things done so that this was possible, but he'd made it work – and he'd only made it work when he'd assured himself that it would be safe for his men, and the mission.

The successes that brought them all back early also served as an ego boost – he may be Han Solo, reformed smuggler, retired rebel hero, husband, father – but he _still_ had it.

He was looking forward to surprising Leia when he showed up early. It was hard to describe how much he missed her – he'd missed her before, been separated from her before, but this was _different_. He missed her, he missed Jaina, he missed watching her play with Jaina and interact with Jaina, he missed the daughter that wasn't even born yet – missing his whole family, as individuals and as a unit, was vastly different from only missing a princess who – at the time when he'd often been away from her – he hadn't had _this_ rich of a history with yet.

It was his home, so he was able to disable all alarms and silence all codes as he entered, and he dropped his bag, coat, and boots by the door in the hallway as he locked everything back up. He ran hand through his hair, and made his way through the entrance all on memory alone, slowing to a halt only when he started past the living room, and found that the Holo was on, and one lamp in the corner was still glimmering lazily.

He cocked his head. At this point, it had to be uncomfortable as hell for Leia to be sleeping on the –

"Luke?" he asked under his breath, as he approached and realize the figure half-buried under a blanket was not his wife, but his brother-in-law.

Luke twitched, and Han straightened up, coming closer. He grinned, and then unceremoniously _whacked_ the bottom of Luke's foot, startling the kid into wakefulness.

Luke gave a quiet yelp, fell off the couch, and bolted upright, looking around in alarm. Han sat down on the edge of the sofa Luke had just so gracefully vacated, and stifled a loud laugh, shaking his head.

"Some Jedi instincts," he teased. "That's how you're protectin' my family while I'm away?"

Luke grumbled, rubbing the back of his head.

"Welcome back, jackass," he muttered.

"Hey," Han said, amused. "Ain't that pretty angry?" he prodded. "Callin' me names doesn't really fit your peace beatnik agenda – "

Luke scowled, and heaved himself up, taking the blanket and tossing it onto an armchair. He yawned, ran a hand through his hair, and then scrubbed his palms over his face, waking up.

"Why're you here? You and Mara have a fight?" Han asked. "You know we got a guest room, right? We got like, seven," he pointed out dryly, sometimes still in awe of the relative penthouse _mansion_ he and Leia lived in.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Luke muttered. "I feel asleep watching – " he looked up, gesturing, and then noticed some sort of racy soap opera was undulating on the screen, and he yanked his hand back, horrified. "Something else was on when I fell asleep!" he protested, panicked.

Han smirked, and Luke groaned, rubbing his face again.

"Mara's on Dagobah," he said dismissively – no, they weren't fighting.

Han's smirk faded a little, and he turned his head, glancing at the stairs.

"My girls okay?" he asked.

"Mmhmm," Luke said through a yawn. "Yeah, fine. I was just helpin', and visiting with Leia, 'cause I was on Tatooine all last week," he said. "Jaina is on a mini strike against her bed, apparently, 'cause Leia went upstairs to put her back to bed," Luke frowned, eyes widening. "And I guess she went to bed, too, 'cause I fell asleep here," he trailed off.

Han nodded.

"She's on a bedtime strike, huh?" he asked dryly.

"I don't know. Kind of," Luke said. "The way Leia tells it, she won't always stay in her new bed."

"Oh," Han muttered – that was still going on? Leia hadn't mentioned it.

Luke shrugged.

"Think it's kind of frustrating. We were taking turns putting her back in there. But Leia says she just lets Jaina in her bed sometimes."

Han looked at Luke like he'd just spoken gibberish. Leia, bringing Jaina into _their bed_? She hadn't even liked doing that when Jaina was nursing. Most of the time, she'd made it a huge point to put Jaina back into her bassinet, and after they had moved her into the nursery full time, Han remembered exactly one time Leia had been exhausted enough to let Jaina sleep with them.

She was very firm about training the baby to sleep in her own room, and very adamant that their room remain as adult and private as was possible. Han didn't really care, but then, Han wasn't the one who was attached by the nipple to a baby for the first few months of its life, so maybe that separation was a desperate need for Leia.

"Damn," Han muttered. "She _must_ be tired as hell," he decided.

It made him feel a little guilty.

"Maybe you have to sleep in Jaina's bed now," Luke snorted.

Han gave him a look, and then Luke's brow furrowed.

"Hang on, what are you doing here?" he asked, as if it had just clicked. "It's not – "

"Trounced the operation early," Han said smugly. "Got it into my head to come home early, surprise 'em."

Luke smiled.

"They'll love it," he said, yawning again.

Han nodded, and leaned over to clap his shoulder.

"Sorry for wakin' you up like that," he said.

"You are not," Luke groused.

Han grinned, and nodded in agreement. He jerked his thumb at the stairs.

"Take a guest room," he said. "S'too late to fly home, no point."

Luke thanked him.

"Yeah, okay," he said. "'Least I can count on you for a good breakfast."

"Got that right."

Han got up, followed by Luke, and Luke flicked the Holo off without so much a glance at the remote. He stretched, following Han quietly up the stairs, and paused at the top, where he went to split down the hallway that lead to guest rooms.

"Han," he muttered, turning slightly. "Just so you know, Jaina's awake," he said, sensing it. "She's calm, but she's up."

"Hmm," Han muttered, arching a brow – that was interesting. "Leia's not?" he asked.

Luke shook his head.

"No, but ev'rything's fine," he muttered confidently.

Han watched Luke shuffle off, interested, and then turned to stare down the hallway. He decided to check the nurse—no, Jaina's room - first. He had hoped that he'd find Leia, and see Jaina in the morning – Leia would have an easy time going happily back to sleep next to him, but Jaina was likely to burst into hyperactive excitement, in which case Leia would probably murder Han for disturbing the peace.

He took a peek into Jaina's room, and found it empty. Curiously, he moved on to the room they'd chosen to make the new nursery, and stood in the doorway peering in. The necessary baby furniture had all been moved, and it looked neat, and almost ready. The artwork on the walls was clearly indicative of Rouge's design – there was even a dewy moss painting above Jaina's old crib – but it looked nice and cozy.

Han backed out, smiling, and then went down the hall to their bedroom, nudging the door open very, very slowly. He peeked in, squinting in the dark – there were no lights on in the room other than the blueish glow of Leia's chrono by the bed. He gave himself a moment to let his eyes adjust, and then was able to make out Leia, apparently asleep, and next to her, sitting up and watching her, Jaina.

He furrowed his brow, interested, and then opened the door a little more, slipping in. He crept around the bed to watch. The more his eyes adjusted, the more he could take in the scene. Leia was asleep, dead to the world, in fact, curled awkwardly on her side. Jaina was facing her in the middle of the bed, one hand flat against Leia's abdomen, tilting her head back and forth.

It sounded like she was singing, and once or twice, she giggled. Han slipped his hands into his pockets, fascinated, and tilted his head. Jaina cocked her head suddenly, straightening.

She turned, alert.

"Daddy," she whispered. "Daddy, I know you here," she said, searching the darkness. "Feel you!"

Han grinned – it never ceased to amaze him that Jaina could sense him the same way Luke and Leia said they could. Leia said she could only do that with him, and with Luke – Luke because he had such a strong presence in the Force, and Han, because he was her father. She was too young to positively identify anyone else's signatures.

"Shhh," Han said, very quietly. "C'mere, don't wake Mommy," he encouraged.

Jaina got up gingerly, clearly excited, but doing her best not to wake her mother. She tiptoed over, and let Han pick her up. She gasped with quiet delight and tried to climb up to his shoulders, hugging him tightly.

" _Daddy_!" she hissed. " _Miss_ you!"

She buried her face in his neck, and Han smiled, holding her close and giving her little kisses on the top of her head.

"Missed you, too, Jainy," he said gruffly. "What're you doing in here, huh? Givin' Mommy a hard time?"

Jaina pulled back and twisted in his arms, pointing.

"Mommy sleep," she said earnestly. "Baby _not_ asleep," she told him. "Me," she pointed to her chest, still whispering as she'd been told to, "sing to baby. Mommy _stay_ sleep."

Han pushed her hair back, staring at her intently.

"That's nice," he said huskily. "You can do that? Make the new baby hear you?" he asked.

Jaina flexed her hand.

"Sing and touch," she said. "Baby No-uh."

"Baby Noura, yeah," Han agreed. He grinned, and kissed Jaina's cheek. "You been sleepin' in here with Mommy?" he asked.

Jaina nodded pleasantly. She bit her lip, and then her excitement seemed to bubble over, and she turned.

"Mommy," she said loudly. "Daddy home!"

Leia twisted in her sleep, sighing.

"Four more days," she mumbled, barely even waking. "Sleepy time, Jainy. Night-night," she encouraged, then yawned, and put an arm over her face.

Han stifled a laugh. Jaina frowned.

"No, Mommy, Daddy home _now_!"

Leia moved her arm down and blinked, staring. She squinted.

"Han?" she asked sleepily.

"In the flesh," he said, sitting down to let Jaina back down on the bed.

" _Haaaan_!" Leia gasped happily, still half asleep. Han felt a flash of guilt for waking her, but it didn't last long. She yawned, and lifted her head. "I'd jump up excitedly, but," she waved to her abdomen, and Han laughed.

"I'll take a rain check," he said, leaning over to kiss her. She threw an arm around his neck and pulled him close.

"Hi," she breathed. "What are you doing home?" she murmured. "Sithspit," she swore under her breath, "did I entirely lose track of four whole days?"

He laughed again.

"No, I'm home early," he assured her.

She let her head fall back, stroking his arm, and smiled. He leaned back, and then got up, pointing at Jaina to make her stay put.

"'M changin' into pajamas," he told her. "Ran into Luke downstairs. He's stayin' in a guest room," she added.

"Luke? _Ohhh_ ," she sighed, wincing. "I forgot Luke was here. I left him," she snorted sleepily. "My mind is gone, Han," she whined. "Noura is bound to be a little genius; she's taken all my working brain cells."

She started to sit up, and Han waved her down, throwing on sweats and a t-shirt, and standing by the bed for a moment.

"Want me to try to get Jaina to sleep in her bed?" he asked.

Leia shook her head immediately.

"No, let her stay. You come to bed," she insisted. "Stop wasting time."

Han threw the sheets back further, and settled in. Jaina threw herself down between them.

"Where's Zozy?" Han asked her.

Jaina flung her arm out, and accidentally hit Leia in the nose. Leia flinched, and pretended to gnaw on Jaina's arm. Jaina giggled and pulled it back.

"Zozy sleep in 'freshy," she snickered.

"He's confused," Leia murmured. "Because of all the moving around. He's malfunctioning."

Han snorted. He slid his arm under Jaina, and she happily snuggled into the crook of his arm. He reached over her and took Leia's hand, letting out a deep sigh of satisfaction.

"Damn good to be home," he muttered.

"How did you manage…?" she asked, her eyes on his.

"I'm me," he said smugly.

He rested is chin on Jaina's head and watched Leia.

"She really hate the new bed that much?" he asked quietly.

Leia smiled wryly.

"Well, she gets restless, sneaks out of it when she wakes up," she murmured. "I think she feels less secure without the crib rails."

"She's allowed in here now?" Han asked.

Leia closed one eye sheepishly.

"I got lonely," she whispered.

Han scooted forward and kissed her forehead.

"Sleep okay while I was gone?"

"Mostly," Leia murmured. She reached out and touched Jaina's cheek. "She's like a little human dream catcher," Leia said in wonder. "I have nothing even close to nightmares when she's in the room."

Han smiled.

"Peeked in the new nursery," he said gruffly. "Looks nice."

"Rouge had an artist paint a mural of the castle lands on the ceiling," Leia murmured. "She's thrilled about the name."

"You been tellin' people?" Han asked curiously.

"Only Rouge, Dad, and Luke," she murmured. "I decided on a second name," she added.

"Yeah?" Han asked.

She nodded.

"Mé."

"Mé," Han repeated carefully.

"Mmhmm," Leia murmured. "I stole the idea from Winter. Marisol's middle name is Tay, which is a shorter version of her mother's name, _Sheltay_ ," she reminded him. " _Mé_ is the second syllable of Padmé," she pointed out, "And Ryoo and Pooja always called her Mé-Mé."

She licked her lips.

"And it's painfully easy to say in any language, so if she ever wants to go by that someday for more fluidity, it works."

Han nodded.

"Noura Mé," he tried. He nodded again. "S'nice," he agreed. "Pretty, like Jaina's."

"Oh, good. Because I was considering giving our daughter a hideous name, but went with pretty instead."

"Half asleep and you still got a mouth on you," Han grumbled.

Leia giggled quietly.

"I'm glad you're home," she murmured, snuggling into the covers more cozily. "I had a sexy dream about you two days ago, and it made me miss you more."

Han shot an alarmed look at Jaina, who was still on her back between them, playing with Leia's hair, and listening. Leia laughed.

"Don't worry," she murmured. "The sexy part was I woke up, and you were making me breakfast, and you had gotten Jaina before she came in and pounced on me," she whispered.

Han grinned.

"You're in luck, Sweetheart," he murmured. "S'exactly what I planned on doin' for you tomorrow."

"Work," she murmured. "I have to go to work."

Han made an outraged noise.

"Your deployed husband came home early," he retorted. "Take a personal day."

She suppressed a grin into the pillow.

"Okay."

"Yeah. You should, you been workin' hard lately and – wait, what?"

"I said okay," Leia murmured.

Han rose up on one arm, looking a her in surprise.

"Just like that?"

"Just like that," Leia repeated.

"Like that," Jaina repeated emphatically, wagging her finger at Han. She laughed. "Like that!"

Han pretended to bite her finger, and she squeaked and turned towards Leia, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Who are you?" Han whispered sneakily at Leia.

She laughed.

"Healthy and well adjusted," she retorted. "I've done very exhilarating things since you've been gone – taken half days, asked for help when I need it, and frequently, and I stopped researching mothering tips entirely," she added dryly.

"But how are you doing anything right without the input of everyone on the 'net?" Han asked, feigning confusion.

"I decided if Jaina dies or ends up a complete disaster I want it to be my fault, and mine _alone_ , with no outside influence," Leia whispered.

"Can I take some credit?" Han asked solemnly. "Y'know, if this one," he tickled Jaina's ribs affectionately, and she giggled, forgiving him for the play bites, "ends up bein' defective or somethin'?"

"I'd be honored if you shared blame," Leia said.

Han grinned. He sat up a little more and looked down at Jaina.

"You gonna be a disaster, huh?" he asked seriously. "You gonna grow up and do all kinds of wild stuff to put me in my place?"

Leia rolled her head on the pillow, yawning.

"By what definition of 'wild' would we judge if we were comparing her to you?" she snorted.

Han leaned down and kissed Jaina's nose.

"You won't have to do anything Daddy had to," he assured her gruffly. "'Cause I got your back."

Leia smiled at him fondly. She yawned again, and gently took some of her hair from Jaina's hand, holding the little girl's fingers gently.

"Was she awake when you came in?" she murmured.

"Uh-huh," Han said, smirking. "She said she was singin' to baby No-uh," he imitated. "You believe that?"

"Yes," Leia said quietly. "I've noticed she senses it more, especially when Noura's awake. She was sitting with me in my office the other day, and the baby woke up, and Jaina sat up and said 'Hi, baby,' out of nowhere."

Han arched his brows, incredulous.

"Damn," he breathed. "Maybe adjustment won't be so bad, if they already got a bond," he said.

Leia nodded. She released Jaina's hand and nudged her cheek with her nose.

"She'll be a good big sister," she said. "Won't you?"

Jaina twisted to look at Leia. She nodded, and put her hand to her face.

"Jaina," she said, then pointed at Leia's abdomen. "Baby No-uh."

Leia nodded.

"And who is Baby No-uh?"

"Sissy," she said, and turned to look at Han.

Leia smiled, and Han looked impressed.

"She's been learning a lot in your absence," Leia murmured.

"Yeah, now I know how you felt when you missed her walkin'," Han said hoarsely.

Leia clicked her tongue gently.

"She knows she's loved," she assured him. "By both of us."

Han nodded. He tickled Jaina's stomach again, and she kicked her feet.

"Han," Leia murmured. "Don't rile her up _too_ much."

He grinned, and settled down, throwing his arm over both of them as best as he could.

"Sorry she's invaded," Leia said through another yawn.

"Don't be," he said. He rubbed her arm. "Go back to sleep," he encouraged.

"'M really happy you're back," she said again, softly. "I mean it…if I wasn't so…ungainly and, tired, and," she trailed off sleepily, "I'd be all over you."

"We got time for that later."

Leia mumbled something incoherently; clearly falling back to sleep, and Han shared an amused look with Jaina, who was still staring at him, wide-awake. He rested his hand calmly on her stomach, retraining from tickling this time. He tilted his head.

"You know we ain't replacin' you, right?" he muttered. "You're always gonna be the _first_."

Jaina put a thumb in her mouth, and as Leia'd told him to, he gently removed it, and held it to distract her while she forgot she wanted to do that. Jaina rolled towards him, giving him a little smirk, and scrunched her nose.

"Daddy make pancakes," she hissed threateningly. " _Now_."

Han yawned, but looked at her mischievously. He glanced at Leia – back into a dead sleep, and then he very slowly, quietly, picked Jaina up, and went to take her downstairs with him.

"Han," Leia sighed, rolling over in bed, shaking her head fondly as she swallowed and readjusted herself to sleep. "You're an absolute pushover," she hissed affectionately, kicking her foot at him.

He grinned, settling Jaina on his hip, and he could tell Leia probably thought the same thing he did – that on the homestretch, right before she was no longer the only little girl occupying all their attention, it couldn't cause _too_ much harm to get up and have a pancake party in the middle of the night.

* * *

 _-alexandra_


	5. Chapter 5

a/n: quit takin' your time, Noura!

* * *

 _ **12 ABY**_  
 _ **Coruscant**_

* * *

She found it hard to characterize how she felt about childbirth the second time around. Had she dreaded it, been ready for it? Leia wasn't sure. Truth be told, she'd been too busy with work, Jaina, and getting through the symptoms of each day to think much about labor and delivery at all. She knew she was capable of doing it, and that was a constant comfort; she knew her body was made for this – she also remembered the pain, and towards the very end, developed a bizarre fear that she'd go into labor so fast she'd have to deliver without a touch of painkillers.

That, however, turned out to be an entirely unfounded fear; she was in labor with Noura for what felt like days. She was so exhausted and ready for it to be over that when the final moments came, she was vaguely unsure of what day it was, and what the baby's birthday would be.

Han was there, though, and that was what mattered. His hand in hers, his shoulder pressed against hers as he helped her. She knew he was tired, too – he'd been up for two days straight helping run a mission from Coruscant, since he had insisted on being planet side for the last four weeks of Leia's pregnancy, and she'd woken him up when he'd only been in his third hour of sleep to let him know they needed to go.

He didn't complain, didn't even flinch; he was just there.

"Alright, Leia," Dr. Mellis murmured, calm and soothing as always, perched on her little stool between Leia's legs with her usual quiet confidence. "You're almost there, hold back for a moment," she said, and then spoke to the midwife next to her.

Han straightened up a little.

"Han," Dr. Mellis called. "Now's your time."

Han started to slip his hand out of Leia's, but she snatched it back tightly, shaking her head.

"No, I need you," she said, her voice hoarse. "I'm tired," she said quietly. "I'm too tired."

Han sat back down; sliding his arm around her shoulders and helping her sit up a little more again. He looked at her curiously, and Leia winced, taking a deep breath. She blinked sweat out of her eyes, and bit her lip, resting her head lightly on his shoulder.

"She's," she said heavily, having a hard time catching her breath. "She's – this one's not scared," she told him, laughing a little.

Han grinned, squeezing her hand tightly.

"She's okay," Leia murmured, focusing on Noura – she didn't have the same terrified reaction to this as Jaina had which, while fascinating, was something Leia would think on later. She had assumed the process would be scary and life altering for any baby, but it seemed that was not the case.

Noura was, she was –

"Hey, doc?" Han called. "She's really pale," he said, his eyes on Leia.

"I'm fine, Han," Leia murmured firmly.

Dr. Mellis looked up, and had the midwife assess Leia's scanners.

"She's right, she's okay," Dr. Mellis reassured him. "It's been a long time. She's tired," she explained.

Han looked nervous, but accepted the assessment. Leia's grip was still strong on his hand, so that made him feel better, and Mellis was right – this had taken a long time, much longer than Jaina. He was glad they had decided to leave Jaina with Bail until things had settled, rather than let her wait outside in the sitting area with him.

She'd be bored out of her mind, and driving everyone wild and –

"One more, Leia," Dr. Mellis said pleasantly. "I promise, only one more," she encouraged.

Leia leaned forward, and grabbed one of her knees. Han pressed his hand against her back, and then gently leaned into her with his shoulder, helping her like he had been for the past hour now. She tucked her head down, bracing herself, and reached out to wrap her sensitivity around Noura as she came into the world, and focus the last of her strength on the relief of knowing that after this final exertion of energy, it would be over, and she could rest.

"There she is," Dr. Mellis announced. "Girl, though you knew that," she said, and whatever else she said was drowned out by the relieved fog that washed over Leia as she collapsed back against Han, a weary, triumphant smile touching her lips.

The baby was crying, loudly, and Leia lifted her head, amused – Jaina had taken a moment to cry. This one – brave, unafraid of the world she was coming into, indignant at the change though, it seemed – already had a different personality, and so much about her that was new and unique.

Han moved gingerly so Leia could sit back. He dragged pillows closer to her, propping them behind her, and kissed her forehead with proud grin before hurrying down to help cut the cord so he could bring Noura over.

"She's got lungs," Dr. Mellis said, amused, as she helped settle the baby in Han's arms. "Against Mom's bare skin," she reminded him, adding a wink to show she knew he didn't need to be told. "She might quiet down," she added, laughing, and then turned back. "Ignore me down here, Leia, I'm just finishing things up," she said, tucking her head and gesturing to the midwife.

Leia wasn't listening to her anyway. Her eyes were on Han, watching him run his hand over the crown of the newborn's head reverently, taking a moment to admire and sooth her before he quickly brought her over and transferred her to Leia's chest, his hands never leaving her until he was sure Leia had her securely.

Leia tilted her head; occupying herself making sure the baby was snuggled up. She ran her fingers over the little hands and toes – counting them just to reassure herself. She smiled as the baby tilted her head and opened her eyes, staring at Leia with her tiny, unfocused gaze.

She did quiet down at the look and at the touch, and as Han bent over her to get a closer look – though still giving her plenty of space, Leia pursed her lips to soothe the baby quietly, whispering:

"Noura," she murmured.

Han reached out and ran his index finger around the baby's brow, grinning from ear to ear.

"She wasn't scared, huh?" he asked.

Leia shook her head, adjusting her arm. Han immediately reached over her and drew a pillow more firmly under her elbow.

"Thanks," she murmured.

"Then what took 'er so long, huh?" Han snorted softly.

"Stubborn, that's all," Leia whispered huskily. "Not scared."

This being the second time diminished _none_ of the beauty of having her baby placed into her arms. She still felt powerful, in awe – of herself, and of what she and Han could bring to life out of nothing.

"Leia," Dr. Mellis said mildly. "Try nursing for me," she suggested. "I'd like to see your oxytocin levels up a little."

She paused, and then glanced at the midwife.

"Push a little more oxytocin for her," she murmured, moving one of her hands over Leia's lower abdomen and applying pressure gently.

"Everything okay, Arksiah?"

Han asked, starting to straighten up tensely.

"Mmmhmm," Mellis said. "Little more bleeding than I like, but no real trouble yet," she explained.

"Yet?" Han repeated, drawing away, and pulling a little closer.

"I'm fine, Han," Leia said again, eyes still on the baby.

"You sure?" Han asked, looking between all of them – midwife, medic, and his wife – suspiciously.

"Yes," Leia said fine. "I'd feel it, otherwise."

"She's right," Dr. Mellis said, concentrating. She waved her hand at the midwife. "Roll the baby warmer over to Han," she suggested.

The midwife did as asked, transferring a state of the art bedside crib to Han so he could roll it over closer to Leia. Leia glanced at it with a narrow look, and shook her head.

"Not until I have to," she muttered threateningly.

Han laughed, watching her for a moment, and then inched back towards Dr. Mellis suspiciously.

"You trust me, don't you, Han?" she drawled wryly, glancing up at him. "Well, if you're going to lurk, do me a favor - take Leia's knee," she said, "and put it back up into this stirrup."

"She got another one in there?" Han joked.

"Still not funny," Leia grumbled.

Dr. Mellis smiled wryly at him.

"Hold her knee – I know you're tired Leia," Dr. Mellis said sympathetically, "but when you feel me press, push a little."

Leia tilted her head back and sighed dramatically. She obeyed, and Dr. Mellis nodded firmly, sliding back on her stool and bending down. She and the midwife transferred to a portable exam shelf, and Han eyed them narrowly.

"In tact?" asked the midwife.

Dr. Mellis appeared to frown, then looked closer, then nodded, and sat back, snapping her gloves off.

"Yes, she's good to go," she said, standing up. She folded her arms and stepped up to Han. "No need to worry about bleeding. She's good."

Han gestured at the table, arching a brow.

"Placenta," Dr. Mellis said brightly. "Some species cook it for nutrients. Interested?"

Han backed up warily, and Mellis laughed at him. She shook her head.

"I don't remember this part from last time," Han muttered.

"Well, you always notice more the second time around. It's like reading a good book multiple times," she said, and stepped up to Leia.

She bent over Leia's arm, peering down at the baby and doing a cursory, quick exam. She checked her pupils and her sensory responses, and then smiled, nodded, and took a step back.

"Xio is going to give you three small stiches, Leia," she said, a grimly apologetic look on her face. "There's often more tearing in long deliveries. The stitches will dissolve in about," Mellis wobbled her hand, "two weeks, and," she turned and glanced at Han, then back at Leia, "it won't prolong recovery."

Leia nodded, taking it in, but not dwelling on it. She still couldn't fell anything below the waist, and she wasn't looking forward to getting sensation back. It was enough right now to feel like she had physically run about seven marathons.

She stifled a yawn as she tilted her head, resting her elbow on the pillows to help alleviate the strain on her arm as Noura nursed. Jaina had been weaned for almost two years now, but falling back into this was natural, and it felt right.

Mellis reached out and patted Han's arm gently.

"You and Leia were both distracted by your new baby last time," she said, and then put her hand on the rolling care. "I'll let you finish nursing and have a moment before Xio takes her to do vitals and clean her," she said. "She's perfectly healthy so there's no need to rush."

"She is perfect," Leia agreed quietly.

Mellis inclined her head, and returned to the end of the bed to attend to things. Han stepped up closer and sat down gingerly. He slid an arm around Leia's shoulders, and aligned his body against hers, so her elbow had even more support.

He stroked his hand over Noura's head, fingertips touching the pale, soft hairs there, and watched the tiny, instinctive, movements of her little fists. He'd almost forgotten how small they were when they were newborns. She was so little – but this time, Han wasn't so afraid of how fragile and breakable she was.

He just vaguely wanted Leia to hurry up a little, so he could have his turn to hold her. He'd go with her for her first checkup, her vitals, her cleaning, and the two vaxxes they immediately gave infants. Jaina had cried when she'd received her shots, but he wondered if this one would, or if she'd stay as unafraid.

"You have a name?" Xio asked, disinfecting her hands over at a sink in the suite, and drying them. She plucked a Holo chart off a table, and activated it, studying Leia patiently.

"Noura," Leia answered, looking up. "Noura Mé Solo."

Xio nodded.

"Spelling?"

"N-o-u-r-a. M-e, _vowel mark_ – "

"Solo," Xio finished. "That one I think I can remember," she added wryly.

"Enter her into the record system the same way we did Jaina Solo," Mellis murmured, rubbing her hands together.

Leia smiled gratefully – Mellis really did go out of her way to protect the records and identities of her high prolife patients. Her 'net systems were secure, Leia trusted that, but Mellis always used shadow names or misdirection just in case her systems were hacked.

"You two came prepared this time," Mellis noted, helping Xio, and a second nurse who had come in, to clean up trolley carts and medical instruments.

Han laughed, looking up from Noura's face.

"Well, this time Leia told me what we were havin' ahead of time," he drawled.

"She told me earlier," Leia said fondly, looking up as well.

"Any significance?" Mellis asked. "Noura," she said. "It's a beautiful name. Alderaanian?"

Leia nodded.

"She's the folk hero of Jaina's favorite story," Han said. "Second name's after Leia's mom. Kinda figured if we bring Jaina home her own Noura, well," he snorted, "maybe she'll accept her."

Mellis laughed.

"Oh, you'll all do just fine. Children get new siblings all the time. There are growing pains, but they're never as bad or abnormal as they seem."

Han turned back to Noura, and noticed she was nodding to sleep, ignoring Leia's breast even when Leia tickled her foot. Leia looked up, shifting to pull her gown closed a little. She shivered, and nodded.

"She's finished," she said.

Han reached in to take her gingerly, curling the blanket around her carefully and shifting her to hold her against his shoulder. He pressed his palm lightly to the back of her head to soothe her and keep her steady, and then stood up.

Leia pulled a cover closer.

"Arksiah," she said mildly. "It is _cold_ in here."

Xio beckoned to Han brightly. Mellis nodded, and stepped closer to Leia, pulling a quilt up over her more securely.

"Hang in there, we'll get you a change of clothes and move you into a recovery suite – much warmer. Did Han bring - ?"

"Yeah, her stuff's in that small bag by the door," Han said gruffly, standing at the foot of the bed with Noura and Xio. "You good, Sweetheart?" He asked.

Leia nodded, lying back tiredly. She waved at him; glad he was going to go with Noura just like he had Jaina. She would be okay if he lingered a little – she wanted Noura back in her arms, of course, but she so desperately wanted to sleep as well. She turned her head, catching Dr. Mellis' eye.

"What time is it?" she asked. "And what's her birthday?" she added wryly.

Mellis grinned, and checked her chrono.

"It's just after twenty in the evening," she said. "Still Centaxday," she added.

"Still?" Leia murmured.

"I know it was a long one, Leia," Dr. Mellis said, giving her a warm smile. "But you did an incredible job. That's some stamina you have."

Leia smiled faintly.

"It's nothing," she murmured.

She rolled her head to the other side, and noticed Han approaching.

"Where's Noura?" she asked.

"Xio has her, she's right there at the door," Han said, crouching down. He put one hand on Leia's forehead, his eyes on hers intently for a long time. "Hey," he said softly, leaning forward to kiss her forehead, and the corner of her mouth. "Damn proud of you, Your Worship. Damn proud."

Leia smiled at him.

"Make sure you call and let Jaina and Dad know," she whispered.

Han nodded.

"'Course."

"And," Leia started with a wince.

But Han pre-empted her.

"They'll come visit tomorrow mornin'," he said firmly. "After you've had some sleep. Noura can stay with us or in the nursery," he told her.

Leia smiled at him again.

"Does that make me a bad mother?" she asked wryly.

Han stroked her hair back.

"You couldn't be if you tried," he assured her sincerely.

He kissed her brow again, and straightened up. Leia settled down to rest, watching as he went back to Xio, eagerly took the baby back, and followed her out of the room. She was vaguely aware of the sounds around her as they got ready to move her to a recovery suite, and she reached out with her senses to connect with Noura, viscerally able to feel her tiny, fluttery heartbeat, and how happy she felt snuggled up against Han's shoulder as the his footsteps gently rocked her.

Even as strange scenes passed her, and Leia used her sensitivity to soothe the baby, introduce her to the world, reassure her, and tie her to Han with a mental imprint – she could tell that Noura was fearless.

* * *

Despite there being an abundance of living options throughout Coruscant, neither Bail nor Rouge saw a reason to move away from the one place in perhaps the whole galaxy that was still a stronghold of Alderaan – proverbial Alderaanian soil. What had been a temporary place for them after the rescue was now unequivocally _home_ , and they liked it that way.

Living in the place where the central operating mechanism of the Council and the Diaspora worked out of was reminiscent of living in the midst of politics and the people in the palaces of Aldera, and it felt right.

More often than not, it was a quiet peaceful escape from the screech and bustle of Coruscant. Bail and Rouge lived relatively simply, and very calmly, when not out in public – but this afternoon, and well into the evening, the Residence at the Alderaanian Embassy was alive and thrumming with activity.

Bail had been the designated person to care for Jaina when the time came for Leia to have the baby, so instead of going to the Med Centre to happily wait in the sitting area to meet his second grandchild, he was at home. Thus the Residence had become a sort of gathering place for all those waiting to hear news about Leia – and Bail was more than happy to host it.

They were all thoroughly enjoying each other's company and the familiar anticipation, not to mention focusing on spoiling Jaina just a little extra in her last few hours of being an only child.

Chewbacca and Luke were present, of course, as Han's best friends and Leia's family, and Luke had brought his Mara along as well, which Bail was quite pleased with. He'd taken it upon himself to draw Luke in as a family member as closely as he could, and he always valued getting to know the boy's chosen partner. She could be a rather elusive woman, especially skittish around public figures or those who she knew had fought long, tired battles against the Empire – considering her background – but Bail was a kind, forgiving man, and he wanted Luke to feel comfortable including Mara Jade where he wanted to.

Bail also happened to think it was a blessing to have the two of them for help. Jaina had been not necessarily troublesome all evening, but she was clearly not herself, prone to distraction, anxiety, whining – and both Bail and Rouge had started to worry about her profusely until Luke showed up and quickly identified that she was just in a state because she sensed her mother was under stress.

"She knows Leia's in pain, that's all," Luke said, stroking his niece's hair and soothing her gently. "She doesn't really know that it's a natural, temporary pain."

"Isn't Leia able to shield that?" Rouge asked worriedly.

"Well, yes, theoretically," Luke said, and with pursed lips, Mara had supplied pointedly: "It might not be the most important thing on her mind."

"Oh, of course," Rouge murmured, strained. She clicked her tongue, and Luke grinned.

"I'm sure Jaina will calm down when the epidural kicks in, Rouge," he said.

Rough sighed, Bail smirked – and as far as they could guess, that appeared to be what happened, though no one bothered Han to test the theory. They were leaving him alone, simply waiting for updates, and as the hours dragged on and on – Leia had gone to the Med Centre early in the morning, just near sunrise, after having intermediate contractions throughout the night – Bail became more and more quietly alarmed.

After dinner, he had retreated to the kitchen for a fourth time to 'make tea' or 'get something,' and while he was in there giving himself a quiet, calm-down pep talk, Luke ventured in, and without a word, placed a hand on the old Viceroy's shoulder.

"Bail," he said pleasantly. "I check in with her from time to time, very subtly," he assured him. "She doesn't mind it if I do it so that I only sense her aura – she's okay," he said. "She's just tired. Nothing is going wrong."

Bail sighed, shaking his head. He rubbed his jaw and yawned, turning his head to eye Luke grimly.

"I appreciate that, Luke," he said. He took a deep breath, straightening up. "You must understand, I am not squeamish," he said firmly. "I only…am quick to think the worst when it comes to this whole childbirth business," he admitted.

Luke nodded in understanding. Bail had been through quite a lot with Breha in that department, and recently enough, Winter had dealt with more than her fair share of minor complications, compounded by a somewhat dangerous birth.

"And you know, I tend to think if Han isn't communicating with us, it's because something has gone wrong and he hasn't the time," Bail trailed off. "I know that's silly. Either way, he's focused on Leia. As he should be."

"I understand that logic," Luke said. "His little messages have dropped off, but I'd say it's just because they're both tired," he pointed out. "Really, I can't sense anything wrong with Leia. And if there were," he added, "I think Jaina would be inconsolable. She's _very_ connected to Leia even when they're not actively communicating through their senses," he explained.

Bail sighed again.

"Well, that's a relief, I suppose. So, as long as Jaina's happy – "

"We're all happy," Luke snorted.

"That does seem to be the case," Bail agreed with a laugh.

Luke squeezed his shoulder, and tilted his head towards the gathering area where the rest of the family was.

"Ahh, is everyone keeping an eye on me?" Bail asked.

"You do keep disappearing," Luke snorted. "But Jaina does also command a lot of attention."

Bail smiled. He nodded to Luke, and headed back into the main room with him, feeling a little silly. He was worried about his daughter, and in moments like this, he always missed Breha. The whole process just reminded him of her so much – both in the waiting, and in the fear he'd always experienced. Leia had been perfectly fine when she had Jaina, and he knew she would likely be fine when she had this little Noura, too.

When she _was_ fine, though, that made him miss Breha, too – because he knew how much she would have loved to see Leia's children, to hold them, love them, and help raise them, and it broke his heart all over again not only that he'd lost her, but that she was unable to see what a wonderful, fulfilling life her daughter had, even after all she had suffered.

Bail took a deep breath as he re-entered the room, and took in the scene. Chewbacca was seated on the floor, though tall as he was, his head still came level with Mara's as she sat on the sofa.

Rouge was perched neatly in her well-loved armchair, one leg curled under her in the most dignified of undignified poses, and Jaina was happily using Chewbacca as a play gym. All of Rouge's worries that Jaina might be frightened by the towering, hairy behemoth Chewbacca was had been dispelled by his gentle disposition and constant presence in Jaina's young life.

Rouge had come to adore Chewbacca's devotion to the toddler. She had always respected and appreciated him – despite how elitist Rouge could be, she was truly Alderaanian in the sense that she believed in the equality of species – for the protection he extended to Leia via his Life Debt, but her admiration had increased tenfold seeing how loving and protective he was of her little grand-niece.

"Are there any updates on Leia?" Rouge asked, searching both Luke and Bail's faces.

"Ah, no," Bail said.

"But Leia's fine," Luke added.

Jaina climbed up Chewbacca's torso, over his shoulder, and then tumbled head over heels into Mara's lap, laughing through a big, wide yawn. It was far past her bedtime, but she was over-stimulated, and no one really had the heart to take her away from the fun and put her to bed.

Bail watched as Mara righted Jaina and placed her on the floor. He tilted his head. The woman had a curious way of interacting with the child. Mara always seemed very stiff, almost automated, though Bail did notice she smiled – _secretly_ – much more the few times he had seen her around Jaina. And though she did seem mechanical around Jaina, _Jaina_ herself never seemed put off or alarmed by Mara.

And Leia did not object to Mara around Jaina, so as far as Bail was concerned, that was the end of that.

He continued to watch as Jaina kept making the same round – up and over Chewbacca's shoulder, into Mara's lap, and completing the circle again. Luke pressed a hand to Bail's shoulder once more, and went around to sit at the corner of the couch near Mara. He put one foot up on the table and leaned back comfortably.

Bail rested his hands on the back of the sofa, looking over all of them.

"It's taking quite a bit longer this time," Rouge murmured, tilting her head back thoughtfully. "I don't envy Leia."

 _[She will be okay,]_ Chewbacca said pleasantly. _[She is a very strong female. Han is the one who will lose his mind,]_ he snorted.

Rouge and Bail laughed. Mara turned her head slightly towards Luke, and Bail watched him tilt his head slightly, smirk, and a moment later Mara nodded, giving a small smile as well. Bail noted that they seemed to be able to speak without speaking the same way Luke and Leia could, though the bond was clearly different.

Jaina leapt over Chewbacca's shoulder again, still full of energy, and then mistimed her flip onto Mara's lap and tumbled awkwardly, her foot knocking into Mara's jaw. She scrambled up, then grabbed onto Mara's hair and pulled to keep herself from falling off the couch.

"Jaina," Rouge gasped, clicking her tongue. "You mustn't be so rough!"

Chewbacca turned to look, and Bail reached down to rest a hand on Jaina's back, steadying her. Mara didn't flinch. She only reached over to touch Jaina's waist to provide extra stability, and smiled at her, gently reaching up to extricate her hair.

"You didn't mean to, did you?" she asked calmly.

Jaina shook her head, sitting down hard and resting half her body against the back of Chewie's shoulder.

"I'm sorry for the hurts," she said, flexing her hand, "and the pulling. _Ouch_."

Mara shook her head, leaning over to touch Jaina's nose gently.

"It didn't hurt," she confided.

"Mara's got a thick head," Luke remarked.

Mara arched an eyebrow, and Bail turned to give Luke a mildly amused look.

"Did you learn that sort of wooing from Han?" he asked dryly.

Luke snorted.

"Wooing? I'm not doing any wooing. Mara does the wooing," he pointed out.

"Don't you forget it," the redhead muttered archly.

Jaina sat forward and reached for the edges of Mara's hair.

"Why so much red?" she asked.

"Well," Mara said slowly. "It was just like that when I was born," she answered.

Jaina flopped backwards onto her back, and looked up at Bail curiously.

"Oh," she said, as if to no one in particular. "Mine all dark," she said conversationally. "Like Mommy."

"Your mommy does have dark hair," Bail agreed.

Jaina rolled onto her side and stared at the couch cushion, yawning, abandoning her gymnastic game. Rouge looked up and gave a pointed look to Bail – Jaina was clearly getting tired, though she was too worried about missing the excitement to go to bed.

After a moment, she sat up, and stood facing Bail, sighing.

"Where is Mommy and Daddy?" she asked again.

"They are still having the baby," Bail answered pleasantly.

Jaina groaned and frowned, putting her hand to her forehead.

"When they give up?" she whined.

Luke laughed.

"I'm sure your mom is asking herself the same question," he snorted.

"Jaina," Rouge said, leaning forward. "Are you excited to meet the new baby?" she asked.

Jaina turned to look at her, and shrugged. She didn't say anything.

"You'll have to be a good big sister and make the new baby feel welcome," Bail said. "Be nice to her, and be gentle, and take it easy on Mommy."

Jaina sat down, eyeing him sharply.

"Mommy mine," she informed him.

Luke raised his eyebrows. Chewbacca tilted his head back and clicked his tongue soothingly.

 _[There is plenty of your mother to go around,]_ he assured her.

Jaina reached out and patted his nose. She beamed at him, and then yawned. She stood up again, and inched closer to Mara, putting a hand on her red hair seriously. She squinted at her.

"You have baby?" she asked.

Luke flinched, mortified. Rouge put a hand to her mouth in amusement, but Mara just calmly shook her head.

"No, no baby," she said.

Jaina almost smirked. She leaned forward and hissed:

"I come live with _you_."

Mara laughed.

Bail grinned dryly, and straightened a little, holding his arms out.

"Come here, Jaina," he suggested. "I know you hate the idea, but let's get ready for bed."

Jaina made a soft, outraged noise. She started to shake her head, but stopped when Chewbacca tilted his great shaggy head back and nudged her leg gently. He gave her a calm, soft look, and after a moment, Jaina's shoulder slumped, but she nodded. She stood, and put her hands out, and allowed Bail to sweep her up.

He gave Chewbacca an amused look.

"You really have a way with her, don't you?" he asked.

The Wookiee shrugged. He bared his teeth in a benign grin. Jaina pushed limits with almost everyone, but she always seemed to sense that Chewbacca was a kind, selfless soul who was there to keep her safe, and Bail had seen her to respond to a mere look from him even in the midst of an epic tantrum she was throwing at Han's feet.

"Are you going to bathe her?" Rouge asked.

Jaina reared back in Bail's grip and gave him a suspicious look. He snorted.

"I'd say that's a no," he muttered. "Ah – Leia said she didn't need one tonight, so no," he said, louder. "Rouge, why don't you just make up a small plate of crackers and fruit for a snack, and bring in some lavender juice while we read for bed?"

Rouge nodded, getting up. Luke swung his foot off the table and turned, leaning forward to talk to both Mara and Chewbacca, and Bail carried Jaina out of the gathering area down the winding maze of the Residence, giving her a look of exaggerated excitement.

"It won't be so bad, going to bed," he said conversationally. "It will be an adventure. You get to sleep in your mom's big room!"

He and Rouge were putting Jaina in the suite that had always belonged to Leia when she was crown princess – and that Leia and Han had stayed in for a while during the Skywalker Reckoning. Rouge was concerned about Jaina flipping out of the big bed and getting hurt, but Leia was dismissive of the idea.

 _She doesn't roll,_ Leia said confidently, _she sleeps like a lump of rock._

Rouge had lined the edges of the bed with pillows, anyway, and both she and Bail had a monitor in their room, and in the main rooms, _just_ in case.

"Sleep in Mommy's room sometimes," Jaina told him. "Daddy was bye-bye."

"Mm-hmm," Bail agreed.

He knew Leia had allowed Jaina to sleep with her much, much more often the handful of times Han had been deployed. She was relieved Jaina hadn't grown too attached to the habit – she was still fine sleeping on her own when that was she was told to do.

Bail thought Jaina had a wonderful little personality. She was very much like Leia, and very much like Han as well, and while she had all of the impulsive, demanding, sometimes clingy, sometimes terrible, sometimes angelic qualities of a toddler, she was a good kid who more often than not behaved when she needed to, and was kind and affectionate to those who loved her. She was intelligent, too; Bail knew it was easier for children to pick up languages, but he thought the way Jaina could converse with Rouge in Alderaanian quite clearly, while also maintaining a good command of Basic, was incredible, and it gave him hope.

He was thrilled that Leia's desire for her children to be well versed in their dying language was not going to be just a half-hearted pipe dream. He knew Leia wished for them to be fluent in Corellian, too, but to this day, the only words he'd heard Jaina spit out in Corellian were swear words. Thanks to her father, no doubt.

Bail had a hard time being critical of Han for swearing in front of his daughter, though. He didn't really do it on purpose; it was just a remnant of the way he spoke. Breha and Bail had never uttered so much as a slightly filthy word in front of Leia – of course, Breha didn't use that language at all – but Han's good qualities as a father far outweighed a few slip-ups in foul language.

Bail hadn't really had any doubts about Han. They had all faded away years ago, shortly after Leia had married him – and they hadn't resurfaced just because there was an infant in the picture. Han proved himself to be an outstanding father, even in Rouge's eyes – Bail knew she had been impressed when his sister had turned to him with a sniff at one point and said, honestly: _Han's even more involved than you were._

She didn't mean it as an insult, and of course, Han was not a Viceroy; he and Leia had a different dynamic, and different positions, than Bail and Breha had – but Rouge was right. Han did much more, especially in the day to day, than Bail had ever been able, or conditioned, to do for Leia.

Leia was more involved than Breha had been, too - and that wasn't to say that Bail and Breha had been uninvolved parents, or bad parents, or anything negative of the sort; they had simply been aristocratic monarchs, and the traditions and customs there were vastly different. It was not seen as uninvolved to have hours in the morning and evening blocked off for time with the child before she was passed off to governesses and tutors and other activity leaders for the day. Nor was boarding school during certain summers seen as odd, but when Rouge had vaguely asked what schools Leia was looking at for Jaina's formal training, Han had retorted that Jaina would go to boarding school over his dead body.

A comment that made Leia roll her eyes, as she was more inclined to see what Jaina was interested in as she grew older.

Han was just protective. _Fiercely_ protective, and very influenced by the untamed nature of his own childhood, and how dangerous it seemed to him now despite how free it had seemed at the time.

Bail thought Han and Leia were an unexpectedly excellent parenting match, which was a blessing, as he'd quietly worried that maybe parenting would be the one thing they'd struggle with, starkly different as their backgrounds were.

"Okay," Bail said, placing Jaina on the bed and picking up the little suitcase that had come with her. "Pajamas?" he suggested.

Jaina sighed. She folded her arms, but nodded, acquiescing, and then tried to stifle a yawn. Bail gave her a mock suspicious look.

"Was that a yawn, Miss Solo?" he asked. "Was that…are you… _tired_?"

She flopped backwards, biting her lip to hold back a giggle.

"Not tired," she argued, rolling onto her side and burying her face in a pillow. She mumbled to herself, and Bail grinned, pulling out her pajamas from the bag.

"We'll see about that – stand up, let me help you change," he requested.

Jaina bounced up.

"I do it by myself," she informed him.

Bail nodded, and solemnly handed her the outfit.

"I'm sorry," he apologized sincerely. "I forget how big you are. I want you to stay little," he whispered.

Jaina smirked, and began smartly changing her clothes. Bail supervised her without scrutinizing her too closely, so she'd feel plenty independent.

"Baba," Jaina said, her voice muffled in her pajama top as she pulled it over her head. Her face popped out, and Bail reached out to straighten the neckline and her sleeves so she'd be more comfortable, looking at her expectantly.

She frowned, and folded her arms, standing on the edge of the bed and staring at him seriously.

"What if," she started, puckering her lips, "baby sister gets more hugs?" she asked, a consternated look on her face, as if that wasn't what she was trying to ask – but that was the only way she knew _how_ to ask.

Bail understood her. She'd been told about the new baby. She'd met Winter's new baby, and knew about the Naberries and their siblings, but she'd never had her _own_ before, and she was scared of the changes – or worried about them. She had no concept of what it was like to share the affection of her parents.

"Hmm," Bail said, tapping his chin. "Well," he began, leaning forward and placing his hands on the footboard to get his face closer to hers. "She will be tiny, so she will have to be held and carried," he explained, "but that doesn't mean she's getting more hugs," he assured her. "She has different _needs_."

Jaina studied him, and Bail nodded encouragingly, continuing:

"But nothing will change how much your mom and dad love you," he said. "You're their first baby, and that's a very special thing. And Noura will be their second baby, and _that's_ a very special thing," he said. "Different, but very special."

He smiled.

"And you'll always have a friend, like my big sisters always had each other," he said. "Ro-Ro is my big sister, you know," he reminded her. "You'll be like little Noura's Ro-Ro!"

Jaina brightened at that, giggling.

"Fancy," she said. "Ro-Ro is _fancy_ ," she said.

"Yes," Bail said with a laugh. "You can be fancy like Ro-Ro."

Jaina gave a soft squeal, evidently satisfied with that.

"You'll see," Bail assured her. "Every sibling has their own unique spot in Mommy and Daddy's heart, but it's all equal," he said. "Everyone gets the same amount of hugs."

"You sure, Baba?" Jaina asked astutely.

"Sure," Bail answered confidently, ruffling her hair. "Do you love your Mommy or Daddy more?" he asked.

Jaina looked horrified. She scowled at him,

"Love both," she snapped. "Love _both_ , Baba!"

Bail grinned, and touched his nose to hers.

"Exactly," he whispered. "You see?"

Jaina beamed, brightening with understanding.

"Oh," she cooed. "I see!"

He swept her up and held her on his hip.

"Let's go say night-nights," he said. "Then we'll read your book, and have your little snacks, and when you wake up," he trailed off in anticipation.

"Get to meet No-uh," Jaina filled in. "But baby No-uh, not fairy Al-dah-an No-uh," she informed him seriously.

"Yes," Bail said with a laugh.

He took her back into the sitting area where everyone was, and commenced the routine of saying night-night to everyone. Jaina was effusive and polite, making sure everyone got a kiss and a hug, and before he and Rouge took her back to read books, Bail shot a questioning look at Luke – _nope, still nothing,_ the kid's eyes said.

Bail gave a sympathetic little wince for Leia's sake.

"Daddy say night?" Jaina asked, as Bail and Rouge settled her on the bed and took seats next to her with the snack, juice up, and bedtime story.

Rouge pursed her lips, stroking Jaina's hair.

"He might be taking care of Mommy," she said gently.

Han had said he'd try his best to call and say goodnight to Jaina, but Bail was sure there was a lot going on, and that might not be possible.

"It doesn't mean he forgot," Bail added.

"Okay," Jaina said, plucking a cracker off the plate in Rouge's lap and taking the safety cup she was offered with a sigh. " _That_ okay, if he take care of Mommy."

Bail grinned.

"What are we reading tonight?" he asked, datapad at the ready. _"Noura of the Castle Lands?"_ he suggested wryly – might as well, right, with the baby Noura on her way?

Jaina shrugged.

"No, save for sister," she murmured. "Read stripe stripe book," she requested.

Bail nodded, and searched his electronics for the story she requested – a Corellian fairytale that provided a childlike version of the origin of bloodstripes. Jaina was _very_ interested in stories she could associate with her father.

"Sit up a little so you don't choke on that juice," Rouge murmured, as Bail began to read.

And Jaina listened attentively for all of five minutes before she started to fade, her eyes drooping and her grip on her little cup loosening. Rouge took it from her while Bail continued to read. She got up and did away with the snacks, spending time re-adjusting the pillow fort she'd so attentively built around the bed.

After continuing to read for just a little longer to make sure Jaina was settled, Bail gently extricated himself, leaving the holopad on the bedside table, and helping Rouge carry the half-eaten snack and juice out. They left the door open, and in the corridor, Rouge sighed.

"I know Luke keeps telling us not to worry, but I _am_ worried about Leia," she admitted.

"I am as well," Bail said frankly. "It's impossible for us not to worry. But, alas," he shrugged, trailing off, and they dropped the remnants of food off in the kitchen and headed back into the sitting area –

\- to be greeted by Luke and Chewbacca standing excitedly, while Mara sat forward on the sofa, alert and perched on the edge – all of their attention focused on Luke's portable commlink, which had been placed on the table. A miniature projection of Han glimmered there, and Rouge and Bail shared a look, and then hurried forward.

"He called _just_ as you were sitting down to read," Luke advised eagerly. "We didn't want to disturb you."

"Tried to call you, Bail," Han said smugly.

"Yes, well, my commlink was in my desk, while I put Jaina to bed," he said, hurrying around the sofa to move closer. "Things are well, I hope?" He asked. "You have news? You're smiling," he noted.

"Yeah, I am," Han answered, his grin widening. "I'm gonna send a holograph along in a minute, but I was gonna kill two mynochs at once if Jainy's still up – she's not?" he asked.

Rouge shook her head apologetically.

"She just fell asleep, Han, but we assured her you were taking care of Leia, not forgetting about her."

"Damn," Han said, with a small frown at himself – but not too fazed. He _had_ been taking care of Leia, and the moment when he should have called to talk Jaina to bed had pretty much coincided with the exact moment of his second daughter's birth. "Ahh, s'okay," he muttered.

He adjusted the image capture he was holding, and turned, showing them the room he was in. It was a recovery suite akin to the one they had all met Jaina in three years ago, and briefly, Bail caught a glimpse of Leia – or a lump that appeared to be Leia - asleep in a bed in the dimly lit corner.

"She's _real_ tired," Han said quietly, moving the image capture off of her quickly. "It was eighteen hours total, if you count the time she was tossin' and turnin' at home," he bragged. "She's good, though." He didn't mention that there had only been a small issue with bleeding – it was too small to get anyone worked up about.

"And the baby?" Luke asked, eyeing Han's image earnestly.

Han nodded proudly, and shifted his comm again, directing the image capture downwards to one of the standard issue, climate-controlled, rock-and-soothe Med Centre bassinets. Tucked into a tight swaddle, with a tiny little knit cap on her head, they all saw the new baby sleeping contently, her head turned just slightly to the side.

Han kept the image visible for a long time, narrating gruffly.

"Her name's Noura, you knew that," he said quietly. "Noura Mé Solo, and she's pretty little for a newborn so we're annoyed it took her so long," he joked. "But she's healthy, got the all clear. Didn't cry for her exam or her shots and went right to sleep," he said.

Then, he tilted the image capture back on himself, and pointed.

"You make sure and tell Jaina how well _Noura_ went to bed," he threatened with a wry smile.

 _[She is exquisite, Cub,]_ Chewbacca murmured.

"Noura Mé," Rouge sighed contently. "Such a beautiful choice."

"After Padmé?" Luke asked.

Han nodded.

"That's nothin' against Breha," he said gruffly, almost worriedly, his eye's catching Bail's. "S'just – "

"There's no need, Han, no need," Bail said easily – honestly. He thought their way of honoring Breha – choosing a Corellian name that had the same meaning for Jaina's second – was lovely, and he didn't need a granddaughter named after his wife to remember her, or feel like she was honored.

In fact, Bail firmly believed that Breha would have found it honorable and fitting that Leia's girls were named after women who had less of a voice, who had been marginalized, had their agency stolen, all but erased, in ways Breha never was.

Jaina Solo and Padmé Amidala needed their legacies reinforced and memorialized; Breha Organa's was all her own, forever, no matter what.

"Noura is a _wonderful_ name," Rouge gushed. "It's such a cherished fairytale, and Jaina already knows it –oh, honestly, Han, stop it with your apologies," she said, waving her hand. "Your girls are beautiful and healthy and that's all that matters to us."

She beamed, and Han smiled at her contently.

"Thanks, Aunt Rouge," he said.

Her smile turned to a suspicious glare immediately.

"Why in the stars does that always sound so wicked when you say it – " she started.

Bail leaned forward, and lifted the portable comm.

"Would you like me to wake Jaina?" he asked. "It wouldn't bother her too much."

"Nah, let her sleep," Han said. "Leia's stayin' overnight, 'course, and I'll stay, too. You mind bringin' Jainy in the morning, soon as she gets up?" he asked.

Bail nodded.

"Rest of you can come," Han added with a grin. "You too, Mara. Leia's gonna _make_ you hold a baby."

Mara gave the image a thin, wry look, but looked subtly pleased at the invite. On the projection, Han stirred, looking away, responding to a noise. He turned back to them.

"Hey, I gotta go, she's wakin' up," he said. "'M gonna see if I can rock her and let Leia sleep some more," he added. He nodded around at them. "I'll send that holo for you to show Jaina," he added.

Bail nodded, and the company gave a chorus of well wishes, saying their goodbyes – everyone breathing a sigh of relief to know that Leia was done with her ordeal, and done without any complications.

After Han hung up, a few moments later, the device lit up with a message, and Luke tapped a button to open it. The holo that popped up had clearly been taken sometime earlier, prior to Han's call. He must have waited until things were more settled to call.

The image was just a short capture, and showed Leia cradling the new baby snugly. Her legs were drawn up closer to her in a relaxed posed, and she was bent forward slightly looking down at Noura, holding her up just enough so that Han could get a good photo. In the replay of the capture, Leia would look up, smile, and then look back down so Han could focus again on the baby.

She looked exhausted, but triumphant – and the baby was just as gorgeous as she'd looked in Han's call. Bail looked up, beaming, as everyone craned their necks to get a good look, and admire the photo, and when it was all said and done, he couldn't resist stealing away to very quietly wake Jaina, just so he could show her a glimpse of her new little sister.

* * *

 _very much like i did with Jaina, I will include a "Meet Noura" one-shot that is about Jaina meeting Noura ... gotta be predictable with my patterns here, eh?_

 _-alexandra_


End file.
